


En attendant le monde

by Sascocelot (Tigroou), Tigroou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (enfin on essaie quoi), 1930s, 1940s, Aurors, BAMF Theseus Scamander, C'est ce que j'aurais dû répondre, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Diplomacy, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Investigations, Jacob Kowalski is a Good Friend, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski - Freeform, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Qui est chaud pour faire une fic sur une période de dix ans et+ ? Pas moi, Speculation, Theseus Scamander Centric, Theseus Scamander Needs a Hug, War with Grindelwald, until it's not
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigroou/pseuds/Sascocelot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigroou/pseuds/Tigroou
Summary: Après le Père-Lachaise, de 1927 à 1945, la vie des sorciers et les complots qui les parsèment, tandis qu'en Europe et dans le monde, Grindelwald et la guerre grondent.Partie I : chapitre 1 à 3"Après ce que Thésée appellera bien des années plus tard «la dérouillée de Paris», eh bien, il ne pourrait pas trop vous dire ce qui se passa, puisqu’il était dans un tel état de choc qu’il marchait par automatisme."Après le Père-Lachaise, le deuil et la reconstructionPartie II : chapitre 4 à ???"[Le ministre] noua ses mains sur son bureau, un geste mécanique qu’il faisait à chacun de leur rendez-vous, les regarda consécutivement dans les yeux puis annonça :« Un corps a disparu. »"
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Newt Scamander/Tina Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. 1927

Après ce que Thésée appellera bien des années plus tard «la dérouillée de Paris», eh bien, il ne pourrait pas trop vous dire ce qui se passa, puisqu’il était dans un tel état de choc qu’il marchait par automatisme. Tellement par automatisme que lorsque son frère les traîna tous jusqu’à Poudlard, il ne se posa pas plus de question qu’un simple «Uh ?», qu’il ne prit même pas la peine de formuler à voix haute. Ce «Uh ?», en plus de ça, pouvait avoir plusieurs significations : «qu’est-ce que je fais là alors que j’ai des dossiers sur le feu ?» d’abord, puis «pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a un moldu avec nous déjà, oh et aussi une _Maledictus_ , tant qu’on y est ?», et enfin «Leta est vraiment morte ?».

Mais Thésée préféra regarder son frère partir faire... quelque chose avec Dumbledore, et quand de douloureuses minutes s’étirèrent et qu’il fut clair qu’il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt, l’Auror se redressa en rassemblant le peu de dignité qu’il lui restait et déclara avec toute la confiance qu’il n’avait pas :

« Prévenez-moi si vous avez un problème. »

En fait, il aurait pu se taire. Non, oubliez ça : il aurait _dû_ se taire, parce qu’il ne connaissait aucunes de ces personnes, bordel, et est-ce que ce n’était pas la soeur de la femme brune habillée en croque-mort cuir noir qui avait rejoint Grindelwald la nuit d’avant ?

Pas le temps pour ce genre d’interrogation. Il lui manquait vingt-quatre heures de sommeil, ou alors plutôt une semaine voir un mois si on voulait être généreux, alors il préféra hocher la tête comme pour réaffirmer son point. Puis il tourna les talons, sortit juste assez de l’enceinte de Poudlard et transplana.

Il perdit un bout de sourcil dans le processus mais autrement, tout ceci fut une réussite. Le fait de réaliser, d’un seul coup, qu’il 1) n’avait plus de magie en réserve et 2) perdu sa fiancée, le tout en atterrissant en plein dans leur salon.

Eh bien.

Il fallait un moment pour tout.

* * *

Le silence de la maison était assourdissant, quelque chose qui aurait dû être impossible en temps normal. Mais d’habitude, même à deux, ils faisaient tellement de bruits, qu’ils ne parvenaient pas à complètement effacer leur présence. Que ce soit Leta qui tapotait ses talons sur les dalles de la salle à manger en remplissant un rapport pour Travers, ou alors Thésée qui humait en cuisinant ; rien ne leur échappait, les petits bruits qui rendaient leur maison commune vivante.

Alors le silence était assourdissant, et Thésée ne put plus le supporter. Il fallait quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu’il _existait_ , et il ne pensait pas que ses propres pleurs et cris allaient suffire.

C’est pourquoi il commença par brûler leur matelas respectif, tant dans un geste de rage et de désespoir — après tout, qui allait venir le partager avec lui, hein ? — que pour entendre les crépitements du feu tandis qu’il dévorait le tissu des draps et la mousse du matelas. Il regarda le spectacle quelques minutes, et lorsqu’il détourna les yeux, il vit qu’une demi-heure avait passé.

Thésée passa la nuit sur leur— _son_ canapé, et se réveilla avec des courbatures dans le dos et le cou, un signe que ses os n’avaient pas apprécié plus que lui de dormir tordus dans tous les sens. Lorsqu’il se leva, il sentit tout à coup ses trente-neuf ans. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Leta n’était plus en contact direct avec sa famille, mais Thésée se sentit obligé d’aller leur porter la nouvelle, si ce n’est pas politesse. Après tout, ils étaient— avaient été fiancés, et les Lestrange... apprécieraient... mettre leur arbre généalogique à jour.

Il n’avait pas eu l’honneur de rencontrer Corvus Lestrange, mort il y avait quelques années de cela. Sa relation avec Leta n’avait alors pas assez évolué pour justifier une visite familiale, et celle qui n’était alors qu’une simple amie avec qui il flirtait avait tout fait pour retarder leur rencontre, même au sein du Ministère, où Corvus aimait rôder de temps à autre. La branche du côté de Leta était définitivement éteinte, mais son père avait un frère toujours vivant, bien qu’âgé ; c’est vers sa résidence que Thésée se dirigea.

Dès qu’il toqua à la porte du riche appartement londonien où s’étaient réfugiés les derniers Lestrange en vie, il fut accueilli par une jeune femme aux traits élégants, mais dont l’expression était lourde d’inquiétude. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, et Thésée, qui était obligé de suivre l’évolution des mariages entre familles de Sang-Pur, su que se tenait devant lui la jeune mariée du maître des lieux. La pensée lui retourna l’estomac, mais pas assez pour qu’il ne puisse pas se permettre le sourire le plus poli possible :

« Bonjour, madame. Thésée Scamander. Le fiancé de Leta ? »

L’autre le dévisagea puis, lentement, hocha la tête. Thésée se racla la gorge.

« Pourrai-je parler à votre... mari ? »

Encore une fois, un hochement de tête, et elle s’effaça pour le laisser entrer.

L’appartement était à l’image de cette femme dont il ignorait le nom : sans doute magnifique fut un temps, mais aujourd’hui terne, noir, l’atmosphère lourde. Rien que l’entrée respirait la dépression, et dans son état actuel, Thésée se demanda si venir ici était une si bonne idée.

« Suivez-moi, » murmura la femme Lestrange, et Thésée s’exécuta. Ils traversèrent un couloir, puis un autre, avant de s’arrêter devant une porte en bois ciré.

« Demetria, qui est-ce ? », gronda une voix de l’autre côté, et la dénommée Demetria, après une inspiration, rentra dans la pièce. Thésée, dans son manteau, les mains dans les poches, préféra rester dans le couloir.

« Le fiancé de Leta, monsieur. 

\- Leta ? »

Demetria lui lança un _regard_ , et il se décida finalement à rentrer dans la chambre.

L’odeur était abominable, comme si on avait oublié d’aérer la pièce depuis des jours, et les rideaux noirs étaient tirés, bloquant la lumière du dehors avec une efficacité qui appelait à l’admiration. Seuls quelques rayons illuminaient la pièce ; ça, et les bougies, qui ne fondaient jamais et restaient perpétuellement allumées, leurs flammes flageolantes mais qui jamais ne s’éteignaient. 

Le vieillard était, eh bien, un vieillard, mais en-dessous de sa robe de nuit blanche qui cachait sans doute un corps malade, on devinait tout de même une intelligence dans ces petits yeux qui le disséquaient rapidement comme on évaluait une marchandise.

Plus loin dans l’appartement, un vagissement de bébé retentit, brisant le moment, et Fulcran Lestrange soupira.

« Va t’occuper de ton fils, femme, cracha-t-il presque. Les hommes ont à faire. »

Demetria s’inclina et en trois foulées, elle était hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Thésée resta un instant debout dans la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre, avant que lentement, comme si il s’adressait à un idiot, Fulcran Lestrange regarda derrière lui, avant de focaliser de nouveau son attention sur lui. L’Auror se retourna, nota le fauteuil dans le coin et, d’un geste de sa baguette, l’approcha près du lit, où il prit place.

« La famille, commença Fulcran de sa voix rauque. Rien de plus important, n’est-ce pas, Scamander ? Oh, ne répondez pas, ajouta-t-il. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si vous vous en souciez, vous deux, pas vrai ? »

Thésée considéra ses options et décida que rester silencieux était le meilleur moyen de ne pas recevoir une bougie sur la tête. 

« Que veut Leta, alors ?

\- Elle est morte. »

Fulcran resta un temps abasourdi, et Thésée préféra examiner ses mains avec une attention toute particulière. Tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de cet homme, qui ne prononçait le nom de sa bien-aimée que comme une insulte.

Leta n’avait jamais vraiment fait parti des Lestrange. Peut-être les circonstances de sa naissance — bien qu’elle ne le lui ai jamais rien dit avant le Père-Lachaise —, mais il avait espéré...

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait espéré. De la considération, peut-être. Pas de la chaleur humaine, car les Lestrange n’étaient pas connus pour être les plus affectueux, mais au moins faire semblant de s’en soucier. Sur certains points, il était encore naïf. 

Rien de plus important que la famille, en effet.

« Je vois, articula lentement Fulcran. Eh bien. Mes condoléances. »

Thésée se demanda un instant si il pensait à l’enfant qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce, avec sa femme, quarante ans plus jeune et déjà encombrée d’un bébé. Les derniers des Lestrange, du moins en Angleterre ; peut-être que ceux français se terraient, mais l’Auror n’allait pas se dévouer pour aller les chercher.

« Est-ce que vous en avez quelque chose à faire, au moins ?, finit-il par demander, un peu de colère pointant dans sa voix. Votre nièce. La fille de votre frère. Tuée par Grindelwald. »

Il leva les yeux.

Il aurait dû s’abstenir.

Ceux de Fulcran étaient froids, sans pitié, et même sans parole, Thésée sut de quel côté il était.

« Vous fermerez la porte en sortant, Scamander. »

Et ce fut tout.

* * *

Sa rentrée au Ministère intervint trois jours plus tard, lorsqu’il estima pouvoir tenir plus de deux heures sans vouloir jeter un livre à travers la pièce, ou réparer son matelas pour y remettre le feu.

Il aurait voulu revenir la tête haute, mais les regards qu’on lui jeta étaient remplis de pitié et lui donnèrent envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur. Encore plus lorsque sa secrétaire, Maggie, lui adressa un sourire contrit et lui tendit, du bout des doigts, une Beuglante.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Scamander, mais je sens qu’elle est prête à exploser. »

Thésée pesa le pour et le contre : avait-il le temps de fuir sans que cela ne paraisse _être_ une fuite ?

La majorité de ses Aurors (ceux qui n’avaient pas été tués, se dit-il sombrement) étaient présents et avaient leurs yeux cernés rivés sur lui. Et il était venu ici pour travailler. Pour ne pas penser à Leta.

Tendant la main, il accepta la Beuglante. Sitôt que celle-ci toucha sa paume, l’enveloppe rouge prit la forme d’une bouche, et la voix tonitruante du chef des Aurors français, un certain Gaylord Desmoulins, à qui il avait à peine adressé la parole et dont il avait ressenti toute la suffisance, bref, sa voix retentit dans le bureau avec le même volume sonore qu’un coup de tonnerre tombé à cinq mètres (et il parlait d’expérience). Le fait était que si Desmoulins pouvait à peu près comprendre l’anglais (à peu près était une hyperbole bien généreuse), Thésée ne captait pas un mot de français. Et la Beuglante se désintégra sur une dernier syllabe sèche avant qu’il ne puisse tenter de trouver un traducteur.

Le silence était complet et Thésée demanda, doucement :

« Ok. Est-ce que quelqu’un a. Hm. Compris quelque chose ?

\- Je pense que ce cher Desmoulins n’a juste pas pu résister à l’envie de te passer un savon, Thee. »

Le chef des Aurors se tourna vite, la baguette prête à être dressée ; quelque chose qui s’avéra inutile, cependant, dès qu’il reconnut le visage fatigué de Percival Graves. Le soulagement qu’il ressentit fut si grand, si soudain, que cela demanda tout son self-control pour ne pas qu’il se jette dans ses bras.

« Graves, salua-t-il. Quelle... bonne surprise.

\- Elle ne le sera plus dans quelques instants. Ton bureau, Thee ? »

Ah.

C’est vrai qu’ils étaient en train de papoter en plein milieu d’une troupe d’Auror. Thésée leur envoya à tous un regard circulaire qui hurlait _«Mettez-vous au travail !»_ , salua Maggie d’un signe de tête, et entraîna à sa suite son homologue américain.

Sitôt la porte fermée et le sortilège d’isolation auditive lancé, Thésée ouvrit grand ses bras et fut accueilli dans une étreinte d’ours par Graves. Ce dernier lança un rire bas et lui tapota le dos avec une de ses larges mains ; leur différence de taille était, en temps normal, minimale. Mais là, alors qu’il était littéralement englouti, le chef des Aurors se sentit momentanément minuscule.

« Eh bien, si j’avais su que tu aurais ce type de réaction, je serais venu te rendre visite plus tôt. »

Thésée força son chemin hors de l’étreinte pour donner à Percival une tape amicale sur le bras.

« Idiot. On ne s’est pas vu depuis, quoi ? Le début de la Prohibition ?

\- Ah. Tu n’étais donc pas attiré par mon charme naturel mais bien par nos alcools.

\- Ne te déprécie pas. Vous avez tous les deux quelques qualités non négligeables. »

Percival lui offrit un sourire mais, comme tout chez lui, il était tiré par la fatigue. 

Thésée n’avait pas suivi les affaires du MACUSA, ou en tout cas de très loin. Les échos de ce qui s’était passé à New York lui étaient parvenus ; et avec eux, le fait que Grindelwald avait kidnappé et prit l’apparence d’un de ses amis. Il avait voulu aider ; mais, comme Maggie avait aimé le lui rappeler, débarquer en plein dans le hall du MACUSA en exigeant des explications aurait été hautement préjudiciable à sa position et à sa réputation. Et Leta l’avait rassurée, à sa manière, que les recherches étaient mises dans des mains responsables et—

Il se força à chasser cette image. Il ne voulait pas penser à Leta maintenant.

Sauf que Percival n’était pas de cet avis.

« Je suis désolé pour Leta, murmura-t-il avec toute la sympathie du monde. Je ne l’ai jamais connue mais je sais que tu tenais à elle et—

\- Juste— Stop. »

Percival ferma immédiatement la bouche. Et c’était pire que tout, voir à quel point Grindelwald les changeait.

Thésée n’aurait pas voulu arrêter de parler. Percival aurait continué à lui chanter ses quatre vérités, qu’il veuille l’entendre ou non.

Mais l’autre se contenta d’hocher la tête — toujours l’air _fatigué_ , et pas qu’à cause du fuseau horaire différent — et de s’écarter légèrement de lui, joignant ses mains dans son dos et se redressant un peu. La distance, tant physique qu’émotionnelle, était désormais professionnelle ; mais après tout, Percival n’était pas venu lui rendre une visite de courtoisie, et eux deux le savaient. Le travail avant tout, surtout ces temps-ci.

« La Beuglante de Desmoulins n’était que la face visible de l’iceberg. Le ministère français n’a pas apprécié le tour de force que vous avez tenté à Paris. »

Thésée jura. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Il avait vu brièvement Desmoulins avant de s’envoler avec son équipe pour le cimetière du Père-Lachaise. Nul besoin de se remémorer la suite des évènements : l’immense vide laissé par les absents dans son bureau ce matin, et celui dans sa maison, parlait de lui-même.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu viens faire dans cette histoire ? »

Percival enleva une poussière imaginaire de son épaule.

« Seraphina a décidé de s’en mêler, quoique je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris. Je pense que le ministre français a ensuite quelque peu... _dérapé_. Si l’on veut rester poli. De toute façon, plusieurs de nos ressortissants sont impliqués dans les évènements du Père-Lachaise. Notre intervention n’était qu’une question de temps. »

Ah. L’étrange garçon qui avait eu l’air prêt à commettre un meurtre et... la soeur de Tina, et Tina elle-même, cette _autre_ Auror qui semblait avoir attiré l’attention de Newt. 

En fait, quand on y pensait, il y avait drôlement d’Américains dans cette histoire, et au vu de la situation que lui avait décrit Percival, ce n’était que le début.

« Wow. Excellent. On va devoir bosser ensemble, alors. »

L’autre Auror lui donna une tape sur le bras qui faillit le faire tituber tant elle était inattendue. Un sourire léger ornait de nouveau les lèvres de Percival, ne le faisant pas paraître plus jeune mais, en tout cas, plus abordable.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, Scamander. »

Leur “bon vieux temps” avait été les tranchées.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça allait être cette fois, mais ça promettait d’être sanglant.

* * *

L’autre tâche administrative fut de passer devant le Magenmagot.

Thésée détestait le Magenmagot, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien ; même si, de mémoire d’hommes, le Magenmagot n’avait bien aimé que lui-même. On en parlait comme d’une unité plutôt qu’un composé de juges et autres membres importants du Ministère ; normalement, une constitution d’un tel conseil était censé apporter débat et démocratie. 

Il n’en était rien, et Thésée n’avait jamais entendu pareil mensonge aussi communément accepter que «le Magenmagot est juste».

Le Magenmagot n’était jamais juste, surtout si ceux qui lui faisait face ne faisait pas parti d’une des Vingt-Huit familles originelles, qui avaient fondé le Ministère. Ce qui était le cas de Thésée. Ses fiançailles avec Leta n’avaient rien arrangé ; non pas qu’il ait décidé de se marier avec elle pour les avantages que pouvaient lui apporter son nom. Les Lestrange avaient toujours été considérés comme une branche un peu... spéciale des Vingt-Huit, et la réputation de Leta étant ce qu’elle était, leur union comptait plus de désavantages qu’autre chose.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Leta maintenant. Alors il focalisa son attention sur le rapport qu’il devait délivrer à l’assemblée de sorciers. Sans nul doute qu’il y aurait un public également ; le fiasco du Père-Lachaise se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. La Gazette du Sorcier n’avait pas encore titré dessus, mais cela ne saurait tarder. En attendant, il fallait qu’il soit prêt à faire face à toute éventualité. Toute question gênante. Toute accusation.

Comment paraître innocent sans incriminer totalement votre patron ?

Thésée jura et croisa les bras. Le parchemin restait désespérément vide. À chaque fois qu’il voulait écrire, toutes les bonnes tournures de phrases s’envolaient pour ne laisser que du blanc et une sensation d’être inutile. 

Si Travers était venu au Père-Lachaise, ils n’en seraient pas là. Si il n’avait pas insisté pour qu’ils lancent une attaque... Et si Thésée avait écouté Dumbledore et avait lui insisté pour repousser l’opération...

Étrangement, c’était l’idée que Dumbledore ait raison qui le rendit encore plus furieux. Le sorcier ne bougerait pas de Poudlard, bien trop occupé à rester planquer dans sa salle de classe, tandis que dehors Grindelwald brûlait des opposants et ralliait encore plus de gens à sa cause. Pourquoi s’embêter des problèmes des autres quand on avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser des siens ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de se déplacer quand on pouvait envoyer d’autres personnes au-delà du danger ?

Newt faisait confiance à Dumbledore. Thésée, non. C’était là l’une de leurs nombreuses différences, et une qui ne changerait jamais avec le temps. Et Newt s’était rendu à Paris sur ordre de Dumbledore ; le reste, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Et Thésée n’était pas certain de vouloir s’en mêler plus que nécessaire.

L’Auror jura une nouvelle fois. Pas pour la première fois, il avait l’impression d’être au pied du mur, mais cette fois-ci il ne voyait pas d’autres moyens pour s’en sortir que de balancer son frère dans la fosse aux lions, ou bien forcer son chemin malgré l’hostilité du Magenmagot et espérer qu’un d’entre eux ait pitié de lui.

Un rapport. Juste un rapport.

Il n’avait jamais aimé la paperasse.

* * *

« Le Magenmagot se réunit afin de procéder à l’interrogatoire de monsieur Thésée Hyporion Scamander concernant l’intervention au cimetière du Père-Lachaise, à Paris, France, et ce qui en a découlé. Silence dans la salle, je vous prie. »

Malgré cette injonction, il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que tout le monde ne se taise, laissant planer un silence chargé d’attente dans la salle où se tenait l’audience du Magenmagot. Thésée s’était levé, se sentant un peu à l’étroit dans son costume brun sombre, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate serrée à son cou, à la limite de l’étranglement. Maggie, qui avait eu la gentillesse de vérifier le noeud, était apparemment aussi stressée que lui, et n’y était pas allée de main morte pour s’assurer qu’il tienne en place durant son audition.

Nicholas Malfoy ne cachait pas son dédain, perché en haut de son bureau, ses yeux bleus perçants ne se détachant pas de lui une seule seconde. Thésée était tenté de le fixer jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux détourne le regard, mais il n’en aurait tiré aucun bénéfice ; il s’en abstint donc, et se força à reconnaître les autres membres du Magenmagot présent.

Il y avait donc Nicholas Malfoy, directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique internationale, dans sa cinquantaine, toujours aussi hautain que lorsqu’il osait poser un pied au... 

Enfin. 

Puis Cygnus Black, quasiment le même âge que Thésée, mais pas la même prestance. Il lui manquait cet air supérieur qui caractérisait la majorité des Sangs-Purs d’aujourd’hui ; il était à la place facilement influençable, et son avis fluctuait tant et si bien que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu’il pensait la plupart du temps. Ce qui pouvait être positif, si la balance penchait vers Thésée. Torquil Travers avait l’air désintéressé également, peu inquiet de son sort : soit c’était une bonne nouvelle, soit c’était, au contraire, une catastrophe. Heureusement, Thésée reconnut deux figures un poil plus impartiales, et peu influencées par les courants de pensée actuels : Aimée Shacklebolt, qui avec sa stature pouvait sans problème renverser un bureau, était la sous-directrice du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures magiques, ainsi que l’une des dernière représentante de sa famille : son frère était mort pendant la guerre, la laissant à la tête d’une famille décimée par le temps, et un jeune neveu qui n’avait même pas encore onze ans. Enfin, Emeline Abbot, directrice du Département des Jeux magiques, qu’il avait connu lors d’un transfert qui avait duré quelques mois. Ils n’avaient fait que se croiser mais leurs rares discussions avaient fait naître un sentiment de respect mutuel, qu’il espérait bien pouvoir exploiter.

Calfeutré dans l’ombre, Thésée aperçut Graves. Les mains derrière le dos, son homologue américain avait capturé la scène en un regard circulaire, et attendait maintenant la suite. 

Le ministre n’avait même pas pris la peine de se déplacer. Tant mieux. Il était plus facile d’être insubordonné quand on avait pas le chef du ministère juste devant son nez.

« Monsieur Scamander, commença Emeline Abbot avec un sérieux qu’on devait lui reconnaître. Vous comparaissez aujourd’hui devant nous pour les raisons que vous connaissez déjà, et afin de nous aider à faire la lumière sur les évènements tragiques de Paris. Votre serment ? »

Thésée s’avança d’un pas, leva la main droite à hauteur d’épaule et récita sagement :

« Moi, Thésée Hyporion Scamander, promets de ne dire la vérité, et rien que la vérité ; de répondre au mieux aux membres du Magenmagot ; de servir et de faire triompher la justice.

\- Merci, monsieur Scamander. Votre rapport, s’il vous plaît. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent passées à conter son rapport, avec un peu plus de fluidité pour des besoins narratifs. À chaque tournure de phrase, il fit attention de rester neutre, son visage ne trahissant pas la moindre émotion, et il refusa de regarder autre part que Emeline Abbot. Il sentait que, si il se laissait dériver, il perdrait totalement le fil. 

Thésée raconta Poudlard, la visite à Dumbledore, le refus de ce dernier de coopérer. L’Auror avait décidé d’inclure cette partie après quelques hésitations, ne serait-ce que pour inviter la personne de Torquil Travers dans le récit.

« Le directeur Travers a donc décidé de se rendre à Poudlard, afin de forcer quelques réponses... »

Emeline Abbot resta neutre tout du long, ce qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde, mais ne le rendit pas plus nerveux pour autant.

Thésée raconta Paris, mais décida cette fois-ci de ne pas mentionner son frère et l’Auror américaine qui l’accompagnait. Tout cela était des détails qu’il lui faudrait demander plus tard à Graves ; mais il doutait que son ami en sache plus que lui sur la raison de la présence de la jeune femme là-bas. Et il n’allait pas mêler de nouveau son petit frère dans plus d’embrouilles officielles ; Newt était déjà un aimant à problèmes en temps normal, il n’avait pas besoin de se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec le ministère sur le dos.

« Après un tour au ministère français, conformément aux ordres reçus, nous nous sommes rendus au Père-Lachaise... »

Thésée raconta le Père-Lachaise, taisant l’histoire de Leta : après tout, ce n’était pas la sienne à raconter. Le secret serait mort dans la tombe si elle n’avait pas décidé de se confier à eux — même si le terme exact était plutôt ‘‘forcé’’. Après tout, elle n’avait décidé de raconter son histoire que pour éviter une mort innocente.

« Comme on nous l’avait dit, Grindelwald était présent ce soir-là... »

Enfin, Thésée raconta Grindelwald. Il haïssait l’admettre, mais décrire correctement cet homme charismatique, aux idées claires et résonnantes dans l’esprit des sorciers, était une tâche ardue dont il se serait bien passé. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier le cercle de flammes bleu, eux impuissants face aux attaques qu’on leur lançait. Tous les Aurors perdus, six ce soir-là, alors que les autres luttaient pour sortir sans y laisser leur peau. 

Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier Leta, sa magnifique Leta, tandis qu’elle se sacrifiait pour leur permettre de fuir.

« Avec l’aide d’individus dont le nom de certains m’échappe, nous avons réussi à stopper la destruction de Paris. »

Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire, et il n’essaya pas d’enjoliver la réalité. Thésée n’avait pas été seul dans son effort, et sans eux, la ville aurait sans doute été rayée de la carte ; assez stupide, quand on y pensait, considérant que la moitié des soutiens de Grindelwald cette nuit là se trouvaient dans la capitale française. 

Mais enfin, il n’était pas là pour questionner la logique d’un génie du mal, n’est-ce pas ?

Son récit se termina finalement sur l’anéantissement du dragon de flammes bleu, en épargnant à l’assistance les détails les plus intimes — personne n’avait besoin de savoir que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, c’était Newt qui avait initié leur embrassade. Et ce qu’il allait faire en allant voir Dumbledore après, ce n’était pas de sa juridiction ; tant qu’aucune rue n’était détruite par un Nundu en fuite, Thésée pouvait bien ignorer les affaires de son frère.

Emeline Abbot lui laissa quelques secondes de répit, le temps qu’il lui fallut pour reprendre son souffle, avant d’immédiatement attaquer :

« Y a-t-il eu, à un seul instant, un manquement aux ordres reçus ? »

Pas le plus étrange, mais pas la première question qu’on aurait pu lui demander. Thésée ne loupa pas un instant avant de répondre :

« Conformément à la procédure, mon escouade et moi-même avons suivi les ordres donnés par notre supérieur direct.

\- Qui était dans votre escouade ?

\- Une vingtaine d’Aurors. Sept de la branche londonienne, cinq de Liverpool, cinq de Manchester et trois de Newcastle. Parmi eux, sept avaient la certification d’Aurors Senior, et un était en fin d’apprentissage.

\- Combien de morts ? »

Thésée déglutit puis répondit :

« Douze. Et quatre sont partis avec Grindelwald. »

À côté de Travers, Nicholas Malfoy laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant, attirant sur lui tous les regards du Magenmagot et du public.

« Douze Aurors morts sont douze de trop, monsieur Scamander. Dans quelle circonstance sont-ils morts ? Ont-ils bénéficié à l’arrestation de Grindelwald ? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu les mains vides, dans ce cas ?

\- Merci pour votre interruption, Nicholas, le coupa Aimée Shacklebolt, mais il me semble que cet interrogatoire était menée par Miss Abbot, comme nous en avions convenu lors de notre prise de position il y a trois ans. »

Le visage de Malfoy se tordit dans une grimace qui n’avait rien d’amicale, et qui appelait au contraire au meurtre. Les traits fins du noble le faisait apparaître squelettique et terrifiant, et Thésée était tout à fait pour les laisser s’écharper sans intervenir.

« Il y a trois ans, nous n’avions pas cet achrien courant les rues et tuant la jeunesse pure de ce pays. »

Le regard que Malfoy lui lança était équivoque : dans les victimes, trois étaient issues d’une famille de Sangs-Purs ; que Thésée ne soit qu’un Sang-Mêlé lui posait apparemment quelques soucis, et l’un d’entre eux était qu’il avait survécu.

« Si nous devions changer notre ordre à chaque remous dans notre société, nous l’aurions fait il y a un an, quand Scamander frère a détruit une partie de New York, asséna Shacklebolt.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous chamailler, claqua la voix sèche d’Emeline Abbot. Vous avez tous les deux passés l’âge de vous comporter en enfants. Il en va de la crédibilité du Magenmagot, pas de votre honneur, et si vous êtes incapables de vous comporter en adultes digne de votre position, je vous demanderais de sortir de cette cour rapidement. »

Après un dernier coup d’oeil assassin, Malfoy et Shacklebolt détournèrent le regard, visiblement peu satisfaits de cette interruption. Certains dans l’assistance souriaient, peinant à contenir un éclat de rire malheureux, que Abbot aurait eu tôt fait de condamner d’une réplique sèche. 

« Nicholas, quand vous voudrez intervenir, vous me demanderez effectivement la parole. Monsieur Scamander, ai-je votre attention ?

\- Absolument, madame.

\- Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps. Qui était votre supérieur direct lors de cette opération ? »

Torquil Travers, il fallait bien le lui reconnaître, ne bougea pas d’un iota ; mais l’oeil d’un Auror était entraîné pour remarquer les détails, et Thésée n’eut aucun mal à voir les épaules de ce large homme se tendre légèrement.

« Torquil Travers, madame. En tant que directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, il est l’un des seuls habilité à me donner des ordres, et moi d’être obligé de les suivre. »

Abbot n’accorda pas un regard à son collègue.

« À aucun moment n’avez-vous essayé de contester ou aller à l’encontre de la volonté de monsieur Travers ?

\- J’ai exprimé des doutes quant à la pertinence de notre intervention au Père-Lachaise, mais ai reçu le commandement de l’escouade, ainsi que—

\- Des ordres, oui. »

Se tournant finalement vers le directeur de la Justice Magique, Emeline Abbot ne rata pas un instant pour lui dire froidement :

« Vous avez omis quelques détails dans votre rapport, apparemment, Travers.

\- Et vous m’en voyez navré, répondit immédiatement ce dernier d’une voix calme. En l’absence de mon chef des Aurors, j’ai été quelque peu... perdu dans la paperasse et les avis de décès à remplir. »

Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas, mais c’était tout comme. Par une pirouette, Travers retournait la situation pour qu’elle ne l’incrimine pas.

« Douze morts, vous vous rendez compte.

\- Il serait difficile de ne pas s’en rendre compte, sachant que c’est un point que vous aimez mettre en avant dans votre argumentation, chacun d’entre vous ! Il serait temps d’en proposer d’autres, et avant la fin de la journée, si vous le voulez bien. »

Thésée jeta un regard vers Graves, toujours dans son coin, toujours les mains dans son dos ; mais son ami n’avait aucune attention à lui accorder, cette dernière entièrement focalisée sur les membres du Magenmagot, qui se foudroyaient chacun du regard dans un étrange concours de supériorité. Seul Cygnus Black avait l’air vaguement effrayé par la vivacité vénéneuse de Abbot ; mais après tout, il était impressionnable, et pas en poste depuis longtemps.

« Le seul point que nous pourrions décemment avancer, dit lentement Nicholas Malfoy, est le suivant : que condamnons-nous ici ? »

Abbot ne rentra pas dans son jeu, ne posa aucune question, attendit qu’il développe ; ses doigts tapotaient son pupitre d’un rythme régulier, le bruit des ongles sur le bois le seul perçant le silence de la pièce.

« Ici, nous mettons en cause la loyauté, le respect des ordres, ce qui dans un autre contexte aurait été une bonne chose pour notre ministère. »

Malfoy se pencha un peu vers le vide ; Thésée se surprit à souhaiter qu’il y tombe. Si il avait eu sa baguette, peut-être aurait-il tenté quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour interrompre ce charmant vieil homme. Mais non ; il était là, planté comme un piquet, les lèvres pressées ensemble pour se forcer à ne pas intervenir.

« Nos lois prévoient les cas où, l’autorité semblant abusive ou peu éclairée, les subordonnés de cette dernière sont alors habilités à l’ignorer et la dénoncer aux sphères supérieures, et ce afin d’éviter des pertes inutiles. »

Les sphères supérieures étaient le Magenmagot et le ministre. Comme si l’un d’entre vous allait faire quoique ce soit contre Travers, voulait hurler Thésée. 

« La question est alors de savoir pourquoi monsieur Scamander ici présent n’a rien fait. C’est la loyauté aveugle que nous condamnons ici aujourd’hui, et c’est cette loyauté qui a entraîné la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Par quoi était-elle dirigée, monsieur Scamander ? L’arrogance ? La cupidité ? L’envie de faire vos preuves ? Ou celle d’ajouter une cible à votre tableau de chasse ? À vrai dire—

\- Vous m’avez convoqué pour faute professionnelle grave, » ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir Thésée, et il se mordit aussitôt la langue pour s’empêcher de dire autre chose. 

Il sentit dans sa bouche le goût métallique du sang, mais ceci n’était rien comparé à l’air interdit de Nicholas Malfoy — de la moitié du Magenmagot, à vrai dire.

Cygnus Black fut le premier à s’en remettre, et ce fut pour dire d’une petite voix :

« Nous pourrions peut-être rajouter ‘‘insubordination’’ sur le dossier ?

\- Non, trancha Emeline Abbot. Nous ne rajouterons aucune charge, mais nous allons gracieusement laisser monsieur Scamander s’exprimer. »

Merlin soit loué, oui, pensa Thésée. Il n’avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Graves pour savoir la tête que ce dernier tirait actuellement ; cinq mètres de long, avec des yeux écarquillés.

Même lui n’arrivait pas à se rendre compte de l’énorme idiotie qui avait pris possession de son corps pendant cinq secondes, mais c’était cinq secondes de trop. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton, les accusations, sur le visage jubilatoire de Malfoy et Travers, qui l’avait fait craqué et réagir. Si Abbot n’avait pas été en charge du Magenmagot, l’audience serait déjà terminée, et il aurait perdu son boulot ; elle lui avait accordée une seconde chance, et il savait que ce serait la dernière. Au prochain manquement de la sorte, elle ne le louperait pas. 

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se lança :

« Merci, madame. Je parais ici devant vous afin de délivrer mon rapport, et afin que vous en examiniez les éventuelles incohérences. Débattre des décisions prises cette nuit-là pourrait être un exercice intéressant, mais je crains que vous ne m’ayez alors pas appelé pour le bon motif. »

Percival, toujours contre son mur, hocha lentement la tête.

« Mais il est vrai que des interrogations demeurent. Notamment celle de monsieur Malfoy, totalement légitime. Pourquoi diable n’ai-je pas contesté les ordres de mon supérieur, Torquil Travers ? À qui incombe la responsabilité du Père-Lachaise ? »

Thésée entreprit de regarder son supérieur dans les yeux, avant de dévisager un à un tous les membres du Magenmagot. Une pause délibérée pour lui permettre de réfléchir très rapidement à la formulation qu’il devait employer pour cette fois.

« J’ai été un soldat, monsieur Malfoy, et sans vouloir me vanter, un bon. Mon camarade de combat et employé du MACUSA, Percival Graves, pourrait vous le confirmer. Sur un champ de bataille, si nous contestons ne serait-ce qu’une seule décision de notre supérieur, nous sommes morts. Parce que nous avons hésité, ou parce que d’autres ont décidé que nous sommes gênant, et par conséquent que l’on doit être retiré des rangs de façon permanente. »

L’attention, qui s’était brièvement focalisée sur son ami à la mention de son nom, revint rapidement sur lui lorsqu’arriva une nouvelle pause. Celle-ci ne dura pas, cependant, et Thésée reprit :

« Torquil Travers est à bien des égards mon supérieur, et l’on pourrait appeler mon manque d’interrogation une question d’habitude. Mais je ne ferai pas l’erreur de m’insulter moi-même de la sorte. Je suis capable de libre-arbitre. Je ne suis pas totalement aux ordres de mes chefs. »

Nicholas Malfoy esquissa une grimace, qu’il ignora. Si ce vieil homme voulait faire de la gymnastique du visage, grand bien lui fasse. Thésée avait d’autres chats à fouetter.

« Après être aller demander conseil à Albus Dumbledore, après avoir écouté les conseils de ce dernier, Torquil Travers a décidé de passer outre et de forcer notre passage en France au Père-Lachaise. Il était déterminé  – c’est l’une de ses qualités – et rien de ce que je n’aurais pu dire l’aurait fait changé d’avis. »

Il soutint sans broncher le regard inquisiteur de Emeline Abbot.

« Cette opération aurait eu lieu, que je le souhaite ou non. Que je la dirige ou non. »

Thésée prit une petite pause pour se racler la gorge et s’humecter les lèvres. Après avoir rendu son rapport, et maintenant qu’il parlait sans discontinuer devant le Magenmagot, il avait grand besoin d’un verre d’eau pour faire passer la sensation de sécheresse qui s’était logée dans sa gorge. 

« Grindelwald est aussi une menace grandissante. Nous avons tous sous-estimé son charisme, sa capacité à rallier les personnes à sa cause. Ainsi que ses suiveurs. »

Si cette jeune fille n’avait pas attaqué, si un de ses Aurors n’avait pas répliqué, alors rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Ou alors pas de la même ampleur. Les dégâts auraient pu être moindres. Leur fanatisme aurait pu être apaisé, contré. 

Leta aurait pu être en vie.

Mais certains disaient qu’avec des si, on pouvait mettre Paris en bouteille, et Thésée trouvait l’expression étrange mais poétique, alors il ne s’aventura pas davantage dans ses suppositions et revint au plus important.

« Et que suggérez-vous, monsieur Scamander ?, demanda Emeline Abbot quand il fut clair qu’il en avait fini.

\- Je ne suis pas en position de suggérer beaucoup de choses, madame. Peut-être lors d’une prochaine convocation. »

Certains rirent dans l’assistance, ce qui fut déjà un soulagement. Même dans cette situation, il n’était pas dénué d’humour. Si il pouvait obtenir la faveur du public, ce serait déjà une victoire de gagnée ; un homme sans soutien était un homme mort. Et comme dans la vraie vie, il était difficile de faire revenir un homme décédé sur le devant de la scène, à moins de bien le vendre (il n’était pas en train de suggérer qu’il fallait vendre des cadavres, attention).

Emeline Abbot le regarda avec attention, puis finit par soupirer. 

« Très bien, monsieur Scamander. Si mes collègues n’ont pas d’autres questions, je suis encline à vous libérer.

\- Je n’y vois pas d’objection, suivit tout de suite Aimée Shacklebolt.

\- De même, » répondit Cygnus Black d’une petite voix.

Travers hocha la tête, ne le quittant pas un instant des yeux. Il y avait un air dangereux dans ces pupilles brunes, un air qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En voulant se dédouaner ainsi, non seulement Thésée détournait l’attention du Magenmagot, mais il la détournait en plus sur Travers, un de leurs éminents membres. 

Nicholas Malfoy, qui se mordillait la lèvre comme un chien rongeait un os, finit par laisser échapper un grondement.

« Soit, » concéda-t-il, et immédiatement la présidente du Magenmagot prit son maillet et tapa sur son haut pupitre en bois.

« Ainsi, par le consentement unanime du Magenmagot, nous mettons fin à cette audience. Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, monsieur Scamander. »

Elle le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes, qu’elle ne prenait jamais le temps de remonter, et ne cacha pas ses attentes dans ses prochaines paroles :

« Maintenant, monsieur Scamander, au travail. »

Thésée s’autorisa à respirer.

Même si le verdict final ne serait pas immédiatement rendu, il avait la sensation d’avoir gagné.


	2. 1928

La suite fut moins sanglante que ce que Thésée imaginait, si l’encre qui coulait et les mots qui étaient crachés n’étaient pas pris en compte. Et il y en avait beaucoup, et ce de tous les côtés. Ce n’était pas que c’était difficile (ça l’était) ; c’est juste que ça devenait très vite très bordélique.

La France était toujours en train de les écharper pour le Père-Lachaise. Le MACUSA les épaulait, eux, l’Angleterre, avec une Seraphina Picquery toujours prête à insulter subtilement les gens et à avoir l’air classe en le faisant. L’Allemagne, qui avait tout de même quelques scrupules contre eux tous (mais l’Allemagne, depuis la fin de la Première guerre mondiale, avait des scrupules contre tout le monde, non pas qu’on ne le lui rendait pas), était dans son _propre_ camp, avec la Autriche-Hongrie qui la suivait avec plus ou moins d’entrain. Mais Thésée avait l’impression que de leur côté, la situation bardait. Il ressentait, dans toutes les réunions, les prémices de ce qu’il savait, mais ne voulait pas admettre, être une guerre prochaine.

Il haïssait le fait que Grindelwald ait _peut-être_ raison, mais penser à Grindelwald impliquait penser à Leta, alors il limitait ça au travail, lorsque évoquer ses rassemblements à travers l’Europe ne le faisait pas penser à sa fiancée tandis qu’elle brûlait jusqu’à ne plus être qu’un tas de cendres.

Et à côté, pour revenir dans la joyeuseté diplomatique, l’Union des Fédérations Slaves Orientales était aussi impassible que la tête de son envoyé. Qui ne parlait que le russe, et un russe qui semblait venir de la Sibérie profonde. Si l’air d’incompréhension de leur traducteur était une quelconque indication. Dans tous les cas, le dialogue était aussi aisé que dresser un hippogriffe, et sa mère avait été une sacrée bonne dresseuse durant ses belles années.

Puis la Chine qui, après sa guerre civile, se faisait doucement connaître par messages envoyés par hiboux. C’était ridicule, vraiment ; ils avaient un siège pour eux et leur ambassadeur, et personne pour l’occuper. En revanche, pour les laisser trier leurs messages non-traduits, il y avait du monde. De ce qu’ils en avaient compris, non pas qu’ils comprennent grand chose, le Ministère chinois n’était pas tant un Ministère qu’un système en réforme, et Thésée n’était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce que cela pouvait signifier pour eux. Un bien, ou un mal ? Le mystère restait entier. Il y avait depuis longtemps que le Ministère britannique avait dû faire affaire avec celui chinois ; tenter maintenant de nouer des liens aurait été une manoeuvre autant intelligente que opportuniste. Une manoeuvre, donc, que Fawley ne tenta pas. 

Ça faisait depuis plusieurs mois qu’il n’avait pas vu ses parents, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Les coups d’oeil désapprobateurs de Newt étaient assez équivoques, mais Thésée refusait de prendre une leçon de morale de la part de son frère, _aka_ le magizoologiste globe-trotter qui balade un Nundu dans sa valise mal fermée.

Le seul qui comprenait les relations internationales, dans tout ce fatras, c’était Percival. Et celui qu’on écoutait parce qu’il était un héros de guerre, c’était Thésée. Sauf que Thésée n’était pas Percival. Enfin. Bon.

Ils faisaient une sacrée bonne équipe, quand on y pensait, ou en tout cas assez efficace pour que lorsque Thésée transmette les conclusions de Percival, on ne pense pas tout de suite à le contredire. Personnellement, ça lui suffisait. Il avait d’autres chats à fouetter que de rester assis et écouter des gens se crier dessus toute la journée. Alors quand leur travail était fini, ils se levaient, quittaient la salle, et généralement Picquery reprenait le flambeau. On pouvait lui trouver tous les défauts du monde (comme par exemple : je n’ai pas réussi à voir que l’un de mes plus proches associés était en fait Grindelwald déguisé) mais la présidente était loyale et surtout, confiante. Encore plus après toute la débâcle qu’elle avait essuyé l’année dernière.

1928, pour résumé, fut une année bien longue et vide d’action. Ce qui n’empêcha tout de même pas quelques agréables moments, quand on voulut bien les laisser vivre.

* * *

Il reçut le verdict du Magenmagot début mars. Quasiment trois mois après sa parution devant les siégeurs permanents. Avec le début des assemblées avec les représentants d’autres pays, et ses allers-retours en France pour tenter de limiter la casse que Travers ne voulait pas gérer, Thésée avait quelque peu oublié de stresser. Alors lorsque le hibou grand duc déposa sur son bureau l’enveloppe officielle, avec un air pincé qui aurait pu être emprunté à Nicholas Malfoy lui-même. L’animal s’envola dès sa tâche effectuée, avec un hululement courroucé. 

Thésée n’eut pas le temps de s’en soucier ; sitôt qu’il avait reconnu la provenance de cette lettre, il avait bondi dessus pour l’ouvrir dans une longue déchirure nette. Ses yeux parcoururent avec fièvre le contenu, lisant en diagonale jusqu’à parvenir à la ligne qui le concernait le plus.

**_Avec cette audience, nous, siégeurs permanents du Magenmagot, sommes parvenus à la conclusion que, bien que de nombreuses erreurs ont été commises, elles n’auraient pu être évitées autrement que par des actions extrêmes ne pouvant être prises rationnellement. Par conséquent, aucune sanction ne sera prise contre vous, et vous pouvez dès à présent retournez à vos occupations habituelles._ **

Seul, il s’assura cependant qu’il n’était pas observé par ses subordonnés avant de former le poing de la victoire. Enfin un rayon de soleil dans cette mer de nuages noir qui tapissait son quotidien.

* * *

« Thésée, il me semble que tu la connais déjà de circonstances peu... amicales, mais je te présente Porpentina Goldstein. »

Thésée regarda Porpentina. Porpentina foudraya Thésée du regard.

Au milieu de tout ça, Percival noua ses mains dans son dos et les dévisagea tour à tour, dans un tic qui avait tout l’air d’être nerveux.

Il n’avait jamais vu Percival avec un tic avant. Et il était sûr que c’était par une volonté immense que ce dernier n’était pas en train de se balancer d’avant en arrière.

Lentement, Porpentina lui tendit une main.

« Tina suffira amplement. Monsieur Scamander. »

Wow. Elle avait un talent indéniable pour vous insulter sans prononcer un seul mot désobligeant. Et vu la tête de Percival, il le savait également.

Avec encore plus de précautions, Thésée se saisit de la main de Tina. Ils entreprirent mutuellement la tâche ardue de broyer le plus d’os possible, sans grand succès malheureusement.

« Monsieur Scamander sera _parfait_ , _Porpentina_. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Newt sortit la tête de sa valise, l’air vaguement contrarié. Le fait qu’elle était posée sur le bureau de Thésée rendait la scène encore plus hilarante, si seulement l’atmosphère n’était pas aussi lourde.

« Pas encore morts ? », demanda-t-il d’une traite, l’appel de ses animaux qu’on entendait au loin l’enjoignant à se dépêcher de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

« Pas encore, non, » confirma Percival avec dans la voix quelque chose de presque _joyeux_.

Newt les regarda comme pour vérifier puis lâcha un «Uh» suivi de :

« Prévenez-moi quand ce sera le cas. »

Et à lui de refermer sa valise fissa, laissant Percival légèrement hilare. 

Thésée et Tina ? Trop occupés à s’assassiner du regard.

Les trois compères étaient de passage à Londres, et tandis que son frère en profitait pour l’éviter de la meilleur façon possible, Percival avait décidé de lui présenter de manière plus formelle celle qu’il avait déjà rencontré brièvement à Paris.

Porpentina Goldstein avait l’air d’avoir avalé un citron, et ce dernier, en plus de lui avoir arraché la langue, lui causant une mauvaise humeur pour la journée, lui était également resté en travers de la gorge. Ils se foudroyaient mutuellement du regard, chacun n’ayant aucune intention de le détourner le premier.

Dans ce long duel, Percival fut le premier à perdre patience, puisqu’il finit par les rappeler de sa présence d’un raclement de gorge impatient. Ils tournèrent la tête de concert, tous les deux habitués à tout de suite lui accorder leur pleine attention, et l’américain ne s’en priva pas un seul instant.

« En attendant Newt, pourquoi ne pas faire plus ample connaissance ? »

La lèvre supérieure de Porpentina se retroussa en une grimace peu flatteuse, et si Thésée ne l’imita pas, ce fut simplement parce qu’il avait une meilleure maîtrise de sa face. En revanche, un air mauvais se dessinait dans les yeux de la jeune Auror américaine, un qu’il n’était pas certain d’apprécier, d’autant plus qu’ils étaient là en qualité d’invités, et pas le contraire.

« Ça m’étonnerait qu’il veuille se montrer avec _lui_ dans la pièce, » cracha-t-elle, et ceci fit plus mal que prévu. Pourtant, il se força à accuser le coup et à rester le plus neutre possible. Ce n’était pas en mettant de l’huile sur le feu qu’ils pourraient... avancer, ou quelque chose du genre.

À part cette rencontre à Paris, honnêtement, Thésée ne voyait pas pourquoi Porpentina mettait un point d’honneur à le détester. Peut-être avait-elle monté dans sa tête toute une personnalité qu’elle lui attribuait maintenant sans lui laisser l’opportunité de se défaire de cette image négative. Ou bien était-ce tout simplement cette brève rencontre au Ministère français ; à vrai dire, c’était plutôt _Thésée_ qui avait des raisons de lui en vouloir, que elle. Elle n’était pas celle qui avait dû se faire aider de ses Aurors pour se lever de la chaise à laquelle elle n’avait _pas_ été restreinte. 

Thésée aurait voulu rester l’homme noble de la pièce, mais si on commençait à attaquer sur les fratries, il n’allait pas se gêner pour riposter. Ces derniers jours étaient tendus ; pas question qu’il encaisse sans broncher alors que c’était ce qu’il faisait toute la journée, et face à des personnes à qui il ne pouvait pas répondre sous peine de se prendre un blâme.

« Comment va votre soeur ? », demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Les yeux de Porpentina s’assombrirent. Percival grogna dans ses mains. Les couteaux étaient sortis, et il n’y aurait aucun survivant.

* * *

Après cette rencontre brève et fortuite, ses camarades américains repartirent dans leurs pays, et Newt les accompagna sans se faire prier. Thésée avait déjà eu l’impression, auparavant, que son frère l’évitait le plus possible, et que la raison de ses voyages autour du monde n’étaient pas tant pour écrire un livre que pour éviter de le croiser entièrement. Mais ç’aurait été s’accorder trop d’importance aux yeux de son frère. Cependant, tandis que le bateau s’éloignait vers l’horizon, Thésée ne put s’empêcher de penser que ce départ ressemblait à s’y méprendre à une fuite.

Le bureau des Aurors était dans le même état qu’il l’avait laissé ce matin en partant accompagner ses invités au port, et il lui adressa à peine un regard. Toujours le même spectacle, rien de nouveau à observer.

Il s’arrêta net à l’embrasure de la porte, et se retourna lentement.

Justement. Rien n’avait changé. C’était bien ça le problème, pas vrai ? Rien depuis le Père-Lachaise n’avait changé. Les bureaux inoccupés et qui ne seraient jamais réclamés par leurs anciens propriétaires avaient été laissés tels quels, tels des reliques du passé qu’on ne devrait toucher sous aucun prétexte.

Avec d’infinies précautions, comme si le mobilier allait l’attaquer si il osait transgresser l’accord tacite de non-toucher, Thésée passa un doigt sur la surface, et lorsqu’il l’inspecta, il était gris de poussière accumulée. Le bureau n’avait jamais été très lumineux ; les fenêtres magiques pouvaient certes imiter n’importe quel temps, mais ces derniers jours, il était à tendance pluvieuse. Et personne n’avait passé un _Recurvite_ ou un _Tergeo_ depuis belle lurette. 

Ne se rendant pas compte qu’il avait un public, Thésée faillit sursauter en voyant les regards à peine dissimulés de ses Aurors. Refusant de rougir de gêne, il préféra demander à Maggie :

« Y a-t-il quelque chose de prévu sur mon emploi du temps ? »

La sorcière cligna des yeux, avant de s’empresser de répondre :

« Non, directeur. »

Thésée enleva son manteau, qu’il n’avait pas quitté, et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il remonta ses manches de chemise et déboutonna son veston, qu’il enleva et envoya rejoindre son manteau.

« Il serait temps de défaire tout ces bureaux, alors. »

La tâche fut aisée, assurément parce qu’il fut largement aidé par une poignée d’Aurors désoeuvrés, ou alors ils avaient tout simplement pitié de lui, qui sait. 

Chacun des bureaux fut vidé de ses effets, tous mis dans des cartons transfigurés de rouleaux de parchemin vierges que leur donna Maggie. Tous s’activèrent en silence dans le coin où une connaissance aujourd’hui disparue avait alors ses habitudes ; ce fut donc tout naturellement que Thésée se retrouva assigné au bureau de Leta.

Leta n’avait pas été Auror longtemps. Quelques mois à peine, mais ces quelques mois avaient été suffisants pour qu’elle puisse amasser une collection remarquable d’objets magiques ou Moldus en tout genre. Bien éloignée de la vision Sang-Pure de sa famille, sa fiancée— son _ex_ -fiancée avait adoré collectionner les bibelots en tout genre. En ouvrant les tiroirs, Thésée retrouva pêle-mêle plusieurs boules à neige, des presses-papiers qu’elle n’avait jamais, ô grand jamais, utilisé, et deux livres Moldus dont les titres ne lui disaient rien. 

En dessous de tout ce bazar, il trouva des photos. Une de Newt, découpée dans un journal ; son frère se cachait timidement, comme à son habitude, le menton enfoncé dans l’épaule droite dans une vaine tentative d’échapper au regard de l’appareil photo. Un article sur la catastrophe de New York, sans doute, ou quand il avait fallu tuer une autre crise diplomatique dans l’oeuf. Une photographie d’eux deux en face de leur nouvellement acquise maison, qu’ils avaient réussi à acheter après de longues et âpres négociations. Prise par un Moldu, cette fois-ci, leurs visages figés dans des grimaces de joie et de rire, le bras de Thésée enroulé autour de sa taille, la main de Leta sur son épaule. Puis d’autres de paysages que Leta n’avait jamais dû voir ; sans aucun doute, des cartes postales qu’elle ou ses collègues avaient dégoté pour elle. De simples cadeaux, qui avaient dû ravir Leta.

Et pour tout finir, une enveloppe. Son nom écrit à l’encre bleu, de cette même écriture élégante qu’il avait fini par reconnaître par coeur. Personne n’aurait pu le tromper ; c’était bien celle de Leta.

Ignorant l’activité silencieuse autour de lui, Thésée ouvrit l’enveloppe avec délicatesse et, sentant qu’il en aurait besoin, s’assit. Tous les Aurors présents redécouvraient apparemment ceux qui avaient été plus que des collègues.

_Thésée_ , avait-elle écrit, et déjà il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Thésée prit une respiration fébrile et tenta de se plonger tant bien que mal dans la lecture de ce qui serait la dernière lettre qu’il recevrait jamais de sa fiancée.

_Thésée,_

_Je me doute bien que tu ne fouillerais jamais dans mes affaires, pas sans ma permission, et sachant que tu ne l’auras jamais, je ne vois que deux solutions à cette énigme : soit tu es devenu paranoïaque, et dans ce cas nous aurons une longue discussion un jour ou un autre ; soit je suis morte, et tu t’es enfin résolu, après plusieurs mois, à débarrasser mes affaires, pour laisser la place à quelqu’un de compétent._

Il rigola, un petit bruit mouillé qu’il s’efforça de réprimer avant que quelqu’un ne le remarque.

_Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Après tout, comment savoir comment je suis morte ? Me connaissant, ce n’était ni très courageux, ni très intelligent. Je suis sans doute partie dans beaucoup de larmes, en train d’implorer pour ma vie ; après tout, c’est ce que je sais faire de mieux._ (Elle savait faire tellement plus que ça. Elle savait le faire rire et le calmer, le faire réfléchir et le challenger quand il trouvait le manque de défi irritant. Elle savait se hisser à sa hauteur et lui asséner ses quatre vérités quand il racontait n’importe quoi. Elle savait se battre pour elle et pour les autres, et rester brave en toutes circonstances. Elle savait faire toutes ces choses-là, et bien plus encore.) _Dans tous les cas, je sais que tu vas te flageller pour ça. Tu réfléchiras à milles éventualités. Tu envisageras tous les scénarios. Tu trouveras mille solutions que tu penseras auront pu me sauver, mais la vérité est que tu n’en sais rien, et que c’est encore un autre moyen pour toi de te reprocher quelque chose que tu n’aurais pu arranger._

_Je t’aime_ (quand était la dernière fois qu’ils se l’étaient dit ? Ses souvenirs de cette journée étaient brouillés par le chagrin et la colère, et il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de si il avait vraiment réussi à la faire se sentir aimée) _, et je dis cela en y mettant tout mon coeur, toute ma force. Chaque jour passé à tes côtés était un jour unique, magique. Je n’aurais pas souhaité autre chose pour moi, et si le futur aurait pu être vécu, je sais avec certitude qu’il m’aurait toujours transporté au premier jour où nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments, cet instant si magique où nos coeurs ont battu en harmonie et n’ont cessé de le faire jusqu’à ce que le mien ne s’éteigne._

_Je pars sans t’avoir dit beaucoup de choses, et j’aurais aimé avoir eu le courage d’être sincère avec toi. Peut-être, si les âges nous avaient permis de les passer ensemble, aurais-je pu osé ce qui me semble pour l’instant impossible. Les Lestrange sont maudits ainsi, après tout. Mais malgré cela, ne doute pas de mon affection, qui est aussi intacte qu’au premier jour._

_Je t’aime, Thésée._

_Ta Leta._

Thésée renifla, et s’essuya le nez avec son poignet, ignorant l’humidité signalant le dépôt de morve sur sa peau. 

Un peu perdu, il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne lui prêtait attention. Tout le monde était occupé. Le monde continuait de tourner, mais pendant l’espace d’un instant, il lui avait semblé être retourner dans un temps où Leta était encore là, et où sa voix flottait dans sa tête comme une présence fantomatique.

« Foutues allergies, » grommela-t-il pour justifier ses yeux humides, quand bien même personne ne l’écoutait ni le dévisageait.

Il plia précieusement la lettre en quatre, et la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Il n’y avait plus rien à débarrasser ; il avait fait le tour des affaires de Leta. Avec un dernier regard vers le contenu du carton, il prit le couvercle et le posa dessus. Puis, d’un coup de baguette, Thésée scella la boîte, et ce fut tout. Pas de grande cérémonie, pas de confettis. L’affaire fut réglée en silence, et il put s’en retourner à son bureau, laissant derrière lui ses Aurors redécouvrir le passé.

* * *

Ce qui fut plus délicat, en revanche, ce fut de faire face au ministre et au directeur du Département de la Justice magique. Après son audition et le rendu du verdict, assez naïvement, Thésée avait crut être à peu près tiré d’affaire. On le scruterait certes avec plus d’attention, et le moindre faux pas risquait aujourd’hui de lui péter au visage ; malgré tout, il avait estimé ne pas s’en être trop mal sorti, et être parvenu à reporter la faute sur quelqu’un d’autre avec efficacité. 

C’était sans compter sur son patron, Torquil Travers, et le ministre, Fawley, dont l’avis et les décisions prévalaient sur celles du Magenmagot, si divergence d’opinion il y avait.

Travers était dans une si mauvaise passe qu’il cherchait à rejeter la faute sur n’importe qui. Après avoir fait un classement de ceux qui seraient le plus attaquables, il avait apparemment décidé s’en prendre à celui qui l’avait mis dans cette situation en premier lieu. Soit Thésée.

Malheureusement pour lui, Thésée avait deux choses que l’homme ne possédait pas : un statut de héros de guerre, et une bonne opinion publique. 

Travers passa une heure à essayer de l’amadouer pour qu’il essaye de prendre le blâme, _encore_ , avec lui, puis une autre heure à tenter de l’intimider. 

Thésée passa ces deux heures à s’ennuyer ferme.

« Ce n’est pas fini, Scamander, » grinça Travers lorsqu’il fut clair qu’il ne céderait pas. Toute l’affection qu’il semblait avoir eu pour lui avait disparu au profit d’un mépris indéniable ; l’homme était en mode survie et n’hésiterait pas à offrir sa tête sur un plateau si cela signifiait garder son boulot. Sauf que Thésée n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et le laisser s’en tirer à si bon compte.

Dès qu’il sortit du bureau de son supérieur, il fila droit vers celui du ministre.

Hector Fawley était relativement nouveau dans cette position ; et, en trois ans de mandat, rien de bon n’en était sorti, si ce n’est la menace grandissante de Grindelwald. Tandis qu’il le recevait dans son bureau, et que Thésée s’installait dans un des confortables fauteuils, il se prépara à la bataille. Soit il ressortait avec son soutien, soit sans ; pour faire court, avec son boulot ou contraint de retourner vivre chez ses parents.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Scamander, fit le ministre en nouant ses mains. Je vous écoute.

\- Je viens de passer deux heures dans le bureau du directeur Travers pendant qu’il essayait de me faire prendre le blâme pour Paris, _après_ l’audience du Magenmagot. Monsieur. »

Fawley le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et, voyant que la suite n’arrivait pas, demanda :

« Et donc ? »

Thésée s’enfonça plus dans le fauteuil et croisa les jambes. La discussion allait être longue.

« Un mot de votre part, monsieur le ministre, ne serait pas de refus. Je crains qu’il ne me refasse un coup pareil... Et ne me fasse gâcher du temps. Celui du bureau des Aurors. Alors qu’il nous en manque déjà. »

Le ministre finit par soupirer, le mouvement créant d’intéressantes rides sur son front.

« Il faut cependant admettre une certaine part de responsabilité, Scamander. Ce coup à Paris a grandement affaibli nos relations internationales avec la France.

\- J’agissais sous ordre, monsieur le ministre. Si je ne les avais pas suivi, j’aurais pu être accusé d’insubordination et mis à pied, et la situation serait la même qu’actuellement. Quelqu’un d’autre aurait pris ma place. 

\- Vous êtes en train d’accuser votre supérieur de grave faute professionnelle, » résuma Fawley.

Merlin, mais avait-il seulement lu le rapport du Magenmagot ? Avait-il lu les journaux ?

Mais c’était là la partie où il fallait agir prudemment, malgré toute son exaspération. Si Thésée se révélait trop gourmand, Fawley n’allait pas hésiter à lui claquer la porte au nez ; Travers, qu’on le veuille ou non, était une figure ancienne du ministère de la Magie. Thésée n’était chef Auror que depuis deux ans, nommé en plus un peu avant que Newt ne commence à semer des animaux dans New York. Son prédécesseur s’était d’ailleurs déplacé pendant qu’il prenait ses marques en Angleterre. 

Mais Thésée pouvait offrir quelque chose que Travers, là encore, n’avait pas : de la stabilité.

« Je vous demande juste de lui en toucher un mot, monsieur le ministre. De ne pas nous mêler dans sa démise. Nous avons déjà affaire à Grindelwald, nous n’avons pas besoin que quelqu’un d’autre vienne nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Fawley resta silencieux. Puis, lentement, il se leva. Thésée le suivit des yeux tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers l’une de ces grandes fenêtres au faux temps : de la pluie. Ces derniers jours, c’était tout le temps de la pluie. Le ministre ne lui jeta pas un regard tandis qu’il répondait prudemment :

« J’ai reçu une demande officielle de dégradation professionnelle à votre encontre, Scamander. Je pense que vous vous doutez déjà de qui elle provient. »

Travers ne perdait aucun temps, alors.

« Je m’apprêtais à la signer quand vous êtes arrivé. »

Il dut se retenir de jurer.

Encore pire. Malgré la décision du Magenmagot de le maintenir à son poste, le ministre était tout à fait apte à passer outre. Si tel était le cas, Thésée pouvait demander un recours, mais la procédure serait longue et fatigante, et même pas garantie de fonctionner. 

« Mais peut-être mon jugement est-il erroné, Scamander. Je suis plus vieux, j’ai connu Torquil plus longtemps, je sais ce qu’il peut m’apporter et ce qu’il lui manque. »

Cette fois-ci, le ministre se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé.

« Que pouvez-vous nous donner que d’autres n’ont pas, Scamander ? Des jeunes comme vous, des héros de guerre, nous en avons. Vous n’êtes pas irremplaçables. Alors ?

\- ... Des relations diplomatiques avec les Américains. »

Fawley haussa les sourcils. Apparemment, si il s’attendait à quelque chose, ce n’était clairement pas à ça.

« Nous en avons déjà.

\- Pas à ce niveau-là. Vous avez une relation cordiale, parce que actuellement la France est une rivale coriace. Mais dès que Picquery le pourra, elle n’hésitera pas à nous jeter en pâture.

\- Que vous ayez fait ami-ami—

\- Ça change tout, monsieur le ministre, coupa Thésée. Percival Graves, leur directeur des Aurors et du Département de la justice magique, est un ami personnel. Même avec des liens sectionnés, nous en garderons un durable avec une partie du MACUSA. Et Graves ne voudra pas travailler avec Travers. Il le trouvera trop... _agressif_. »

Non pas que Percival n’était pas capable d’attaquer quelqu’un, mais Thésée n’allait pas dire que son ami risquait de trouver Travers simplement idiot. Travers n’était pas idiot, mais dirigé par cette intelligence malicieuse qui tendait à prendre des décisions basées sur l’honneur plutôt que sur les faits. Percival était tout le contraire. Percival était posé, réfléchi, et si la mission en bénéficiait, il aurait certainement accepté de débarquer en robe sur une scène de crime.

(Il dut retenir un rire en imaginant l’image. Maintenant n’était pas le bon moment pour y penser.)

Mais Fawley, au lieu de l’interrompre pour le virer, parut réfléchir. Enhardi, Thésée enchaîna :

« Travers a également perdu assez de soutiens dans le département. En plus de ne pas avoir ma... _renommée_ , » et là il faillit mettre un accent fier, mais se retint au dernier moment, « renommée qui, il faut avouer, nous ouvre des portes et des opportunités qu’on ne peut négliger.

\- Les Travers sont une grande famille de ce pays. Je suis sûr que ce que vous avez comme renommée, il l’a en relations. »

Thésée s’autorisa une grimace.

« Des relations ? Avec les Black, les Malfoy, les Lestrange ? Ce ne sont pas eux qui nous aideront. Plus qu’actuellement, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter. Même les Shafiq sont divisés, et Travers ne côtoient que les mauvais de la bande — si je peux me permettre l’expression. »

Si l’expression du ministre était un quelconque indicateur, il s’était peut-être permis beaucoup de choses. Autant ne pas s’arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Un attachement certain avec nos employés. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes recrues qui ne se sentent pas forcément liés à Travers. Et il y en a qui ont fait la guerre : je ne pense pas qu’elles voient d’un bon oeil l’idée de prendre des ordres de lui. »

Quoi d’autre, quoi d’autre. Il y avait bien autre chose qu’il puisse dire qui n’allait pas lui coûter son travail... !

Fawley leva une main impérieuse, interrompant son flot de pensées. Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant que Thésée se rendit compte qu’il agrippait avec force les accoudoirs, et que ses doigts étaient presque blancs.

« Cela suffira, Scamander. Je vais étudier ce que vous m’avez dit avec attention, et vous saurez ma décision bien assez tôt. »

Il n’aurait su décrypter le ton du ministre, mais il pouvait reconnaître un ordre implicite quand il en entendait un. 

Se levant, Thésée salua le ministre d’un hochement de tête, la gorge soudainement sèche. Il ne se permit une faiblesse qu’une fois dehors et s’appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, le coeur battant.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre que Fawley daigne les sortir de cette mélasse.

* * *

Torquil Travers fut remercié trois jours plus tard, et la Gazette du Sorcier titra :

**FAWLEY EN MANQUE D’UN DIRECTEUR DU DJM ; FAUTE OU BÉNÉDICTION ?**

« Je ne sais pas qui est ce journaliste mais il vient de dire que Travers est un ‘‘obnubilé du pouvoir, si seulement agiter sa baguette signifiait en avoir’’, » _caqueta_ Thésée devant sa cheminée le soir même. Chaque lecture était meilleure que la précédente. Oh, si un jour quelqu’un devait écrire un article sur lui, pour sûr qu’il appellerait ce type. Un certain Skeeter, à la plume bien acérée. Quitte à se faire tailler en morceaux par les médias, autant l’être par un pro.

La tête enflammée de Percival vacilla ; l’instant d’après, un sourire gardé ornait ses lèvres.

« Des nouvelles du nouveau directeur ?

****\- Pas encore. Travers vient d’être viré, Percy, ça va prendre quelques jours.

****\- Pas de proposition ?

****\- Tu plaisantes ? Fawley a viré Travers parce que le public allait avoir sa tête de toute manière. J’ai été le dernier clou du cercueil, rien de plus. »

Mais quel clou. Thésée chérirait pour toujours l’air enragé de Travers tandis qu’il sortait du bureau du ministre, et celui absolument _ravi_ de ses Aurors. Une d’entre eux avait même sorti une bouteille de vodka de son bureau ; mais Rekowski avait des racines russes de par son père, alors il avait laissé couler.

Percival huma, et Thésée reposa son journal.

« Rien de nouveau de ton côté ? 

****\- Seraphina cherche encore un moyen d’insulter le ministre français. Non, rien de nouveau. »

Puis son ami eut un air plus inquisiteur, et Thésée sut ce qu’il allait dire avant même qu’il ne pose la question :

« Je ne veux pas parler de Leta. »

Percival ferma la bouche. Il ne soupira pas, mais c’était proche, il pouvait le dire.

« Il faut que j’y aille, Thee. Pas le même fuseau horaire. Je suis censé travailler. »

Il sembla le détailler du regard, critique, et cette fois-ci soupira vraiment.

« Prends soin de toi, s’il te plaît. Tu ne nous es d’aucune utilité à moitié mort.

****\- C’est ça, c’est ça, _maman_. Bonne réunion, ou quoi que ce soit. »

Même lui pouvait dire qu’il évitait le sujet, et Thésée était passé maître dans l’art de se leurrer la face. Percival serra les lèvres, ces dernières formant une fine ligne ; et il ne souriait pas, tandis qu’il retirait sa tête du feu.

Thésée se laissa retomber dans sa chaise. Sa joie avait été quelque peu diminuée, et même en fixant le plafond, il n’arrivait plus à se réjouir totalement des dernières nouvelles. 

Satané Graves.


	3. 1929

En cette fraîche journée de janvier, Thésée sortit du bureau du ministre en claquant la porte.

Trois heures de gâchées, pour une conclusion révoltante. Tout simplement révoltante.

Il débarqua dans le bureau des Aurors avec la même vigueur colérique, et toute l’activité s’arrêta tandis qu’il traversait la pièce avant de s’arrêter devant la porte de son bureau. 

Ses Aurors savaient qu’il avait eu une réunion de la plus haute importance, tant pour leur avenir que pour la marche à suivre concernant Grindelwald et ses acolytes. Et ils en attendaient autant ; comme par exemple, l’autorisation officielle de se lancer activement à leurs recherches. De trouver ses taupes. De pouvoir enfin _riposter_.

Thésée inhala un grand coup puis se retourna pour faire face à ses subordonnés. Tout le monde pouvait encore lire la tension qui s’était logée dans ses épaules, sans aucun doute. Il douta qu’elle la quitte avant longtemps.

« Où sont les autres ?, demanda-t-il d’abord en voyant que certains manquaient à l’appel.

****\- La brigade magique a appelé Prewett et McCool en renforcement dans Soho, répondit Maggie du tac-au-tac, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Astarabadi et Bones doivent être dans le bâtiment, si vous voulez les chercher.

****\- Non, tant pis pour eux. Ils apprendront la nouvelle à leur retour. Maintenant, écoutez-moi tous. »

La remarque était inutile ; tout le monde était déjà pendu à ses lèvres. 

Thésée s’humecta les lèvres et finit par annoncer :

« Fawley nous a refusé l’autorisation. En cas de rencontre directe avec Grindelwald ou un seul de ses alliés, c’est la négociation qui prime.

****\- Quoi ?! », explosa Rekowski, avant que sa meilleure amie ne la rappelle à l’ordre en trois murmures.

Thésée ne lui en porta pas préjudice ; après tout, si il avait eu moins de self-contrôle, dans le bureau du ministre, il aurait eu exactement la même réaction. Mais il devait activement prouver qu’il n’était pas qu’un petit jeune se laissant dicter par des caprices, alors il était resté, à l’extérieur du moins, de marbre. Intérioriser était la meilleure tactique pour l’instant, mais Rekowski n’avait pas à se soucier de ces règles, et elle en profitait clairement.

« Je ne suis pas plus heureux que vous, et il va falloir que je revienne à la charge. Mais plus tard. Pour l’instant, Fawley n’a pas l’air prêt de bouger. 

****\- Et si on monte tous dans son bureau pour le forcer à céder ? », demanda à sa gauche Leonard Smith, avec un sourire mauvais.

Thésée s’en autorisa un mais secoua la tête par la négative.

« Non. Il pensera que l’ordre vient de moi et ce sera ma tête sur un pic, en plus de le conforter dans son idée. Écoutez, interrompit-il en voyant Rekowski revenir à la charge, je ne suis pas là pour vous offrir des solutions, parce qu’il n’y en a pas. Vous êtes le bienvenu pour aller lui crier dessus dans une initiative _personnelle_ , mais je n’ai pas envie de recruter des Aurors dans ce bourbier actuel. Il n’y a rien à faire pour le moment. On verra de quoi il en retourne plus tard. »

Un à un, ses Aurors finirent par hocher la tête. Thésée fit de même, quelque peu fier ; malgré la situation, ils restaient confiants en ses capacités de leadership.

« Retournez à votre travail et informez vos collègues de la décision du ministre _et_ de la mienne dès leur retour. Rekowski. Mon bureau. »

Il eut le temps d’apercevoir le début de son expression étonnée avant qu’il ne se tourne et ne rentre dans la pièce qui lui était dédié. Il laissa la porte ouverte et alla s’asseoir directement, confiant que l’autre le suivrait.

Rekowski ferma la porte alors qu’il finissait de s’installer dans sa chaise rembourrée. Honnêtement, travailler de cet endroit était un plaisir, parce qu’il savait intimement qu’il n’aurait jamais aucune gêne. Le mieux était quand Le... quand elle lui amenait son thé, fermait la porte à clé et...

Mais il divergeait.

Caine Rekowski était une jeune Auror, recrutée après la Première guerre mondiale, et ayant passé ses trois années de formation à survoler tout le monde et à battre tous les scores. Aujourd’hui âgée de vingt-neuf ans, on ne lui connaissait aucune relation intime, aucun mari, et Thésée avait parfois honte de se dire que cela était mieux : après tout, elle était un excellent élément, et il aurait regretté son départ après un éventuel mariage. La seule relation durable qu’elle avait était celle avec sa meilleure amie qui l’avait calmée dans le bureau des Aurors quelques minutes plus tôt : Anathema Shafiq, exactement le même âge et le même parcours. Les deux femmes habitaient ensemble, arrivaient ensemble, repartaient ensemble. Elles avaient vécu les mêmes choses, après tout : Poudlard, puis la guerre, où elles s’étaient engagées durant les derniers mois. Ce genre d’épreuves tendaient à rapprocher les gens, à l’image de Thésée et Percival Graves.

« Monsieur ? », demanda Caine en le tirant de ses réflexions intérieures.

Elle se tenait droit comme un piquet, les mains nouées derrière elle. Malgré la fraîcheur hivernale, Thésée ne l’avait jamais vu autrement qu’en chemise et pantalon large ceinturé à la taille. La seule chose qui le rassurait était ses longs cheveux blonds, qui devaient au moins abriter ses oreilles du froid.

« Par rapport à votre réaction de tout à l’heure... »

Caine se dégonfla légèrement, mais refusa de détourner le regard.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus, monsieur. 

****\- J’espère bien, » trancha-t-il, sa voix prenant des accents sévères.

Caine était une bonne recrue, certes. Mais également une impulsive. Maintenant plus que jamais, il ne pouvait pas se permettre la zizanie dans ses troupes.

« J’ignore quels sont vos antécédents, Rekowski, autres que le Père-Lachaise, mais je _refuse_ de venir vous secourir quand vous vous retrouverez incarcérée pour menace sur le ministre de la Magie.

****\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire croire, monsieur, que cette décision—

****\- Non, je n’en suis pas satisfait, Rekowski ! », cria-t-il soudainement, et l’autre baissa enfin les yeux. Mais la colère était là, presque perceptible tant elle en irradiait.

Crier, réalisa-t-il soudainement, n’allait leur apporter que de la frustration, et Thésée prit sur lui pour se calmer. Ce n’était pas de la faute de ses Aurors ; reporter sa colère sur un d’entre eux, simplement parce qu’elle avait verbalisé ce qu’ils pensaient tous, ne serait que contre-productif.

« Je n’en suis pas satisfait, répéta-t-il doucement, mais je ne vais pas pour autant tambouriner à la porte du bureau de Fawley pour lui demander des comptes. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, Rekowski ?

****\- Pour vous assurer que je me tiendrai à carreaux, » grinça-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Thésée alla pour la corriger, puis s’interrompit lui-même.

Bon. Il y avait de ça, certes. Mais pas que.

Il lui concéda cependant le point avec un hochement de tête qu’elle ne vit pas, parce qu’elle _gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol_.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant qu’il n’y a pas de ça. Mais aussi parce que vous êtes une bonne Auror, et que vous perdre maintenant ne nous servira à rien. »

Caine lui lança un coup d’oeil furtif. Toujours en colère, mais en train de se calmer. Il était sur la bonne voie.

« Aujourd’hui, plus qu’avant, j’ai besoin d’unité dans ce bureau. Prenez ça comme vous voulez, Rekowski. Une supplication, une demande, un ordre. Mais n’allez pas taper sur la porte de Fawley. Compris ? »

Quelques secondes de silence puis, voyant que l’autre ne répondait rien, il demanda plus fortement :

« _Compris_ ?

****\- Compris, monsieur Scamander.

****\- Alors vous pouvez y aller. Et n’oubliez pas de fermer la porte en sortant. »

Caine le dévisagea quelques secondes, peut-être guettant le piège ; mais, n’en voyant pas, elle finit par hocher la tête. 

Un temps plus tard et elle était partie. Et si la porte claqua plus fort que nécessaire, eh bien. Ce n’était pas son problème.

Thésée relâcha son souffle. Merlin, quelle journée. Et elle était loin d’être finie.

* * *

« C’est fâcheux, en effet, reconnut Percival ce soir-là. Picquery comptait sur la réactivité de Fawley pour faire pression sur l’Allemagne. Maintenant, cela risque d’être compliqué. »

Thésée, toujours devant sa cheminée, un plaid sur ses jambes en tailleur, grogna. Le chancelier, Maik Hergenröther, avait comme défaut d’être particulièrement dur en affaire, en plus d’y exceller ; son élection, juste après la guerre, avait été une surprise pour tout le monde. Hergenröther était quelqu’un avec qui il était si compliqué de négocier que peu de personnes s’y risquaient, ou alors avec de grandes précautions.

« Il ne veut toujours pas y mettre du sien pour Grindelwald, hein ? »

La tête enflammée de Graves secoua lentement la tête.

« Pour lui, c’est de la faute du MACUSA si il nous a glissé entre les doigts. »

Thésée se retint de dire à son ami qu’en même temps, Hergenröther n’avait pas _totalement_ tort ; la seule chose qui le retint fut l’air que Percival afficha. Visiblement, il le savait aussi, et cela lui pesait. Thésée ne pouvait pas offrir de réconfort. Il n’avait jamais été kidnappé et torturé et, de ce fait, n’avait aucune idée du sentiment qui pouvait traverser une victime apprenant que son bourreau leur avait filé entre les doigts avec une facilité presque insolente.

« Picquery ne voulait pas mettre en place une brigade de recherche internationale ?, demanda-t-il pour rediriger la conversation.

****\- Si. Mais dès qu’elle a proposé l’idée, la réunion s’est transformée en champ de bataille. Il faudra la proposer de nouveau la prochaine fois, mais qui sait quand ce sera. Accorder les emplois du temps n’est pas donné à tout le monde. Et quand ce sera le cas, la décision de Fawley sera connue.

****\- On est complètement _foutus_. »

Pour que Percival ne réponde pas, il fallait que la situation soit particulièrement dramatique.

Percival ne répondit rien.

* * *

Caine Rekowski était sujette aux changements d’humeur soudains. Sa meilleure amie, Anathema Shafiq, ne l’était pas ; c’est pour cela que Thésée décida de la prendre avec lui lorsqu’il fallut se présenter au ministère français. La situation du Père-Lachaise, même un an et demi, presque deux, après, ne s’était toujours pas calmée, ou en tout cas pas assez pour que Desmoulins lâche le morceau. Après avoir dû présenter papiers et justifications pour justifier leur présence à Paris, ils avaient dû faire de même concernant leur intervention, puisque apparemment avoir un criminel sur leur territoire ne faisait pas bouger le petit doigt des Aurors français, sauf que Thésée ne pouvait pas le formuler ainsi parce que ce n’était pas assez _diplomatique_ , par les caleçons de Merlin. En temps normal, Travers aurait dû se charger des festivités ; tout comme cela avait été le cas au Père-Lachaise, mais on avait vu le résultat. Travers n’avait justement rien fait, puis avait été viré, et même si le chef des Aurors s’en réjouissait, le fait est que la place était vacante et que la responsabilité administrative lui incombait désormais.

Desmoulins, même en pleine campagne électorale, demandait maintenant des comptes _financiers_ , mais Thésée, cette fois-ci, comptait bien ne pas se laisser faire. Il avait dû ravaler sa fierté lors des dernières négociations ; désormais, c’était à lui d’attaquer.

Et dans ces circonstances, Anathema était également un atout de taille. En plus de ne pas alterner entre deux états d’esprit toutes les cinq minutes, l’héritière des Shafiq parlait plus de cinq langues, dont le français, avait assez de connaissances judiciaires pour mettre à mal une argumentation bien construite en exploitant les petits trous des lois ou en alternant entre deux, et elle savait quand reculer et quand mordre. Tout le résultat d’une éducation digne d’une famille de Sang-Purs, donc. Pour combler le tout, elle était puissante, douée, des restes de la guerre se trouvant encore dans son attitude parfois gardée.

Il aimait bien Anathema. Beaucoup de personnes aimaient bien Anathema. Il était aisé de se lier à elle et de discuter, quand bien même on la connaissait peu. Son père, Olwenyo Shafiq, siégeait à la Confédération internationale ; ils étaient en froid depuis des années, et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Thésée n’avait pas eu énormément d’occasions de connaître l’homme, mais c’était comme tenter de négocier avec un Détraqueur et espérer de la clémence : il n’y en avait jamais. Anathema, dans tous les cas, semblait prête à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son père, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Pour l’instant, ils attendaient en silence que Desmoulins daigne les recevoir. Le ministre français aimait les faire ronger leur frein, et Thésée n’aimait pas avouer que la technique marchait. Ayant croisé les bras et les jambes, son talon tapait avec insistance sur la dalle de marbre bleu, ou peu importe ce qu’il y avait au sol, faisant résonner le son dans le couloir circulaire désert.

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, une main agrippa fermement sa cuisse, et il tourna la tête rapidement, un froncement de sourcils déjà installé. Anathema lui rendit son regard sans broncher, sa main libre sur l’accoudoir de sa chaise.

« Directeur, s’il vous plaît. Je suis à deux doigts de vous stupéfixer. »

Thésée hésita à la prendre au sérieux ; puis il vit la lueur d’humour au fond de ses yeux et finit par lâcher un rire tendu.

« Désolé, Anathema. Je ferai attention.

****\- Bien sûr. »

La conversation parut s’arrêter là ; il se surprit à vouloir la continuer.

« Pas trop de mal avec Rekowski, ces derniers temps ? Elle a digéré la nouvelle, ou bien elle continue de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? »

Anathema lui jeta un regard prudent, qu’il soutint sans broncher. Après tout, il n’avait rien à cacher. Percevant peut-être cela, ses lèvres rendues carmin par l’application de rouge à lèvres s’étirèrent en un fin sourire.

« Ça fait un mois, directeur. Si Caine n’avait pas appris la leçon aujourd’hui, je n’aurais pas accepté de venir avec vous à Paris. »

Ah oui, les inséparables. Un peu comme lui et Percival pendant la guerre.

Il fallait encore qu’il inspecte les raisons pour laquelle il s’était tant éloigné de celui qu’il avait un jour considéré comme un de ses meilleurs amis, mais faire ça impliquait revenir sur une période peu agréable de sa vie, et Thésée avait pour l’instant son lot de désagréable pour l’année, merci bien. Il s’attaquerait au morceau un autre jour.

Peut-être.

Anathema, cependant, n’avait pas fini ; sa bouche était désormais tendue en un sourire crispé, et la jeune femme finit par lui confier :

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, et elle refuse de me le dire. Tout le monde est furieux de ne pas pouvoir combattre directement Grindelwald, et elle n’a aucune raison de l’être plus que d’autres... Je ne sais pas. »

L’Auror lâcha un soupir, et Thésée put sentir toute sa fatigue d’un seul coup, quand bien même rien ne la trahissait dans sa posture, sa position, ses mots. Juste, un soupir.

« J’aurais dû insister pour qu’elle voit quelqu’un après la guerre... Maintenant, je doute que nous ayons beaucoup de temps pour trouver qui que ce soit. »

Thésée allait pour répondre quand la porte du bureau de Desmoulins s’ouvrit, et une jeune femme, sans doute sa secrétaire, ne leur lance un léger sourire tendu.

« _Madame, monsieur_ , dit-elle en français. _Le ministre va maintenant vous recevoir._

****_\- Merci_ , répondit Anathema du tac-au-tac. _Nous arrivons._ Prêt, directeur ? »

La transition était si rapide qu’il cligna juste des yeux avant de précipitamment se reprendre.

« Prêt, » répondit-il, et ils se levèrent tous les deux de leurs chaises, prêts à se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

* * *

Le premier jour d’avril, il eut la plaisante surprise de voir arriver son frère dans son bureau. 

Plaisante n’était peut-être pas le mot que Newt aurait employé, cependant, pour décrire sa situation. Son frère ne venait jamais au ministère à moins qu’il n’existe aucune autre alternative, ou alors pour obtenir un permis pour une de ses nombreuses créatures qu’il trimballait dans sa valise.

Thésée savait que son frère habitait quelque part dans Londres. Il avait dû déménager après son voyage autour du monde, histoire de pouvoir stocker toutes ses bêtes quelque part, et ne lui avait pas envoyé l’adresse. Les rares fois où ils s’étaient vus étaient au restaurant ou chez Thésée et Le— enfin, autre part. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne picotait pas, quelque part, cet éloignement volontaire mais Thésée n’allait pas chercher à lui forcer la main et à l’éloigner encore plus de lui. Leur relation n’était tout simplement plus la même depuis que Thésée avait commencé à grimper les échelons du ministère, et depuis que Newt avait décidé, du jour au lendemain, de se mettre à chasser des _Nundu_ et des _Niffleurs_ pour le simple plaisir de les garder dans une valise. Les deux désapprouvaient le métier de l’autre, et ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de surmonter cette légère différence d’opinion ; la guerre le leur avait pris.

Thésée se consolait néanmoins en se disant que son job n’impliquait pas détruire un quart de New York, puis il se rappelait le Père-Lachaise et tout à coup, il avait mieux à penser.

« Newt, fit-il de sa voix la plus plaisante. Quelle bonne surprise. »

Son ton était probablement un peu plat. En même temps, il était en train de remplir des rapports.

Rekowski, encore elle, était parvenue à débusquer une vente illégale de produits moldus trafiqués. L’affaire aurait dû être transférée, si seulement elle n’avait pas décidé de faire exploser une maison en tentant d’arrêter les deux coupables. 

Un de ces jours, cette Auror aurait sa peau.

Son frère, en tout cas, fixait intensément le tapis du regard. Au moins, il n’était pas flanqué de Tina ; cette dernière devait avoir du travail autre part, et ce ne serait pas Thésée qui allait la quémander. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer un frère fuyant, pas la peine de rajouter une Auror rancunière à l’équation.

« Oui, eh bien, j’étais de passage à Londres et je me suis dit. Enfin. Pourquoi pas ? »

Thésée soupira et reposa sa plume avec la plus grande prudence. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais voir son frère éveillait en lui une sorte de colère qu’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Une impatience, plutôt, qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé aussi rapidement auparavant. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu’il n’aimait pas que son temps soit gâché ; aussi décida-t-il de ne pas tourner autour du pot, et de demander directement :

« Ce sera un permis pour quel animal, cette fois-ci ? »

Les derniers mots étaient une addition involontaire ; il les regretta aussitôt qu’ils quittèrent sa bouche, et que Newt fronça les sourcils, relevant un peu le regard pour fixer un point au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Même si il ne le regardait pas directement, cependant, Thésée pouvait lire toute la confusion de son frère.

« Aucun permis. Thésée. Juste te voir. Ça fait longtemps. »

Ça faisait bien un an, oui. Percival voyait plus son frère que lui, par Merlin. Percival avait dû lui fournir les papiers nécessaires, réalisa-t-il soudainement, et une telle incompétence, soudainement, lui donna la voix sèche :

« Tu m’as vu. Quoi d’autre ? »

Silence.

Newt le regardait directement, maintenant, avec une sorte d’effarement qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu sur la tête de son frère. Puis il prit un air beaucoup plus dangereux : celui déterminé.

Un Newt déterminé était une menace pour plusieurs raisons, mais la principale était qu’il ne lâchait pas le morceau avant de l’avoir totalement rongé, et de s’en estimer satisfait. Thésée venait de se mettre dans une sale situation sans l’aide de personne, si ce n’est de son humeur épouvantable des derniers mois. Des dernières années, même.

« Thésée, demanda son frère d’une voix basse qui égalait souvent à son ton inquisiteur. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

****\- Actuellement ? Absolument. Tip-top. Les bienfaits du travail au bureau. Je n’ai pas vu une seule ruelle sombre depuis deux ans, si tu peux le croire. »

Les sourcils de Newt se froncèrent encore plus. Ce qui avait dû être pour lui une simple visite de passage devait peu à peu se transformer, dans sa tête, en une intervention d’urgence.

Il fallait qu’il y mette un frein avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

« Et comment va ton Nundu... Betty ? Toujours aussi venimeuse ?

****\- Tu n’as jamais voulu savoir comment allait Betty.

****\- Il faut bien une première fois à tout. »

Les mains de Newt formaient des gestes compliqués là où elles reposaient sur ses cuisses. Son frère nouait et dénouait ses doigts dans un tic nerveux qui, semblait-il, était totalement indépendant de sa nouvelle quête : faire parler Thésée.

« Est-ce que tu vas _bien_ ?, redemanda-t-il plus fort.

****\- Et toi ?

****\- Thésée.

****\- Newt. »

La vraie différence entre les deux, c’était bien que _Thésée_ avait reçu une formation sur comment résister à la torture moldue. Pourquoi, cela le dépassait, mais il n’allait pas commencer à s’interroger maintenant sur les bienfaits de sa formation d’Auror, sans compter qu’elle lui avait sauvé la vie plus d’une fois.

Aujourd’hui, apparemment, était une de ces fois-là.

« Tu sais que je peux ne pas te quitter d’une semelle, » déclara Newt au bout d’un moment, et il y avait quelque chose de _joyeux_ dans sa voix qui lui donna envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. « J’ai de quoi me nourrir dans ma valise. Et j’ai un lit, aussi. Et Dougal pour monter la garde. »

Fantastique.

« J’ai juste à balancer cette fichue valise dans une ruelle et à transplaner, grommela Thésée en baissant les yeux sur son rapport incomplet.

****\- Tu ne jetterais pas ma valise. »

C’était absolument vrai. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre la voie qu’avait choisi son frère, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il était cruel. Et Newt serait bien capable de le tuer si il faisait ne serait-ce qu’une égratignure à une seule de ses bêtes.

« Et aussi, je connais ton adresse. »

Cette fois-ci, il grogna de vive voix. Excellent.

Mais lorsqu’il releva les yeux, le sourire mi-triomphant mi-crispé-et-étrange de Newt avait tourné complètement crispé.

« Tu... habites toujours dans la maison de Leta, n’est-ce pas ?

****\- Habiter est un bien grand mot, » gronda-t-il d’un ton qui prévenait déjà que si la conversation continuait sur ce terrain là, il y aurait des conséquences.

Newt eut l’air encore plus alarmé.

La vérité était que Thésée ne voulait pas laisser partir la maison qu’il avait acheté avec Leta. Ils l’avaient prise à deux, sélectionnée après de longues et âpres discussions, parfois même des disputes, résolues à force de baiser et de cajoleries que l’on retrouvaient dans la plupart des couples heureux en ménage. Ils l’avaient prises pour les opportunités qu’elle offrait : les chambres vides, qu’ils comptaient un jour aménager pour de futurs enfants. Le petit jardin où ils avaient planté leurs roses. Quelques jours avant le Père-Lachaise, ils avaient débattu de l’idée de prendre un chien. 

En la vendant, Thésée savait qu’il planterait le dernier clou du cercueil où ne _reposait pas Leta_. Parce que Leta était devenu un petit tas de cendres un soir, alors que le ciel était dégagé et que soufflaient les flammes bleues. En vendant la maison, Thésée laissait réellement partir un futur qu’ils ne pourraient plus avoir, parce que Leta était _morte_ et que lui remplissait des _rapports_ jour après jour sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, sans pouvoir se lancer à la poursuite de ce fou furieux qui se baladait en Europe comme si il s’agissait de son terrain de jeu.

Alors avait-il fait son deuil ? Certainement pas. La lettre qu’il avait trouvé de sa bien-aimée était un début, et il la gardait toujours précieusement sur lui ; mais pour autant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle constituait véritablement un point d’ancrage à son chagrin. Était-ce raisonnable de rester dans cette maison ? Pas du tout. Était-ce même _sain_ ? Il avait des doutes. Mais quitte à en parler avec quelqu’un, il irait embêter Percival, pas son petit frère à moitié étranger et ancien meilleur ami de sa fiancée.

« Tu devrais peut-être parler à quelqu’un, tenta Newt au bout d’un moment.

****\- Oh, c’est riche, ça. Comment va Porpentina ? Comment va ce moldu, Kowalski ? Et l’autre Maledictus de Paris ? Tu planifies d’autres interventions comme celle-là ? »

Newt eut actuellement l’air blessé, et Thésée se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, prit d’un remord soudain. Son petit frère pouvait être agaçant, mais ses intentions étaient louables. Il ne méritait pas de se faire hurler dessus sans aucune autre raison valable qu’un caractère épouvantable.

« Écoute, Newt, on peut discuter plus tard, mais il faut que je travaille.

****\- Tu travailles tout le temps, Thésée. Tu n’as pas vu papa et maman depuis deux mois. Tu ne parles que de travail avec Perci— _Graves_ , se reprit son frère. Tu refuses de prendre des vacances, tu te balades à droite et à gauche dans toute l’Europe—

****\- Ok, je t’arrête là, la France n’est _pas_ l’Europe—

****\- —alors que je te rappelle que c’est plutôt _mon_ travail, » et Newt était en train d’ _hausser le ton pour le couper_. Quel enfoiré.

« Excuse moi d’avoir un poste à responsabilité, Newt, on ne peut pas tous aller à New York prendre le thé chez ses amis ! Comme si tu étais mieux placé que moi ! Toi aussi tu n’as pas vu les parents depuis un bail, ne fais pas l’innocent !

****\- Je ne prends _pas_ le thé, je ne fais _pas_ l’innocent, je suis en mission sur ordre de Dum— »

Newt se coupa d’un seul coup, mais Thésée avait entendu le nom, ou en tout cas le début. L’air paniqué de son frère disait tout : il n’avait initialement pas compté lui en toucher un mot.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec _Dumbledore_ ?

****\- Rien. »

Thésée se mit comme rappel mental d’aller regarder où avait traîné son frère ces dernières années. Il n’avait aucune confiance en Dumbledore. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu le puissant sorcier, il était sur un pont, son frère partait siroter un thé, et Leta était morte depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. L’avant-dernière fois qu’il avait vu le sorcier, ce dernier refusait de bouger le petit doigt pour les aider contre Grindelwald. Il devait y avoir une histoire croustillante là-dessous, mais Thésée n’était pas abonné à Sorcière-Hebdo, alors il n’avait aucune intention de creuser plus que nécessaire dans le passé trouble et sûrement _très_ tragique de Dumbledore. Il déléguait cette tâche à des personnes plus intéressées.

L’Auror soupira et se laissa tomber dans son siège. Le plafond, tout à coup, était devenu très intéressant. Blanc, déjà, et très haut, comme ceux des appartements. Immaculé, aussi : pas une seule araignée.

« Le problème, Newt, fit-il d’une voix lente, un peu lointaine, le problème est que tu veux que je te _parle_ , mais dès que je cherche à appliquer la réciproque, tu deviens aussi bavard qu’un Détraqueur. »

Newt ne répondit rien, et Thésée dut vérifier qu’il n’était pas parti tant il était silencieux. Mais non, monsieur le magizoologiste était toujours là, toujours dans sa chaise inconfortable, les épaules et la tête basse. 

Troisième raison principale pour laquelle Thésée ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Dumbledore : la simple mention de son prénom suffisait à rendre tout le monde défaitiste et déprimé.

« Je dois être de retour à Rio dans une heure, finit par murmurer son frère. Si je dois te parler, je préfère le faire dehors. »

Thésée passa en revue son emploi du temps, sauf qu’il n’avait rien. Donc aucune excuse pour rejeter l’invitation.

Merde. Merde merde merde. Newt allait tout lui déballer, ou alors assez pour que Thésée se sente coupable de ne rien lui dire, et il serait pris au piège.

Il pouvait encore courir jusqu’au bureau de Fawley, mais le ministre ne serait sans doute pas très heureux de le voir débarquer. Fawley, en règle générale, ne l’appréciait pas des masses, surtout depuis qu’il lui avait coûté Travers.

« J’ai un rapport à remplir, tenta-t-il plutôt faiblement.

****\- Il sera toujours là à ton retour. »

Thésée soupira. 

Coincé.

« Laisse-moi prendre ma veste et j’arrive. »

Le sourire de Newt aurait sans doute pu illuminer tout Londres en cas de coupure de courant. Thésée en fut ravi, malgré sa réticence à suivre son frère. Malgré les années, il leur restait quand même un peu de leur relation d’avant-guerre, celle normale entre membres d’une même fratrie.

Thésée ajusta une dernière fois les boutons de sa veste, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et la fit suivre par sa main. Puis il se tourna vers son frère et ne força pas un sourire sur ses lèvres, sachant qu’il aurait l’air faux.

« Après toi. Choisis l’adresse. Tout sauf le café au coin de la rue, en revanche, les serveurs sont exécrables. Tu peux laisser ta valise ici, si tu veux.

****\- Je ne préfère pas. Mon Niffleur... »

Son Niffleur avait encore une tendance à se faufiler hors de la malle. Si Newt le laissait se sauver dans Londres, cependant, Thésée allait s’arracher les cheveux. Dans le ministère, il pouvait au moins compter sur les employés ou ses Aurors pour ne pas louper la bête quand elle essaierait de voler quelque chose.

« Je dirai à mes Aurors de garder l’oeil ouvert. Le Botruc peut rester dans ta poche, mais c’est la seule créature que je tolèrerai dehors. »

Un silence mortifié, puis Newt murmura à sa manche :

« Tu l’as entendu, Pickett. »

Il posa sa valise sur le bureau, cependant, même si le regard qui la caressa était déchirant.

« Tu vas les revoir dans une heure, Newt, fit Thésée en lui ouvrant la porte. Je ne les envoie pas se noyer dans la Manche. »

Les épaules de Newt se tendirent, et il devina que la pensée l’avait horrifiée. Dans un geste qu’il espérait fraternel, Thésée posa sa main sur son épaule et la tapota, ce qui avait tout pour être gênant à cet instant.

Personne ne broncha quand ils sortirent tous les deux de son bureau. Maggie, toujours présente, se permit cependant de lui envoyer un sourire soulagé. C’était elle qui avait dû envoyer Newt vers lui, au lieu de lui dire que «le directeur n’est pas disponible actuellement», comme on le faisait avec les visiteurs n’ayant pas de rendez-vous.

Caine était toujours à son bureau, et se tenait parfaitement immobile tandis que Anathema passait sa baguette sur les rares blessures qu’elle avait gagné de son... _intervention_ explosive. Thésée s’arrêta à leur hauteur et attendit que leur attention soit sur lui pour leur parler :

« Personne ne rentre dans mon bureau. Et vérifiez la porte, il y a un Niffleur qui pourrait se faufiler en dessous.

****\- Compris, directeur.

****\- Parfait. Allons-y, Newt. »

Rekowski ne répondit rien d’audible ni de compréhensible, si ce n’est un grommellement qui lui attira un coup de coude de la part d’Anathema. Thésée ne s’en soucia pas plus que ça ; il avait au moins foi en les capacités de l’héritière des Shafiq. 

Son frère ne chercha pas tout de suite à lui faire la conversation et Thésée lui en fut reconnaissant. À cette heure de la journée, le ministère était plutôt vide, tout le monde se trouvant dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Ils croisèrent quelques sorciers occupés à transférer des dossiers à d’autres départements. Des membres de la brigade magique, également qui partaient sûrement pour une patrouille ou, plus vraisemblablement, qui en revenaient. À leur tête, leur directrice, Emilia Sinestra, qui lui adressa un signe de tête rapide. Puis elle sembla réaliser qui elle venait de croiser et elle cligna des yeux, étonnée.

« Contente de voir que vous prenez des congés, Scamander ! », appela-t-elle derrière lui, et Thésée se retourna pour lui envoyer un sourire en coin.

« Une bonne journée à vous aussi, Emilia ! »

Le temps que la sorcière vérifie que personne ne les regardait, il s’était déjà quasiment remis à marcher à l’endroit, mais il aperçut du coin de l’oeil le début d’un doigt d’honneur. Dans l’ascenseur, il capta l’air surpris de son frère, et il haussa les épaules, regardant droit devant lui :

« Nous ne sommes pas toujours _coincés_ , Newt.

****\- Non, c’est juste... Enfin, je ne pensais pas que tu avais... des connaissances.

****\- Tu peux dire amis, je ne m’en offusquerai pas. »

Thésée attendit que l’ascenseur se soit arrêté pour délivrer la dernière partie de sa réplique :

« Je ne m’en offusquerai pas _trop_. »

Newt s’arrêta net, fit quelques bruits indescriptibles et dut courir pour le rattraper dans le hall du ministère.

Ils marchèrent deux blocs dans les quartiers de Londres avant que son frère ne pousse une porte d’un café quasi désert. Ils s’installèrent à une table, l’un en face de l’autre, et commandèrent leurs boissons, qui arrivèrent bien assez vite. Thésée roula des yeux en voyant le chocolat chaud de son frère, et Newt fit de même en sentant l’odeur de café noir qui émanait de sa tasse. 

Il laissa passer deux minutes avant de se pencher un peu sur la table et de dire à voix basse :

« Dumbledore, donc ? »

Newt s’étouffa sur sa gorgée. 

Sûrement, il ne pensait pas qu’il avait la mémoire aussi _courte_ ?

« Un avertissement aurait été apprécié, grommela le magizoologiste.

****\- Newt, si tu dois retourner à Rio dans trois-quarts d’heure, je te suggère de te dépêcher. Je ne te parlerai pas si tu ne fais pas de même. »

Thésée croisa les bras et s’appuya sur le dossier de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis. La nonchalance incarnée, ou tout du moins il l’espérait. En tout cas, il ne bougerait pas avant d’avoir appris quelque chose. Dumbledore était soudainement devenu un électron libre qu’il lui fallait surveiller et manipuler avec la plus grande prudence. Si il rentrait dans la course contre Grindelwald, il fallait rapidement savoir comment le gérer, quand bien même la tâche s’avèrerait difficile. 

Quasiment impossible, même.

« Ou si tu veux, enchaîna Thésée quand son frère resta silencieux, je peux t’enterrer sous mes histoires de bureau. Percival et son infinie patience se sont actuellement _endormis_ hier soir, alors que je parlais. Terrible désillusion mais enfin, tout le monde n’est pas conteur.

****\- J’essaie d’organiser mes pensées, » rétorqua Newt un peu sèchement. Puis il se pencha sur la table, regarda à droite (la fenêtre donnant sur la rue) puis à gauche (le comptoir du café, les deux clients accoudés là et le patron totalement indifférent) et se pencha encore plus, tant et si bien que Thésée craignit un instant qu’elle ne se renverse.

Mais la table tint bon, et son frère commença d’un ton urgent :

« Quand Dumbledore m’a envoyé à Paris, enfin. Après ça, à Poudlard. Grindelwald avait quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

****\- Éloquent.

****_\- Cesse de m’interrompre_ , Merlin, Thésée. Je... Je ne suis pas censé te dire ça. Tina est contre. »

_La confiance régne_ , ironisa l’Auror intérieurement. La méfiance était cependant justifiée : après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine, avaient eu une première rencontre totalement désastreuse, et Grindelwald avait déjà réussi à s’infiltrer dans les hautes sphères du MACUSA avant. Le ministère n’était pas à l’abri d’une tentative, même si ces derniers temps, le mage noir préférait faire ses petits meetings à droite et à gauche du continent.

« Qu’est-ce que Grindelwald avait volé, alors ?

****\- Hum. Un pacte de sang. Entre lui et... Dumbledore. »

Thésée cligna lentement des yeux.

« Un pacte de sang.

****\- Oui.

****\- Entre ce fou et Dumbledore.

****\- Apparemment, il avait l’air plutôt sain d’esprit dans sa jeunesse. »

Merlin.

La chose qui avait empêché Dumbledore d’intervenir à Paris deux ans plus tôt était un putain de _contrat de mariage magique_ entre Grindel- _pour le plus grand bien_ -wald et Dumble- _je suis mystérieux_ -dore.

L’histoire croustillante de Sorcière-Hebdo venait de passer au niveau au-dessus, mais Thésée était trop déconnecté du monde réel pour pouvoir l’apprécier à sa juste valeur. Distraitement, il nota que son frère avait repris la parole :

« Il y a un sor— quelqu’un. Peut-être. À Rio. Pour aider à briser le pacte. »

Thésée secoua la tête, remettant de l’ordre dans ses pensées. 

« Le principe d’un pacte de sang est qu’il ne peut pas être brisé. »

C’était comme un Serment Inviolable, mais entre deux personnes directes. Pas d’autres condition que celle de ne jamais faire de mal à l’autre. Les Sangs-Purs l’avaient jadis beaucoup utilisé, plus en signe de dévotion que de réel... amour (il avait encore du mal à coller ce mot à _Grindelwald_ , Merlin, que pouvait bien penser Dumbledore ? Thésée avait fait des erreurs, adolescent, mais pas des erreurs du type «marions-nous». Plutôt «semons le concierge dans Poudlard après avoir fait exploser un pétard dans le couloir»).

Newt haussa les épaules. 

« Je fais confiance à Dumbledore.

\- Moi pas, asséna Thésée sèchement. Et pourquoi c’est toi qui t’en charge ? Tu es _magizoologiste_ , pas Auror. »

Son petit frère regarda encore une fois le comptoir. Thésée faillit en rire. Il n’avait jamais été très occupé avec le Code International du Secret Magique : lorsqu’on trimballait une valise avec des milliers d’animaux sauvages à l’intérieur, dont un Niffleur fugueur, on renonçait plus ou moins à la moindre discrétion. Exemple : New York, même si un certain mage noir et un Obscurus avaient été impliqués, mais d’après le rapport que lui avait donné un Percival Graves à peine remis deux mois après l’accident, tout avait commencé par un cambriolage de banque.

« Dumbledore me fait confiance. »

C’était là tout le problème.

Thésée soupira mais finit par s’avouer vaincu.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais à Rio je ne peux pas te couvrir. Alors fais attention.

****\- Tu... désapprouves.

****\- Bien sûr que _oui_ je désapprouve, Newt !, siffla-t-il. Un peu plus que cela, même ! Je te rappelle de ce qu’est capable de faire ce... ce _timbré_?! Si ça se trouve, il est déjà sur vos traces. Il a déjà _battu_ et _torturé_ Percival. Il a _tué_ Leta ! »

Newt lui lança un regard entendu par-dessus la table, et Thésée se laissa retomber dans sa banquette avec un soufflement. Au comptoir, un des Moldus finit par retourner à l’examen profond de son verre après leur avoir lancé un coup d’oeil suspicieux. Dans son soudain accès de colère, il avait apparemment élevé la voix, assez pour qu’on le remarque.

Il n’allait pas s’excuser, pas verbalement, mais il esquissa une grimace, que son frère comprit sans peine. Des années à décrypter le langage corporal d’animaux fantastiques l’avaient rodé à déchiffrer celui des humains également. C’était peut-être pour ça, qu’il avait réussi à démasquer Grindelwald à New York, réussissant là où les autres avaient échoué. Trop d’éléments suspicieux qui ne collaient alors pas à l’image de l’Auror qu’on décrivait lorsqu’on parlait de Percival Graves.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Newt, » commença Thésée lorsque le silence s’étira, signe que son frère était maintenant en train de récolter ce qu’il était venu chercher : ses mots. Mais il trouvait soudainement qu’il lui en manquait ; comme si tout son vocabulaire s’était échappé pour l’empêcher de parler de quelque chose qu’il ne voulait même pas évoquer avec lui-même.

« C’est juste... Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à travailler tout le temps ? Parce que je peux tenir. Ce n’est pas si différent de... » _la guerre_ , voulait-il dire, mais préféra un vague signe de main. Newt ne demanda pas de clarification, cela devait donc avoir été assez clair.

« Je ne peux pas laisser ce malade se balader entre l’Europe et l’Amérique en pensant qu’il sera en sécurité peu importe où il va, finit-il par lâcher. Fawley... Merde, Fawley se tourne les pouces en pensant que tout ira bien si il l’ignore, nos relations internationales sont un bordel sans nom. C’est—

****\- Ce n’est pas ton travail de t’occuper de tout ça à la fois, l’interrompit doucement Newt. Tu as tes Aurors pour t’aider, non ? »

Thésée pensa à Caine Rekowski en train de faire exploser des maisons et à contester la moindre décision, Anathema Shafiq trop occupée à la contenir et la punir pour pouvoir pleinement s’épanouir, Emilian McCool à peine sorti de son apprentissage, Tobias Bones obligé de voir un thérapeute trois fois par semaine depuis la fin de la guerre, le reste de son bureau disséminé ici et là en Angleterre dans les branches annexes du ministère de la Magie, avec qui il interagissait à peine si ce n’est pour transmettre ses ordres, et l’autre moitié vide depuis Paris. Emilia Sinestra devait s’occuper de transferts entre son département et le sien pour lui prêter main forte, mais la brigade magique avait plus besoin de ses membres dans la vie de tous les jours que lui de renfort dans les opérations qu’ils étaient autorisés à mener, quand Fawley ne leur mettait pas des bâtons dans les roues.

« Ils ont une vie, dévia-t-il. Et c’est pratiquement sous-entendu dans la description de mon job, Newt. »

À vrai dire, ça aurait été celui de Travers, si seulement il était là ; ou plutôt, de son remplaçant, sauf que Fawley n’avait encore nominé personne, laissant la place vacante et un grand désarroi pendant les réunions entre les différents directeurs du Département de la Justice Magique. Sans quelqu’un pour faire le lien entre eux et le ministre, la communication était encore plus ardue.

« Pas à cette échelle.

****\- Oui, eh bien, ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais dire non, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas un petit papillon libre, Newt, je ne peux pas dire «je m’en fous» et faire ce que je veux. Fawley est déjà assez sur mes talons, et de toute façon il n’y a personne qui m’attend le soir. Le seul qui y perd quelque chose, dans cette histoire, c’est moi, et tant mieux, ça s’appelle limiter les dégâts. »

Newt sembla prêt à répliquer mais, apercevant sans doute l’air de son frère, décida de renoncer, ou du moins pour l’instant. Thésée lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n’avait pas la patience ni l’énergie de débattre de ça avec lui, pas aujourd’hui.

« J’imagine que je ne peux pas comprendre, articula lentement le magizoologiste. Parce que nous sommes différents. »

Il n’avait pas besoin de confirmation pour le savoir. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. À part le physique, où certains points se retrouvaient, leurs personnalités étaient diamétralement opposées. 

« Mais... Juste, considère l’idée ? De parler à quelqu’un ? Percival, un collègue, quelqu’un de qualifié... Juste, quelqu’un. »

Thésée faillit le rembarrer ; mais comprit qu’il ne pourrait pas faire ça si il voulait s’en sortir, et si il voulait que son frère soit à l’heure pour faire plaisir à Porpentina Goldstein. Pas besoin de connaître intimement la jeune femme pour savoir que si elle soupçonnait qu’il retenait Newt, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de retard, elle viendrait personnellement à Londres le pourchasser et lui arracher son frère des doigts.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

_Jamais de la vie_ , ou alors sur son lit de mort, peut-être. 

Newt soupira. Puis il vérifia l’horloge du coin de l’oeil et blêmit.

« En retard ?, plaisanta Thésée, avalant les dernières gorgées de son café.

****\- Tu n’as pas idée, grimaça Newt en l’imitant. Il faut que je passe récupérer ma valise. »

Ils payèrent promptement les moldus et sortirent sans qu’un seul mot de plus ne soit échangé. Des banalités furent échangées sur le chemin du retour, rien qui ne mérite l’attention de quiconque.

Cependant, alors qu’il allait partir, chose rare : Newt hésita puis, avec des gestes lents, serra Thésée dans ses bras. L’étreinte était faible, à peine là, et pourtant bien présente. Éberlué, l’Auror la retourna, et elle dura quelques secondes de plus avant qu’ils ne s’éloignent de concert, l’un aussi gêné que l’autre. Newt évitait son regard mais marmotta tout de même en réponse à sa question silencieuse :

« Tina a dit que je devais travailler mes marques d’affection. »

Thésée cligna des yeux, faillit dire quelque chose et renonça.

« Sois prudent à Rio, d’accord ? En cas de problème, contacte Percival. Merlin sait que tu y es abonné.

****\- Je ne cherche pas les problèmes, les problèmes me cherchent.

****\- C’est ça, c’est ça. »

Newt emprunta sa cheminée pour se rendre à Rio. Le décalage horaire devait être catastrophique. Thésée n’avait dernièrement connu que la petite heure en plus en France ; quelque chose lui disait que son frère allait bien dormir ce soir – ou, en tout cas, le soir de Rio.

Son bureau lui parut étrangement vide, mais il dormit mieux cette nuit-là ; comme si évoquer le début de ses tracas à son frère les avait empêché de se mêler à ses rêves. Pour autant, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, et si il considéra l’idée de _parler_ de loin, il ne put la bannir entièrement de son esprit. 

* * *

« Cette situation commence à devenir fâcheuse. »

Thésée ne leva pas les yeux de ses parchemins, sur lesquels il griffonnait frénétiquement depuis plusieurs heures. Nul besoin, puisqu’une autre voix rétorqua :

« Fâcheuse ? Désastreuse, tu veux dire. Je n’ai jamais connu de ministre aussi borné depuis la Première guerre mondiale. »

La fumée d’une cigarette fut soufflée dans sa direction ; il grogna, et reçut une excuse à peine articulée en retour. 

« Respirez, Scamander, vous êtes en apnée.

****\- Évitez de fumer dans ma direction, alors. J’ai survécu à la guerre, ce n’est pas pour mourir de tabagisme passif. »

Il posa cependant sa plume et, se redressant, fit craquer ses épaules à plusieurs reprises. Après plusieurs heures passées ployé au-dessus d’un bureau, à emmagasiner note après note, son corps hurlait de protestation. Si il s’en sortait sans rhumatisme passé le vénérable âge de cinquante ans, il hurlerait au miracle.

Emilia Sinestra, directrice de la brigade magique, sourit, un petit mouvement de lèvres désabusé, et tapota sa cigarette pour en dégager les cendres. Ces dernières s’écrasèrent sur le sol, et Thésée les regarda d’un air critique.

« Rien n’est prouvé, Scamander. Vivez, un peu.

****\- Non merci, j’ai déjà donné. Mais faites vous plaisir, Emilia.

****\- C’est bien ce que je comptais faire. Marius, une cigarette ? Je ne vous demande pas, Jason, Alice. »

Marius Huffin, le directeur des Services des usages abusifs de la magie, renonça d’un geste de la main. Il avait retroussé ses manches depuis longtemps, à peine dix minutes après le début de leur réunion, découvrant des bras bronzés par ses récentes vacances prises en Australie.

« Je m’en tiendrai au cigare, mais merci. »

De l’autre côté de la table, Alice Remington, la directrice du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, fronça le nez mais ne pipa mot. Elle était enceinte jusqu’au cou et malgré tout, trouvait l’énergie nécessaire pour se pencher un peu sur ses papiers. C’était son deuxième, mais Thésée savait que cette grossesse la stressait plus que la précédente, considérant la montée de Grindelwald.

Jason Sines, directeur du Service des détournements de l’artisanat moldu, tendit sa main :

« Je vais vous en prendre une, Emilia.

****\- Servez-vous. »

Ils se passèrent le paquet, et pendant quelques moments, les seuls bruits furent ceux du grésillement des cigarettes.

Ils venaient de passer trois heures à tourner le problème dans tous les sens, sans trouver une seule solution. Malgré tout les ennuis et le tracas que cela leur apportait, ils ne pouvaient légalement pas forcer Fawley à nommer un nouveau directeur de la Justice Magique. C’était une place qui revenait de facto au ministre de la Magie, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier trouve le moment et le candidat approprié pour prendre le flambeau. 

C’était une règle très pratique pour Fawley, mais beaucoup moins pour eux. Elle datait du début du Ministère ; quand la société sorcière d’Angleterre était encore jeune, et qu’on ignorait de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Le directeur de la Justice Magique était un intermédiaire entre le ministre et le département ; en s’en débarrassant, on permettait une prise de décision plus rapide de la part du chef de l’exécutif. Mais ce qui avait été très utile au XIIème siècle s’était transformé en leur pire cauchemar. Personne n’avait pensé à abroger cette règle, parce que personne ne pensait qu’elle poserait problème. Parce que la nomination immédiate d’un nouveau directeur, peu importe le département, avait été rendue normale, banale ; tout ce qu’on attendait aujourd’hui d’un ministre.

Bien sûr, que Fawley connaîtrait cette zone de gris. Bien sûr, qu’il s’en servirait. Avoir fait virer Travers n’était pas suffisant pour faire avancer les choses ; maintenant, il fallait faire virer Fawley. Une conclusion qu’ils avaient atteinte quelques minutes avant leur pause, et qui ne leur convenait pas du tout.

Jason finit par écraser son mégot sur la table (un geste que Thésée trouva proprement dégoûtant) et fit disparaître ce dernier d’un geste désabusé de la main. Jason Sines était un bon sorcier, assez bon, en tout cas, pour réussir des petits tours de magie sans baguette. Malgré tout, Thésée n’avait jamais compris ce que faisait son service à l’étage du département de la justice magique, un peu comme le trois-quart des gens du ministère, en fin de compte. Le Service des détournements de l’artisanat moldu employait deux personnes, dont son directeur, et leur était utile... environ jamais. 

Il médisait. Il y avait bien quelques enquêtes où Sines s’était montré utile, mais elles étaient tellement oubliables qu’on en oubliait l’homme également. 

« Quand sont les prochaines élections, déjà ? » 

Alice Remington relut ses notes dans un soupir. Elle avait un véritable calendrier dans la tête ; se pencher sur ses feuilles n’était à chaque fois qu’une formalité, un service qu’elle leur rendait pour ne pas leur faire honte devant leur mémoire défaillante. 

« Dans trois ans.

****\- Et aucun candidat sérieux au créneau, » rappela Emilia. D’une manière ou d’une autre, elle n’avait toujours pas fini sa cigarette, et soufflait de longues volutes de fumée vers le plafond, avachie sur sa chaise comme une adolescente rebelle.

« On va se le coltiner jusqu’en 1939 au moins, les amis !

****\- Il y a toujours le temps pour quelqu’un d’autre de s’élever politiquement, contra Marius Huffin. Trois ans, c’est assez.

****\- Fawley a la popularité d’un joueur de Quidditch, intervint Thésée. En virant Travers, il ne nous a pas simplement aidé, il s’est aussi offert un bon coup de boost. Ce type est au plus haut de sa carrière. Ce sera reparti pour sept ans, qu’on le veuille ou non.

****\- Il ne peut pas nous laisser _neuf ans_ sans un directeur du département, se lamenta Alice. Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions. Le _ministère_ va commencer à se poser des questions. Le Magenmagot—

****\- Le Magenmagot ne nous aidera pas, gronda-t-il. Les Malfoy et les Black sont bien trop heureux de la tournure que prend ce ministère. Ils ont tout intérêt à continuer à soutenir Fawley. »

Un silence s’abattit de nouveau sur la salle de réunion, durant lequel Emilia jeta enfin sa cigarette dans un cendrier laissé en évidence sur la table. Thésée était tenté de prendre le mégot encore brûlant et de le frotter sur toutes ses pages de notes, tant l’issue qu’elles affichaient lui était insupportable. Avec un peu de chance, en les effaçant de la surface de la terre, les problèmes se règleraient d’eux-mêmes. 

« Si on prend l’affaire au Magenmagot, soit on tombe sur une égalité— Fawley n’a pas remplacé Travers là-bas, c’est ça ?, s'enquerra Marius

****\- Pas aux dernières nouvelles, répondit Emilia. La dernière audition, c’était la vôtre, Scamander. Il a tout le temps du monde pour se décider.

****\- Donc soit une égalité, soit... Juste une égalité. Skacklebolt et Bones ne se rangeraient du côté de Malfoy et de Black pour rien au monde.

****\- Bones pourrait être convaincue, mais avec de très très solides arguments.

****\- Donc ce n’est pas prêt d’arriver, conclut Alice en un reniflement dédaigneux. Et en l’attente d’une nouvelle convocation, Fawley peut ne rien faire, pour tout ce que ça nous avance.

****\- Je peux demander à quelques-uns de mes Aurors de faire exploser un magasin, si ça nous arrange. Il y en a déjà une qui ne se gêne pas pour le faire sans mon autorisation, alors avec... »

Un petit rire traversa leur cercle, et l’atmosphère se détendit quelque peu.

Le dossier disciplinaire de Rekowski s’agrandissait de mois en mois. La moitié de son salaire était déjà passée dans la reconstruction de biens publics qu’elle avait détruit. Passer devant le Magenmagot était la prochaine étape logique, et si cela servait leurs intérêts, pourquoi s’échiner à l’en empêcher ? Elle était une grande fille. Elle pouvait faire ses propres choix.

« N’allons pas jusque là, » intervint cependant Emilia, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Ce sera la solution de dernier recours. »

Mais en l’absence de solution tout court, personne ne voyait comment ne pas sauter directement à ce dernier recours. Comme toujours, ils ne pouvaient qu’attendre, et prier pour que le ministre se bouge enfin. Fawley lui avait toujours apparu comme sympathique, du moins de loin, et cette impression changeait de jour en jour. Si seulement son électorat pouvait voir ça, sans doute changeraient-ils leur vote. 

Mais Thésée ne pouvait que rêver, alors c’est ce qu’il fit.

* * *

Il revit son frère un soir de novembre, totalement à l’improviste, alors qu’il faisait du rangement chez lui. Il s’était enfin résolu à trier quelques affaires qu’il ne voulait plus voir, et était en train d’empiler les vêtements dans des cartons quand le feu dans sa cheminée, qu’il avait allumé en rentrant du travail, devint vert.

Toute l’activité s’interrompit ; les vêtements, portés par la magie, s’immobilisèrent dans les airs. Thésée, la baguette dressée, regarda les flammes sans trop comprendre avant que la réalité ne lui revienne à la figure, et qu’il ne la dirige vers la cheminée. Plusieurs silhouettes se dessinaient déjà. Plus d’une. Un danger ? En tout cas, des visiteurs non annoncés.

Puis Newt tomba par terre, une main pressée contre son abdomen, suivi par Porpentina, un autre homme au ventre rebondi, et la stature de Percival Graves en dernière pour fermer la marche.

« _Aguamenti_ , » murmura d’ailleurs le chef des Aurors américain, éteignant le feu sans attendre une quelconque autorisation.

Parmi cette joyeuseté de corps non annoncés, Thésée resta un instant interdit. Puis il observa rapidement la situation et tous les vêtements tombèrent par terre, oubliés. 

« Mettez-le sur le canapé, » ordonna-t-il en pointant son frère du doigt. « Des blessures graves ?

****\- Un nez cassé, grogna Porpentina. Il s’est pris un sort de plein fouet, » ajouta-t-elle en désignant le magizoologiste, que Percival posait à l’instant sur le sofa, toujours aussi prompt à réagir.

L’américaine avait en effet l’air de s’être pris un Cognard en pleine face, ses deux narines laissant échapper du sang, et la moitié de ses cheveux s’était échappée de sa courte queue de cheval.

« Je vais bien ! », protesta Newt, et il lâcha tout de suite un glapissement de douleur pour prouver ses dires. Percival lui avait brusquement enlevé ce qui lui servait de haut, dévoilant une plaie sanguinolente, et qui n’avait pas l’air prête de s’arrêter.

Thésée jura et attrapa un des vêtements qu’il était supposé ranger. Une robe blanche, d’après la matière et la coupe du tissu. Excellent. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. 

Sans se soucier des deux autres, il se dirigea droit vers Percival, et le dégagea d’un coup de coude. 

« Va t’occuper de Porpentina et... l’autre. Tu t’en sors mieux que moi avec les sorts de soin. »

Son ami hocha la tête et se retira auprès de ses camarades. Thésée ne perdit pas de temps à presser la robe sur la plaie de son frère, et appuya. _Fort_. Newt ne put ravaler un nouveau cri de douleur, mais en cet instant, il n’en avait plus rien à faire.

« Est-ce que je dois m’attendre à une lettre du président brésilien sur mon bureau demain ?

****_\- Ah—_ Non, normalement— _Merlin,_ Thésée !

****\- Arrête de gigoter et ça ira mieux ! »

Newt fit de son mieux pour se figer, et Thésée considéra un instant l’éventualité de l’immobiliser avec un maléfice du saucisson, avant de se raviser. Son frère ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et ils étaient à peine sortis d’une période assez tendue pour ne pas chercher à envenimer tout de suite les choses.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il tourna la tête. Porpentina le surplombait, l’air toujours aussi implacable. Son nez était droit et avait arrêté de saigner. Le sang commençait à sécher sur sa peau.

« Je m’en occupe. »

L’Auror fut tenté de protester, mais se ravisa. Il n’avait pas besoin de se prendre le chou avec elle maintenant. Il s’en chargerait plus tard.

Ils échangèrent de place et Thésée ignora les chuchotements que les deux jeunes gens s’échangèrent une fois qu’il fut éloigné de deux pas. À la place, il contempla le spectacle de son salon, envahi pour la première fois depuis longtemps de présences humaines bien vivantes. L’homme— Le Moldu— _Jacob Kowalski_ , voilà, s’était affalé dans un de ses fauteuils, tandis que Percival s’était retiré dans un coin, les mains dans les poches de son impressionnant manteau noir, regardant le spectacle avec une attention toute particulière. Dès lors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Thésée, cependant, et que ce dernier lui indiqua la cuisine d’un signe de tête, l’américain se détacha du mur et le suivit, laissant le petit groupe à leurs affaires. 

Thésée ferma la porte avec délicatesse puis jeta sa baguette sur la table de la cuisine, avant de la suivre et d’y appuyer ses mains. Elles étaient tachées, ici et là, du sang de son frère. Mais il n’avait pas la force de le nettoyer maintenant.

Inconnu à son épuisement, Percival se mit à fouiller ses placards en quête de tasses, probablement pour un café. Il était à peine vingt-et-une heures, et pourtant cette brève poussée d’adrénaline avait sapé Thésée de toutes ses forces.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?, demanda-t-il finalement.

****\- Grindelwald, » répondit simplement son ami, crachant presque le nom.

Lassé de l’entendre farfouiller partout sans rien trouver, Thésée l’aida à sortir assez de tasses pour tous, et entreprit de faire bouillir de l’eau. Newt voudrait du thé, en bon anglais, et Thésée n’avait pas envie de café pour le moment. Leurs amis américains devraient s’en accommoder. 

« Il semblerait qu’il se soit finalement rendu compte de ce qu’il lui manquait, et a décidé de prendre les choses en main.

****\- Directement ?

****\- Non, bien sûr que non, renifla Percival avec un sourire sans humour. Il n’allait pas se salir les mains pour nous. Non, un de mes anciens Aurors, Abernathy. Aidé de quelques sorciers locaux adhérant à la cause.

****\- ‘‘Pour le plus grand bien’’.

****\- Pour le plus grand bien, effectivement. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert, ce qui leur arracha après coup un rire. Thésée entreprit de chercher les feuilles de thé qu’il lui restait.

« Tu n’es pas blessé ?

****\- Non, mes défenses sont solides. Mais nous n’avons rien trouvé à Rio. Celui qui aurait pu nous aider à détruire ce pacte de sang est mort avant d’avoir pu faire quoique ce soit.

****\- Vous l’avez toujours ?

****\- Bien sûr. Dans ma poche. »

C’était le principal. Tant que Grindelwald ne gardait pas la main sur cet artéfact, tout n’était pas perdu. Thésée ne doutait pas que son frère l’ait obtenu grâce à une chance indécente ; mais ces petits tours de passe-passe ne marchaient bien qu’une fois, et Grindelwald ne se présenterait pas toujours à eux. Comme à Rio, selon ce que décrivait Percival, il délèguerait les tâches à ses subordonnés, s’occupant de son côté à être maléfique, ou quelque chose du genre.

Thésée tendit sa main, et Percival lui passa l’artéfact sans faire d’histoire. C’était comme une petite pierre tenue par du métal, tordu élégamment dans un semblant de breloque pouvant se porter en pendentif. Malgré l’aspect très esthétique de la chose, pourtant, Thésée ne put que la contempler avec dégoût. Sans doute car il savait à qui elle avait appartenu, et son but premier. Ce n’était pas être joli, c’était restreindre le seul homme capable de leur débarrasser le monde de ce taré qu’était Grindelwald.

Non pas que Dumbledore n’ait pas eu son mot à dire dans cette petite histoire, mais n’étant pas là, il n’allait pas s’imaginer ce que voulait le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le connaissant, il allait encore trouver un moyen de les embrouiller et de se dédouaner par la même occasion. En plus d’envoyer d’autres à la mort à sa place. Sérieusement, pourquoi ne pas y aller lui-même ? Si il avait son pacte de sang, désormais, la protection marchait dans les deux sens. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Grindelwald, et Grindelwald ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Un pacte de sang, tout de même. Le mariage éternel de deux âmes qui s’aiment jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare, et même au-delà. L’amour dans toute sa splendeur, la promesse d’une idylle éternelle, que rien ne pourrait venir entacher. 

Pour le coup, c’était raté.

Thésée rendit le bibelot à Percival, qui le rangea dans sa poche.

« Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici ?, demanda-t-il en arrangeant le thé.

****\- Ça m’étonnerait. Mais si ça te dérange, nous pouvons—

****\- Vous ne bougerez pas d’un iota. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, après... Peu importe ce qui s’est passé à Rio. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

Percival huma, puis se décolla finalement du plan de travail pour lui prendre le plateau des mains. Ils firent le chemin jusqu’au salon, Thésée lui ouvrant les portes, et lorsqu’ils y parvinrent, l’Auror se sentit un étranger au sein de sa propre demeure. Son frère et Porpentina s’étaient avachis l’un sur l’autre dans le canapé, rejoins par Jacob, qui avait passé un bras par-dessus les épaules de son frère. Les trois, en dix minutes, s’étaient endormis comme des petits enfants. Newt tenait encore la robe blanche de Leta sur sa plaie, et le peu de tissu contre la peau qu’il voyait était rouge de sang. Il aurait préféré qu’ils dorment tous dans une position plus confortable, nettoyés de toute impureté, mais Thésée décida finalement de ne pas les réveiller. Ils s’en prendraient à eux-mêmes demain matin, quand ils auraient des courbatures.

« Les adeptes de Grindelwald voudront le pacte de sang. Ils pourraient venir chez toi, » murmura Percival, qui avait déclaré le siège que Jacob avait déserté comme étant le sien. Thésée l’imita, et contempla la cheminée et son feu éteint. Sans ça pour se réchauffer, la température baissait degré par degré ; mais il n’alla pas pour autant en rallumer un. Tant que le feu était éteint, personne ne pourrait débarquer à l’improviste chez lui. Il leur faudrait passer par la porte.

« Raison de plus pour que vous restiez, alors, finit-il par rétorquer. Peut-être que si on m’attaque chez moi, Fawley fera _enfin_ quelque chose d’utile. »

Percival laissa échapper un rire et ne rajouta rien. Dix minutes plus tard et il dormait à son tour, parfaitement immobile, ses mains agrippant les accoudoirs comme un noyé trouvant un point d’accroche. Pas un ronflement, pas une respiration ; Thésée dut tendre l’oreille pour que lui parvienne le moindre bruit. Alors qu’il se souvenait, dans les tranchées, lorsqu’ils parvenaient à dormir, les ronflements de Percival Graves, qui les maintenaient éveillés jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un ne vienne le secouer furieusement pour lui dire de se « _boucher l’nez, Graves, tu comprends ça ? Bouche-toi l’nez, étouffe-toi avec ta salive, fais quelque chose, merde, mais laisse-nous pioncer. Tu comprends, l’amerloque ?_ », sauf que jamais Percival n’avait réussi à ne pas ronfler.

Sauf maintenant. Et Thésée détestait ne pas savoir si c’était de la faute de Grindelwald, ou du temps qui avait passé. 

Peut-être un peu des deux. Pour se rassurer, il se dirait que c’était des deux.

Ils partirent tous le lendemain pour Poudlard. Aussi vite arrivés, aussi vite repartis. Thésée n’avait pas fermé l’oeil de la nuit, trop occupé à guetter une attaque qui ne viendrait pas. Même Grindelwald n’était pas assez stupide pour compromettre sa situation au Royaume-Uni.

Il fut tenté de leur dire de laisser un message à Dumbledore, de les accompagner pour dire à ce satané barbu de se rendre lui-même sur le terrain, pour qu’il comprenne enfin la réalité qu’ils affrontaient, tandis que lui restait dans son château de Poudlard, caché derrière l’admiration de ses élèves et de ses collègues et son air suffisant. 

Il n’en fit rien. Il envoya un message à ses collègues pour que ces derniers sachent qu’il prenait sa journée, son premier jour de congé depuis bien longtemps, puis il accompagna ses invités surprises jusqu’au pas de la porte.

« Vous prenez le Magicobus ?

****\- C’est plus sûr, » répondit distraitement Newt.

Les américains ne savaient _pas_ ce qu’était le Magicobus. Ils allaient avoir une belle et fracassant surprise, une fois à l’intérieur.

« N’oubliez pas de venir pour Noël, » dit Thésée pour les saluer, et claqua sa porte d’entrée précipitamment. 

Il accusa le manque de repos sans remord pour cet au revoir abrupt, et alla s’écrouler sur son canapé. Lorsqu’il revint au travail le lendemain, il avait le pas bondissant de celui qui avait dormi dix-sept heures d’affilée, et la détermination de l’homme qui avait vu son frère presser une robe blanche contre son estomac pour arrêter une hémorragie.


	4. 1930.1

Le réveillon du Nouvel An avait été l’occasion pour la famille Scamander de réunir le plus de personnes possible dans son jardin pour fêter le passage à cette nouvelle décennie. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Scamander père avait réussi à rassembler ses deux fils en même temps, et d’enfin rencontrer leurs fréquentations. 

À dire vrai, Thésée avait longtemps évité ces célébrations, préférant arriver le lendemain, seul, pour ne pas souffrir des regards emplis de pitié de ses parents. Ils avaient accueilli Leta dans leur maison comme si c’était leur fille, et la perdre avait dû être aussi dur pour eux que pour lui.

En fin de compte, Thésée ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps ses parents, qui se faisaient de plus en plus vieux, et de plus en plus demandeurs. Il avait cédé et était venu passer les vacances avec eux, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Il n’était même plus sûr si, ces trois années auparavant, ils avaient eu pitié ou si ils avaient été inquiets. Le chagrin et le deuil avait mis un voile devant sa perception. Encore aujourd’hui, il avait des difficultés à s’en dépêtrer, mais il faisait de son mieux pour voir par-delà. Avec plus ou moins de succès, mais l’effort était là.

Son frère était venu accompagné de ses deux amis, Porpentina et Jacob, chacun à un bras. Newt avait les joues cramoisies, tandis qu’il était embrassé par ses parents, et ne perdit pas de temps pour les emmener aux écuries où leur mère gardait les hippogriffes. Quant à Thésée, il avait d’abord prévu de se présenter seul à la demeure familiale ; mais, apprenant que Percival passerait les vacances au MACUSA, il l’avait tant et si bien harcelé que son ami avait fini par céder et l’accompagner à son tour. Le directeur des Aurors américain était toujours aussi propre sur lui, et son visage n’avait jamais perdu cette gravité qui le caractérisait. Il avait cependant décidé de faire un effort, et d’échanger sa veste noir habituelle pour une bleu nuit qui lui allait comme un gant. Sa mère avait plaisanté qu’ils formaient un couple ; Thésée avait secoué la tête avec un rire, le coeur toujours un peu serré en pensant à Leta. Percival n’avait offert qu’un petit sourire pincé, et Scamander père avait été prompt à changer de sujet de conversation. 

Thésée savait où il se situait dans ses intérêts romantiques, mais il savait, d’une confession lors d’une soirée de 1916, que Percival ne pouvait pas se permettre autant de détente sur ce plan là. Le sujet était tendu, encore plus depuis Grindelwald. Pour être honnête, il n’avait pas cherché à l’aborder, ne voulant pas se heurter au silence froid de son ami, qui aurait été pire encore que toute la colère du monde.

Les fêtes de fin d’année se passèrent donc sans encombre, avec une consommation d’alcool pour le moins raisonnable considérant que personne ne devait travailler le lendemain. L’ambiance avait été festive, personne n’abordant de sujets qui fâchent, et tout le monde passant globalement une bonne soirée.

C’était sans compter sur sa chance, qui changeait d’un jour à l’autre sans prévenir ; le 1er janvier ne fut pas l’exception, puisque Thésée se réveilla avec sa mère secouant son épaule avec insistance.

« Quoi... ?, marmotta-t-il dans son oreiller, épuisé par sa veillée tardive.

****\- Un collègue t’attend dans notre salon, Thésée. »

Il cligna une fois des yeux puis soupira longuement. 

« Merlin. J’arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Tandis que sa mère tournait les talons et allait accueillir leur invité surprise comme l’hôte correct qu’elle était, Thésée tâcha de trouver son costume habituel, qu’il avait empaqueté dans ses affaires au cas où. Son instinct avait vu juste, mais aujourd’hui il avait plus envie de le maudire qu’autre chose. 

Cinq minutes très exactement plus tard et il débarquait dans le salon, tentant d’aplatir ses cheveux avec ses doigts, sans y parvenir totalement. Il lui aurait fallu avoir son peigne, mais ç’aurait été un détour dispensable, qu’il choisit donc de sauter pour passer directement au plus important. 

Halber Bones se leva lorsqu’il entra dans le salon, son chapeau à la main. Il n’avait même pas pris d’enlever son manteau, le même manteau rapiécé qu’il mettait depuis dix ans, un cadeau de sa femme dont il n’avait jamais pu se séparer. 

« Halber, salua-t-il en lui tendant la main. Bonne année. »

L’autre Auror la lui serra sans grande conviction, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. 

« Je ne sais pas si elle sera bonne, Thésée. Le ministre te réclame immédiatement. Affaire urgente. Il avait l’air pressé.

****\- Merlin. Je me fais virer le jour de l’An ? »

Si il avait espéré un quelconque réconfort, il ne le trouva pas auprès de Halber, dont les lèvres ne bougèrent pas d’un pli. À la place, son collègue haussa les épaules, un geste peu raffiné pour un homme de son statut.

« Aucune idée. Mais tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher.

****\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Le réseau de cheminée... ?

****\- Toujours optimal.

****\- Parfait. Je te rejoins dans un instant. »

Halber lui offrit cette fois-ci un sourire contrit.

« Je suis venu te prévenir parce que j’étais de garde. Désolé, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Ma femme et mes enfants... Bonne chance, Thésée. »

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, puis Halber fit un geste avec son chapeau, le remit prestement sur sa tête et en deux foulées, était sorti de la pièce. Sa mère prit sa place dès lors qu’il fut parti, passant la perte par l’embrasure de la porte. Elle avait les sourcils froncés ; la situation lui déplaisait.

« Le travail ?

****\- Malheureusement. »

Thésée n’eut pas le coeur de lui dire qu’il y avait une chance pour qu’il n’en ait plus dans une heure. À la place, il empoigna le bocal de poudre de Cheminette que ses parents laissaient traîner dans la bibliothèque, juste devant les livres sur les hippogriffes, et se permit d’en prendre une généreuse poignée.

« Embrasse tout le monde de ma part et dis-leur désolé—

****\- Tu reviendras, Thee. Tu le feras toi-même. »

La voix de sa mère avait claqué comme un fouet dans la pièce. Pour autant, il savait que sa sécheresse traduisait son inquiétude. 

Thésée ne prit pas le temps de décrypter les émotions de sa mère plus que ça. Jetant la poudre dans le feu qui avait été entretenu toute la nuit par leurs elfes de maison, il annonça d’une voix claire sa destination, et mit un pied dans les flammes vertes. La dernière chose qu’il vit furent les briques de la cheminée, avant qu’il n’atterrisse directement dans le bureau du ministre.

Fawley avait la tête dans les mains. Pendant un court instant, Thésée ne put que jubiler devant l’état de l’homme, avant de se rappeler qu’il lui fallait en ce moment faire preuve de professionnalisme. Époussetant sa veste pour y enlever la fine pellicule de suie qui s’était installée, il attendit un signe que le ministre l’avait entendu. 

« Asseyez-vous, Scamander, lui parvint finalement la voix étouffée de l’homme. Prenez un siège, faites comme chez vous. »

Thésée fit comme chez lui, et son dos resta raide comme un piquet tandis qu’il s’asseyait sur un siège recouvert de velours rouge. Au moment où il s’installait, quelqu’un toqua à la porte, et cette dernière s’ouvrit après l’autorisation orale fatiguée de Fawley.

Anathema Shafiq s’inclina légèrement pour les saluer, sertie d’une robe charleston dont la blancheur tranchait avec son sa peau légèrement basanée. Avant qu’elle ne puisse refermer la porte, une main s’abattit sur le bois, l’en empêchant, et entra Caine Rekowski, dans une veste en tweed et un pantalon à carreaux tiré à quatre épingles. Au vu de l’air de son acolyte, Anathema n’avait pas pu se débarrasser d’elle, et ils devaient maintenant supporter sa présence.

« Monsieur le ministre, j’ai fait au plus vite, excusez-moi du retard... »

Fawley balaya son excuse d’un geste de la main tandis qu’elle s’asseyait, puis regarda suspicieusement Caine, qui se tenait debout derrière son amie.

« Et que fait votre collègue ici ?

****\- On avait tout un plan de prévu pour le Nouvel An, répondit immédiatement l’incriminée. Passer la journée à deux, tranquillement, sans se presser. Alors qu’elle soit là ou à la maison, je l’accompagne. Monsieur le ministre. »

Ce dernier soupira, longuement, mais dut reconnaître qu’ils avaient d’autres chats à fouetter et ne pressa pas pour davantage d’explications. À la place, il noua ses mains sur son bureau, un geste mécanique qu’il faisait à chacun de leur rendez-vous, les regarda consécutivement dans les yeux puis annonça :

« Un corps a disparu. »

* * *

Thésée repassa le dossier au peigne fin.

Un corps avait disparu.

Fantastique. Quelle phrase choc pour annoncer quelque chose de beaucoup moins palpitant juste après. Leur petit tête-à-tête avait été bref, juste le temps de leur donner une enveloppe brune où avaient été rassemblés plusieurs documents à la hâte.

À la hâte, car dans l’incapacité de refuser ce ‘‘service’’ de retrouver le corps. Qui avait disparu.

Le corps de Phineas Black.

Pas le Phineas Nigellus Black, non, pas l’ancien directeur acariâtre et le plus haï de Poudlard. Celui de son fils aîné, que l’homme avait nommé d’après lui, dans l’espoir qu’il soit aussi grand, aussi influent que son paternel. Mais peut-être que Phineas Jr, dans son éducation, y avait vu toutes les failles et les défauts ; puisque, dès la fin de sa scolarité, et une fois un emploi sécurisé, il avait entrepris de se couper entièrement de l’entreprise familiale qui était de détester tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux Moldus ; et, ce faisant, il s’était garanti la haine de la très grande majorité des Sangs-Purs. Les dernières nouvelles que le monde sorcier avait eu de lui avait été son exclusion pure et simple de la famille Black, la révocation de son mariage arrangé et sa disparition totale du monde des sorciers. Pour tout ce qu’ils en savaient, Phineas Jr était parti vers d’autres horizons, loin de l’influence néfaste de sa famille.

Pas assez loin, en tout cas, pour échapper à la guerre, qui avait éclaté quelques années après son bannissement. C’était là, pouvait lire Thésée, qu’il avait trouvé la mort. Durant la bataille de Verdun, comme beaucoup d’autres soldats. Il avait dû rencontrer un obus ou une balle, ou alors l’infection de ses blessures avait eu raison de lui. Dans tous les cas, il était mort, et avait été rapatrié en Angleterre, où son père, pour des raisons sans doute sentimentales, avait tenu à le faire enterrer dans le caveau familial. Un dernier geste d’amour, peut-être, pour un fils qui avait fini par être diamétralement opposé à la famille Black.

Thésée ne l’avait pas connu. Phineas Black Jr était né en 1881, la même année que ce cher professeur Dumbledore ; ils avaient fait leurs preuves ensemble à Poudlard, et certains murmuraient que c’était alors l’influence de l’éminent sorcier qui avait poussé Phineas à se rebeller contre sa famille. Dans tous les cas, Thésée, qui était né en 1888, ne l’avait même pas croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ou si c’était le cas, la rencontre furtive avait été oubliable. Et après, Phineas avait disparu de la circulation. Même durant la guerre, Thésée ne l’avait pas croisé : il n’était arrivé que tardivement à Verdun, un mois avant la fin de la bataille, et se trouvait alors dans un autre escadron que le Black banni.

Tout ceci ne répondait pas à cette question fascinante : qui, dans son temps libre, avait décidé que voler un corps serait une bonne idée ?

Le corps d’un défunt Black, qui plus est.

« C’est logique, dit Anathema à sa gauche. Il a été mis au ban de sa famille. C’est l’occasion rêvée.

****\- Il n’y a rien de logique dans le fait de _voler un corps_ , contra Caine à sa droite. Qu’est-ce qu’on peut en faire, en plus, l’accrocher au mur ? »

L’image mentale que cela lui donna lui tira une légère grimace. Les deux femmes n’avaient pas tort : qui de sain d’esprit irait chercher spécifiquement un corps, braver la sécurité du caveau des Black et prendre le temps de lire les plaques mortuaires pour savoir exactement lequel prendre ?

Personne. Absolument personne.

« Dans un monde de magie, je m’inquiète peu de la logique, » finit-il par dire en refermant le dossier.

Thésée était certain que, si ça n’avait tenu qu’à Ursula Black, née Flint, cette perte n’aurait pas été signalée. Moins publique que son mari, elle n’en demeurait pas moins retorse, et si ses enfants n’avaient pas tous hérité de son caractère, Merlin en soit loué, elle illustrait parfaitement ces familles de Sang-Purs qui apparaissaient être en recul mais qui, en réalité, avait encore la mainmise sur le monde sorcier actuel. 

Ce n’était même pas elle qui avait fait la remarque à Fawley ; non, c’était le jeune Cygnus Black qui, se rappelant sans doute de l’affection passée qu’il avait eu envers son frère, s’était décidé à aborder le sujet. Et à presser pour une enquête, en espérant retrouver le corps de son défunt frère. C’était bien la première décision que Thésée l’avait ‘‘vu’’ prendre, car elle avait dû faire débat parmi sa famille.

« Que doit-on faire ? », lui demanda Anathema.

Elle avait l’air aussi excité que lui de partir à une chasse au cadavre. À côté, Caine tapotait frénétiquement sa cuisse de ses doigts, une marque d’impatience qui avait commencé aussitôt qu’ils s’étaient installés dans son bureau. 

Thésée soupira, puis annonça finalement :

« On se retrouve demain pour aller interroger cette joyeuse famille. Leonard et Arash sont normalement déjà là pour leur garde. » 

Caine bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds ; ce ne fut que la retenue habituelle qu’elle manifestait envers sa meilleure amie qui l’empêcha de l’entraîner à sa suite.

« Où et quand ?

****\- Merlin. Le manoir des Black, vers huit heures ? En espérant que la moitié ne soient pas en train d’hanter le square Grimmauld. »

Un coup d’oeil à l’autre sorcière dans la pièce et il sut qu’elle se collerait à eux, qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Anathema était un atout de taille pour cette enquête, considérant ses liens avec les Vingt-Huit familles, mais ce titre n’avait que peu de chance d’impressionner les Black, surtout considérant la position de la sorcière. Dans ce cas-là, il faudrait quelqu’un pour rentrer dans le tas, et Caine était parfaite pour ça. Thésée pourrait la reprendre quand elle irait trop loin et profiter de la situation qu’elle avait instauré sans craindre de retombées.

« Personne n’habite là-bas volontairement, grimaça Anathema. C’est noté. À demain, directeur.

****\- À demain ! », lança Caine avant que la porte ne se referme sur elles.

Thésée ne répondit rien. Attendit que le silence se fasse complètement dans la pièce avant de baisser la tête. 

C’était une enquête qu’il ne pourrait pas résoudre. Statistiquement, du moins, les chiffres n’étaient pas de son côté. Et quand bien même il doutait que l’échec de cette enquête lui nuise complètement, il lui faudrait passer plusieurs mois dessus, à buter sur toutes les fausses pistes, avant de pouvoir demander à être assigné à un nouveau dossier. En tant que chef des Aurors, Thésée avait normalement cela comme avantage qu’il pouvait virevolter à droite à gauche sur différentes affaires comme bon lui semblait. 

Mais ce dossier lui avait été confié par Fawley. En l’absence de directeur du département, Thésée devrait se référer au ministre. Et ce dernier n’était pas stupide ; il avait dû avoir vent du mécontentement grandissant parmi les directeurs de service. En lui confiant cette tâche, il s’assurait de ne plus l’avoir dans les pattes avant un bon bout de temps. Il pourrait le faire croupir sur cette affaire pendant toute la durée de son mandat, si cela lui chantait...

Refusant d’écouter ces pensées déprimantes plus longtemps, le chef des Aurors empoigna l’enveloppe brune et sortit de son bureau. L’enquête commencerait demain ; il se soucierait de tout ça quand le moment serait venu. Pour l’instant, il fallait qu’il rentre, et vite. Sa mère serait capable de le tuer, autrement.

* * *

Après avoir assuré à toute sa famille que malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et que non, il ne les fuyait pas, Thésée transplana dans l’enceinte de la belle et grande demeure des Black. Un manoir étrangement lumineux pour ce qui était censé être une famille du Mal (oui, avec un m majuscule), perdu dans la cambrousse écossaise et dissimulée des yeux moldus par plusieurs barrières ancestrales ancrées à même le sol. Ce dernier s’était imprégné de la magie environnante au fil des ans, et quiconque aurait essayé de prendre des mesures ici se serait retrouvé face à des dossiers sans queue ni tête.

Après avoir passé les trois dernières années derrière un bureau, à empiler rapport après rapport, être de retour sur le terrain était une sensation bizarre. Thésée adorait sa famille, et avait plus qu’apprécié ces vacances réparatrices ; mais passer quasiment deux semaines à se fusiller du regard avec Porpentina Goldstein, à faire la conversation à Jacob Kowalski et à vivre dans la même chambre qu’un Auror expérimenté, Percival Graves, avait fini par l’user. Bien sûr, que des invités étaient une bonne chose, surtout quand un d’entre eux était une possible future addition à la famille, mais dès qu’il avait reçu son ordre de mission hier, Thésée avait simplement été traversé de cette énergie pleine d’anticipation, qui signait par là même la fin de ses vacances. Un homme comme Thésée, qui souhaitait travailler plus que tout, ne pourrait plus être arrêté, même pas par son propre corps défaillant. 

Thésée n’était pas le premier arrivé. Anathema et Caine discutaient à voix basse, chacune emmitouflées dans une veste ou un manteau. Elles se tournèrent vers lui aussitôt qu’il arriva, tendant les épaules et se redressant ; des Aurors qui se mettaient au travail.

« Mesdames, salua Thésée en arrivant à leur hauteur. Et si nous toquions ? »

Elles lui emboîtèrent le pas sans moufter, et lui laissèrent l’honneur de pousser l’immense heurtoir en forme de main sur le bois ancien qui tenait malgré les épreuves du temps et de la météo.

Après quelques secondes, comme si ils étaient évalués, la porte s’ouvrit enfin, sur un elfe de maison vêtu d’un tablier taché de gras et de suie, et à la mine acariâtre qui caractérisait d’habitude si bien les Black.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda l’elfe, sa voix étant aussi agréable à l’ouïe que des ongles grattant sur un tableau.

Thésée retint une grimace. Le travail de sa mère puis de son frère lui avait appris à respecter toutes les créatures magiques, dans une certaine mesure, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver des qualités à ce petit être déplaisant en face de lui.

« Thésée Scamander, Anathema Shafiq et Caine Rekowski, du bureau des Aurors. Nous venons concernant le corps de Phineas Black. Nous aurions quelques questions. »

L’elfe les considéra, les yeux plissés, avant de finalement ouvrir la porte en grand. Il n’attendit pas qu’ils soient tous entrés pour la fermer derrière eux, non ; il leur tourna le dos, attendant à ce qu’ils le suivent, et lui laissèrent cette mission de fermer le domaine des Black. Autant de preuves qu’ils n’étaient pas les bienvenus. Du coin de l’oeil, Thésée vit Caine hésiter, la main posée contre le bois, avant de finalement se décider à claquer l’entrée, aidée peut-être par le regard appuyé que lui lança son amie.

L’elfe sans nom les mena jusqu’au salon, les faisant passer par un long couloir mal éclairé où se trouvaient divers portraits, qui les regardèrent passer avec des murmures désapprobateurs. Des intrus, des inconnus, dans la noble demeure des Black. Qui plus est pour parler du traître à son sang. Une hérésie pour quiconque avait ne serait-ce qu’un fin lien avec une famille des Vingt-Huit. Après avoir toqué à la porte, le petit être rabougri l’ouvrit de nouveau et après un regard mauvais, se retira dans un pop assourdissant.

Toute la famille Black était là, ou en tout cas les héritiers directs. Chacun assis sur un fauteuil ou sur le canapé, tous richement vêtus et la mine grave. Seul Cygnus Black avait actuellement l’air un peu concerné, tandis que ses frères, sa soeur et sa mère considéraient les Aurors d’un oeil mauvais. Ils n’étaient pas les bienvenus, ou en tout cas pas pour cette enquête. Thésée ne doutait pas que la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient là était l’insistance de Cygnus Black, déterminé à retrouver le corps de son frère.

Ursula Black, née Flint, battit des yeux quand Thésée salua tout le monde d’un signe de tête. Impatiente, mais pas au point de rejeter cette marque de politesse.

« Merci de nous accorder cette visite. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser ?

****\- Eh bien posez, mais posez-vite, » rétorqua immédiatement la matriarche. Ces enfants ne réagirent pas, silencieux dans leur agrément. C’était à cet instant que l’on avait besoin de Caine, et cette dernière ne déçut pas.

« Le corps de votre fils a disparu. Pourquoi l’avoir enterré dans le caveau des Black ? Au dernière nouvelle, il a été renié, et l’est toujours. »

Ursula retroussa sa lèvre en une grimace de dégoût ; la trahison était toujours aussi vive, vécue comme si elle était arrivée hier. 

Ou alors peut-être cette grimace était-elle due au fait que ce soit Caine qui ait pris la parole ; une Née-Moldue, et qui ne s’en cachait pas, en plus d’être inconnue au bataillon.

Puis l’un de ses fils, Arcturus, prit la parole ; décidant que si ils ne se mettaient pas à parler, les Aurors seraient ici toute la journée :

« Une décision de notre père quand il a appris le décès de Phineas. Il a toujours été... sentimental. Et Phineas était son fils préféré. »

_Ouch_. Ça devait piquer. Même après sa défection, Phineas Sr conservait assez d’affection envers son traître de fils pour l’enterrer parmi tous ses ancêtres. Thésée était certain que, si ils avaient eu leur mot à dire, même ces derniers se seraient prononcés contre. Même _Phineas Jr_ devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Quoique, plus trop maintenant, vu qu’on ne savait pas où était le corps. Enfin. Sémantiques.

« Et personne ne s’y est opposé ?

****\- Quasiment toute la famille, sauf... », et d’un coup d’oeil appuyé, Arcturus désigna son frère, Cygnus, qui, si il refusa de détourner les yeux, enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Ce n’était pas juste pour lui de se faire enterrer autre part, parmi tous ces Moldus...

****\- C’est le monde où il a choisi de vivre, et c’est le monde pour lequel il est mort, objecta Belvina Black, sa soeur, avec verve. Il aurait dû y rester.

****\- Même mort, il ne nous apporte que des ennuis, » conclut Sirius Black, fermant le cercle.

Le message était clair : ce n’était bien que pour Cygnus qu’ils permettaient cette rencontre et cette enquête. Même si un seul d’entre eux travaillait au Ministère, qui plus est siégeant au Magenmagot, à eux tous ils n’auraient aucun mal à faire plier le ministre.

« Fantastique, » grommela Caine, avant que Anathema ne lui envoie son coude dans les côtes, s’attirant tous les regards de la famille Black. 

Ursula la reconnut quasi immédiatement, et s’exclama :

« Vous. Vous êtes la fille de Shafiq. Olwenyo.

****\- La seule de ma génération, oui. »

Anathema devait avoir plusieurs cousins et cousines, comme c’était la coutume dans toutes les familles, mais ses parents avaient fait preuve de retenue concernant leur progéniture : elle était la seule qu’ils aient jamais eu, avant que sa mère ne meurt prématurément de la grippe espagnole à la fin de la guerre.

« Vous étiez considérée comme un parti convenable, saviez-vous ?

****\- J’ai eu vent de ces rumeurs, effectivement.

****\- J’ai bien dit : étiez. »

Il fallut reconnaître, encore une fois, qu’Anathema avait des nerfs d’acier, puisqu’elle ne broncha pas une seule seconde.

« C’est nous qui posons les questions, » s’opposa Thésée avant que la situation ne puisse s’éterniser. « Autrement, nous serons là toute la matinée.

****\- Mais je vous remercie pour votre attention toute particulière, conclut Anathema avec un sourire mielleux.

****\- Quand est-ce que le corps a disparu ?, demanda Caine. Ça a dû être une sacrée découverte. »

Avec un dernier regard vers l’héritière des Shafiq, Arcturus prit la suite de sa mère. C’était de loin le plus confiant de la pièce, et le plus imposant. Sa barbe soulignait son visage dur, ses petits yeux noir étaient encadrés par des cernes et d’imposants sourcils, et ses cheveux bouclés étaient quasiment tous argenté prématurément.

« Nous avons enterré notre père en 1925, puis avons visité sa tombe tous les ans, pour Noël. Ce n’est que durant ces dernières vacances que Cygnus a remarqué quelque chose d’étrange. »

Avec un petit coup de coude, l’autre Black se mit à décrire :

« La pierre semblait avoir été grattée... Déplacée par quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, avant d’être remise à sa place. Mais mal. Lorsque j’ai jeté un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur, le linceul blanc dans lequel nous avions drapé mon frère n’était plus là.

****\- Donc il pourrait avoir disparu cette année ?

****\- Le cercueil est dans l’ombre, objecta Belvina. Nous ne lui prêtons pas toujours attention. Qui sait quand quelqu’un a pris ce corps. »

Anathema et Thésée s’échangèrent un regard. Il y avait tellement peu de chance de trouver un corps en temps normal, et leurs chances s’amenuisaient de minutes en minutes. Alors que, bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il avait envie de réussir ! Signer son retour sur le terrain d’une victoire fracassante. 

Et aussi pour vexer tous ces Black. 

« Très bien. Ce sera tout, j’imagine... ? »

Thésée hocha la tête. 

« Merci pour nous avoir accordé votre temps. Sachez que nous ferons de notre mieux pour retrouver... » comment appeler un corps d’un membre de votre famille qui avait été banni de cette dernière ? « ... Phineas. »

Ça suffirait.

Ursula Black se leva de son canapé et ses enfants les imitèrent, les uns après les autres. Personne ne leur offrit de leur montrer la sortie, ou même une main à serrer. Mais ils eurent le droit à un hochement sec de la tête, ce qui devait être une manière de les remercier, peut-être.

« J’ose espérer que vous connaissez le chemin.

****\- Parfaitement. Anathema, Caine, après vous. »

Les deux femmes tournèrent les talons sans se concerter du regard, et tandis qu’ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu’au couloir, ils purent tous sentir le poids de l’attention de la noble famille des Black sur leurs dos.

* * *

« Si tu devais enlever un corps, comment t’y prendrais-tu ? » 

La tête de Newt s’immobilisa dans le feu, ahuri par cette question. 

Son frère faisait de nouveau escale à New York, logé par son ami moldu, et Thésée en avait profité pour demander à lui parler. Ils essayaient, assez maladroitement, de retrouver des liens qui avaient été sectionnés par les années et la distance. 

Il n’avait pas osé poser cette question à Percival, occupé ailleurs par les prochaines élections présidentielles du MACUSA. L’heure était tendue pour son ami, qui plébiscitait pour la réélection de Seraphina Picquery au même poste de présidente. Tout n’était pas joué, mais la balance penchait légèrement en sa faveur, d’après l’envoyé spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier. 

Quelque part, Thésée avait espéré que la sociabilité défaillante de son frère l’empêche de trop se pencher sur le bizarre de la question. Mais il apprenait auprès de ses amis américains, et le dévisageait maintenant avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter ?, lui demanda son frère. Est-ce que... C’est pour ton travail, au moins ?

****\- Oui, une enquête, un corps qui a disparu. Comment tu ferais ? »

Newt hésita et jeta un coup d’oeil derrière lui, sans doute là où se trouvait Jacob. 

« Mon frère demande comment déterrer un corps, » dit son frère à son ami, puis écouta intensément la réponse de ce dernier avant qu’il ne se tourne de nouveau vers Thésée.

« Jacob dit qu’il veut te parler. »

Au même moment apparut la tête étonnée du Moldu. Toujours autant ébahi par ce que la magie leur permettait de faire, dont plonger sa tête dans un feu enchanté sans se brûler. Mais il apprenait vite, puisqu’il retrouva un air normal en quelques secondes.

« Erm... Bonjour, déjà, commença-t-il.

****\- Bonsoir, Jacob. Comment va la pâtisserie ? »

À la mention de son commerce, le visage joufflu du Moldu s’éclaira.

« Oh, très bien ! Parfaitement bien, même. Monsieur Graves m’a trouvé des, hum, des permis, au cas où j’aurais des ennuis avec le... MACUSA ? »

Écouter le Moldu était toujours un vent de fraîcheur. Comparé à eux, il avait des problèmes tellement plus... commun. Malgré le fait que sa petite amie l’ait enchanté pour qu’il la suive aveuglement sous couvert de l’amour, puis que la-dite petite amie rejoigne Grindelwald, eh bien. Il ne se portait pas si mal. Thésée se doutait qu’ils s’étaient apportés un soutien mutuel, lui, son frère et Porpentina, et malgré son renfermement constant sur le souvenir de Leta, il était heureux qu’ils aient quelqu’un pour les soutenir.

En pensant à Queenie Goldstein, personne ne l’avait aperçu depuis bien des années, tout comme l’autre Obscurus qui avait rejoint Grindelwald. Sans doute occupés à rassembler des forces et avoir un plan solide. Mais ce manque d’offensive chagrinait Thésée. Il y avait anguille sous roche ; comme si le sorcier maléfique préparait quelque chose, quelque chose de grand et profondément terrible—

« Mais je ne veux pas vous parler de mon commerce, s’interrompit Jacob. Je venais pour le... corps. »

C’était toujours aussi étrange de le dire à voix haute, bon sang.

« À la fin de la guerre... Vous avez fait la guerre, c’est ça ?

****\- Tout le monde dans cette pièce a fait la guerre, Jacob. Mais peut-être pas sur les mêmes champs de bataille. »

Newt était parti dompter des dragons en Belgique pendant que Thésée chargeait à pied avec Percival. Ces quatre années avaient tout de même été... Étranges, quand on y repensait.

« Oui, mais vous avez récupéré vos morts, n’est-ce pas ? Pas enterrés avec les... les quoi, déjà ?

****\- Les Moldus, l’aida Newt dans un chuchotis.

****\- Les Moldus, voilà.

****\- Eh bien, s’amusa Thésée, ceux qui n’étaient pas carbonisés par le feu des dragons ont été amassés et renvoyés à leurs familles, effectivement. »

Jacob sembla vouloir interroger la présence de dragons sur un champ de bataille avant de se raviser. Thésée ne manqua pas le mouvement de lèvres de son frère, qui murmurait à son compagnon _«Je t’expliquerai après»_.

« Eh bien nous, beaucoup des soldats ont été enterrés dans des cimetières militaires. Il y en a quelques-uns en France, ils sont ouverts au public... Enfin. Sauf que certains voulaient récupérer leurs morts pour les mettre avec la famille, vous voyez. Alors il y en a qui se sont, hum. Spécialisés ? Dans la collecte de cadavres. »

Jacob haussa les épaules.

« Juste une idée. Regardez qui dans vos sorciers étaient chargés de retirer les vôtres des nôtres. Peut-être qu’ils ont gardé quelques habitudes. »

Thésée resta silencieux un instant. Puis, lentement, il articula :

« Jacob, vous êtes un génie. »

Le Moldu bredouilla quelques remerciements confus, ne réalisant pas quelle nouvelle perspective il venait de lui offrir. Mais maintenant, il savait où commencer. Ne restait plus qu’à attendre le lendemain pour partager cette découverte à ses collègues.

* * *

« La théorie n’est pas complètement fumeuse, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas où est ce corps. »

Anathema roula des yeux. Si Caine était ingrate, elle, au contraire, n’avait pas hésité à manifester sa joie à l’annonce de ce début de piste.

« Il faudrait aussi aller interroger les gardiens du cimetière, pour savoir si ils ont vu quelque chose.

****\- Les Black ont leur caveau à Highgate. Ça va être folklo...

****\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Tant qu’on ne tombe pas sur un rassemblement de Grindelwald, je considère ça comme une partie de plaisir. »

Thésée esquissa un sourire devant la conversation facile qu’entretenaient les deux femmes, mais fut obligé de s’immiscer dedans pour demander :

« Vous qui avez fait la guerre, vous en avez connu, de ces... _récolteurs_ de cadavres ? »

Il n’y avait pas eu énormément de volontaires féminins, comparés aux sorciers souhaitant se rendre en France pour combattre l’Axe. Mais il y en avait eu tout de même, à l’image de Caine et Anathema. Leurs missions avaient été plus discrètes, mais certaines d’entre elles avaient tout de même fait leur part lors de la guerre des tranchées, pendant que leurs camarades procédaient à la récolte d’informations là où l’ennemi se trouvait. C’était justement lorsqu’elles mouraient sur le champ de bataille qu’il devenait crucial de retirer leur corps ; car si elles décédaient lors d’un combat entre sorciers, rien ne disait que les Moldus ne viendraient pas bientôt passer après eux. Certains sorciers chargeaient avec leurs pairs sans magie, après tout : c’était ainsi que l’on se coordonnait, afin de maintenir le secret de la magie. Retrouver un corps de femme dans le no man’s land aurait soulevé quelques questions gênantes.

« On a juste fait six mois, commença doucement Anathema.

\- Notre escouade a été envoyée en Belgique occupée, interrompit Caine, plus franche. On était chargées de... quoi ? Tenir informer des positions ennemies ? Soutirer des informations aux hauts gradés allemands ? Tous les moyens étaient bons. »

Les deux firent la grimace. Pas besoin de savoir de quoi elles parlaient, l’image se dessinait d’elle-même.

« Pour autant, on a pas toujours dû se résoudre à coucher avec eux.

****\- Merlin en soit loué, murmura Anathema. J’aurais dû expliquer un enfant à mon père, et il m’aurait tué sur place, à ne pas en douter. »

Caine haussa les épaules. Thésée, absorbé, n’eut pas le coeur de lui demander où elle voulait en venir. Les récits d’espionnage étaient difficiles à tirer de la bouche de celles qui étaient revenues.

« Mais on était très surveillées. Alors c’était ‘‘pas de magie’’ qui prévalait. Même pas l’ombre d’une baguette chez nous. Juste un Colt New Service, et encore.

****\- Tout le monde était sous contrôle, objecta Anathema. Après tout, la Belgique était un territoire occupé. Et les Colt faisaient un bruit de pétard. Ce n’était pas très discret. Enfin. C’était Alana, je crois ? »

Son amie fit mine de réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

« C’était Alana. Alana Menfield, précisa-t-elle pour Thésée. Une vraie teigne, mais très agile... Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Anathema grogna et se pinça l’arête du nez. Malgré tout, il put voir qu’elle réprimait un sourire.

« Cesse de manquer de respect aux morts.

****\- Je ne lui manque pas de respect, je l’honore de la plus honorable des façons, elle qui avait toujours la cha—

****\- Bref, interrompit Anathema. Alana Menfield, donc, qui a transmis de nombreuses données aux unités sorcières, a un jour baissé sa garde, assez pour que l’officier qu’elle avait accueilli chez elle retrouve des tonnes et des tonnes d’annotations.

****\- L’idiote. Elle pensait sans doute n’avoir rien à craindre, gronda Caine. Dans tous les cas, elle n’a même pas eu le temps de sortir son Colt. Elle s’est fait tirer dessus, à l’arrière du crâne, et voilà, elle est morte.

****\- J’imagine que sa famille a voulu récupérer son corps ? »

Les deux femmes reniflèrent de concert, un geste qui lui parut très effrayant. Elles étaient synchronisées sur tout, même sur leurs réactions. Heureusement que les deux n’avaient pas le même caractère, seulement les mêmes réflexes, ou alors le bureau aurait été dans une mauvaise posture.

« Et comment ! Elle s’y était rendue sans l’aval de son mari, à cette foutue guerre.

\- Pour être honnête, il n’avait pas l’air très... avenant. »

Vu la manière dont Anathema avait choisi ses mots, elle en avait un autre en tête, mais se retenait d’être impolie.

« Enfin. Il y a eu une véritable opération pour aller chercher ce corps. Je pense que c’était pour la remercier des services rendus. Si ça avait été Caine ou moi, tant de moyens n’auraient pas été mis en place.

****\- Sans doute pour moi. Pour toi, ton père aurait tambouriné à la porte du Magenmagot jusqu’à sa mort pour te récupérer. »

Ah, donc il y avait encore un temps où Olwenyo Shafiq tenait à sa fille. Dorénavant, leurs relations étaient tellement cordiales que Thésée s’attendait presque à les voir échanger sur la météo.

« Tout ça pour dire que oui, il y a bien eu quelques personnes chargés de venir nous récupérer quand nous n’étions plus... aptes au combat. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir croisé personnellement. Anathema ?

****\- Peut-être un..., articula doucement l’autre. Je pense qu’il s’appelait Cunningham.

****\- Cunningham, c’est déjà un autre début. »

Caine renifla, peu sympathique.

« Il y a intérêt à en avoir beaucoup, si on veut avancer. »

* * *

Et des avancées, que Caine Rekowski le veuille ou non, il y en eu. Et pas qu’une, en plus de ça. 

Ils allèrent d’abord s’enquérir du caveau des Black auprès des gardiens du cimetière de Highgate. De plus en plus envahi par la végétation, ce lieu somptueux était le réceptacle de nombreuses tombes, dont certaines de plus d’un siècle. Pour autant, Thésée ne put pas dire qu’il s’y sentit à sa place. Sans doute la conséquence d’années passées dans les tranchées, puis survivre à Grindelwald au Père-Lachaise. On gardait après en nous la sensation d’être trop vivant, tandis que sous nos pieds reposaient des centaines de corps en décomposition, que la vie avait quitté, pour certains trop tôt.

Dans tous les cas, les gardiens révélèrent ne rien avoir vu qui soit digne d’intérêt. Et ajoutèrent que, dans un cimetière aussi grand, un caveau n’était pas plus favorisé qu’un autre. Voilà une phrase qui aurait fait écumer Ursula Black si elle l’avait entendue. Mais Ursula n’était pas là pour l’entendre, alors Thésée se contenta de la satisfaction d’imaginer son visage enragé et son incapacité à faire quoique ce soit contre ce Moldu. 

« Au moins, on sait qu’ils ont été discrets, » essaya de relativiser Anathema, mais même elle n’y croyait pas tellement, au vu de son ton et de son air.

Malgré tout, ce n’était qu’un petit détail de leur enquête. Tant pis, si les Moldus n’avaient rien vu. Ils se débrouilleraient sans eux. Caine suggéra que leur mémoire avait peut-être été modifiée ou effacée, mais Thésée décida de ne pas tenter le diable. Examiner leurs souvenirs s’avéreraient beaucoup plus fouillis que de les laisser là, à vaquer à leurs occupations. Surtout si la fouille se révélait inutile. Heureusement, Caine ne grommela pas trop, voyant sans doute de la sagesse dans son avis, et ils quittèrent le cimetière sans rien avoir appris de nouveau. Le caveau n’avait pas été forcé, aucun dégât n’avait été remarqué ; pour tout ce qu’ils en savaient, ils étaient tombés sur les pilleurs de tombes les plus prévenants au monde.

« C’est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, râla ce soir-là Thésée durant son ‘‘appel’’ hebdomadaire à Percival. Sauf que l’aiguille est un cadavre qui a peut-être disparu de la surface de cette bonne vieille Terre. »

Ils n’allaient pas non plus tous se concentrer sur cette enquête ; malgré toute la bonne volonté de Cygnus Black, on ne pouvait pas trouver un cadavre en un claquement de doigts. Alors discrètement, Thésée délégua ses tâches à ses deux Aurors sur le coup. Cela tiendrait Caine occupée, et donnerait à Anathema des excuses pour plonger tête la première dans les archives, qui n’avaient pas été arrangées depuis un demi-siècle au moins. Il le fit de manière à ce qu’on ne note pas qu’il ne faisait rien. Parce que c’était faux, mais entre Phineas Black Jr, mort, et la montagne de responsabilités qu’il avait, Thésée fut forcé de faire des choix. Alors c’est ce qu’il fit, avec plus ou moins de dextérité.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter l’Angleterre, et son bureau devait toujours être occupé par sa présence au moins quelques heures par semaine ; mais il suffisait qu’il ait l’air occupé pour qu’on le laisse vaquer à ses occupations. Et occupé, il l’était.

« Il nous manque toujours un directeur de la Justice magique ! », pesta Emilia quand elle l’accueillit un jour en fin de janvier dans son bureau. Thésée venait de passer dans l’immense salle qui servait au membre de la brigade magique de bureau. Bien différente de ce dont ses Aurors étaient habitués : pas de tables où travailler, et de silence à respecter. Le brouhaha ambiant et les allers-retours des membres de la brigade magique témoignaient de leur activité incessante, tous occupés à patrouiller ici et là dans les rues de Londres. Leur salle ne leur servait pas tant de bureau que de lieu où échanger sur les dernières nouvelles, et où souffler avant de repartir pour un tour. 

« Et vous m’en voyez tout aussi navré que vous, Emilia, répondit Thésée en acceptant avec gratitude la tasse de thé qu’elle lui offrit. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas autant m’appliquer dans nos réunions qu’auparavant, ou alors Fawley flairera l’embrouille.

****\- La seule embrouille qu’il y a, c’est cette enquête qu’il vous a donné. Un cadavre, sérieusement ? À ce point-là, c’est chercher des excuses. »

Thésée haussa les épaules.

« Disons que Cygnus Black est arrivé au bon moment pour lui. Non, tant qu’il restera des pistes à explorer, ce sera mon travail de les remonter. Mais il n’y en a pas tellement. Dans quelques semaines, je serai de nouveau disponible pour faire pression sur Fawley. »

Emilia grommela mais ne protesta pas. Même elle, dans toute sa vindicative, savait qu’attirer l’attention sur soi était inutile et contreproductif. Il fallait qu’ils présentent un front uni, pas un seul individu ; ou alors ils apparaîtraient décousus, affolés, et inefficaces. Pour que la menace marche, il fallait qu’elle soit impressionnante. Retentissante.

« Il faut rallier les autres chefs de service à notre cause. »

La directrice de la brigade magique eut un reniflement surpris. Elle n’était pas plus prise de court que tout simplement très critique envers ce qui semblait être une cause impossible à soutenir.

« Bonne chance, alors, Scamander. Leurs départements n’ont pas besoin d’un directeur, eux. Tant qu’ils ne connaissent pas de désagréments, ils resteront bien tranquillement à leur place. »

Causer du trouble dans l’espace public était donc une autre solution de dernier recours. Mais étrangement, Thésée était encore moins fan que l’autre, qui était de faire en sorte qu’un des leurs passe devant le Magenmagot. Pour l’instant, à moins d’attendre la fin ou l’abandon de son enquête, ils étaient acculés.

« On pourra se débrouiller sans vous, sans aucun doute, conclut Emilia. Mais votre service est sans conteste celui qui dispose du plus d’influence dans ce fichu département. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce n’était pas Jason Sines et son Service des détournements de l’artisanat moldu qui allaient persuader Fawley de faire quelque chose. Il était donc dans leur intérêt que Thésée se dépêche de boucler le tout. Plus vite il jetterait l’éponge, plus vite ils pourraient revenir à des problématiques plus importantes.

* * *

Ce fut au début de février qu’Anathema se présenta à son bureau avec ses conclusions. Personne ne l’avait trop vu, ces derniers temps, si ce n’est Caine qui descendait voir ce qu’elle faisait dans les archives. Certains du service plaisantaient en disant que l’héritière des Shafiq s’était installée au sous-sol et comptait ne plus en remonter. Thésée n’avait jamais su sur quel pied danser, tant il craignait les rumeurs vraies ; heureusement que la sorcière était maintenant là, devant lui.

« Les archives sont dans un bazar sans nom, commença-t-elle dès qu’il l’accueillit. Mais j’ai trouvé quelques petites choses qui pourraient nous intéresser. »

Ce disant, elle posa sur son bureau les dossiers qu’elle avait gardé à la main. Thésée y jeta un coup d’oeil puis demanda :

« Et Caine ?

****\- Elle le sait déjà, je lui ai fait part de mes découvertes hier soir. Mais voyez plutôt, directeur, » et elle commença à éparpiller papier après papier sur la surface de la table, sous le début de protestation de Thésée, qui écarta son pot à plumes et ses formulaires à temps pour échapper à la tempête Anathema.

Et comment ça, Caine le savait déjà ? À ce qu’il savait, elle n’était pas son supérieur, elle. Quand ils n’étaient pas supervisés, ses Aurors étaient dangereusement bavards.

« Phineas Black Jr n’est pas le seul à avoir disparu de sa tombe. Il y a eu d’autres signalements ces derniers temps, avec une concentration toute particulière sur les deux années précédentes. »

Avec une précision toute particulière, Anathema aligna plusieurs feuilles, qui semblaient correspondre à des papiers d’identité— non, mauvaise formulation. C’était des actes de décès, une dizaine environ.

« Onze corps ont disparu, tous des sorciers. Certains Nés-Moldus, certains Sang-Mêlés. Phineas Jr est le seul Sang-Pur du tas. Et tous sont morts à la guerre. »

Il n’y avait aucune photo sur les actes de décès, juste la date de la mort et le tampon officiel du ministère, qui gérait alors les disparitions de ses sorciers. Deux femmes, neuf hommes. Tous morts entre 1914 et 1918. Personne dans le département n’avait entendu parler de ces disparitions avant celle du corps Phineas Jr. 

« Alors qu’est-ce que l’on recherche ? À part la guerre, il n’y a aucun lien parmi ces personnes. »

Anathema haussa les épaules.

« Caine pense qu’il faudrait regarder du côté des groupes de Sang-Purs qui étaient opposés à la participation sorcière dans la Grande Guerre. Mais...

****\- ... Mais ça ne fait pas beaucoup de sens. Quasiment la moitié de la population sorcière était contre la mobilisation de la jeunesse sorcière. »

Ce qui incriminait la moitié de la communauté sorcière d’Angleterre. Ils n’avaient ni le temps, ni les moyens, de tous les interroger. Tout cela serait ridicule, en plus de leur faire perdre leur temps. 

Thésée se souvenait des mandats de Archer Evermonde. Deuxième ministre derrière Fawley, le début de la Grande Guerre l’avait tant fait paniquer qu’il avait fait passer en force plusieurs lois interdisant les sorciers de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Ce qui n’avait pas empêché plusieurs de ses collaborateurs d’organiser des réseaux pour permettre à ceux qui le voulaient de combattre l’Axe. Plusieurs milliers en avaient bénéficié, dont Thésée, Newt, voir encore Anathema et Caine, dans des escouades spécialisées dans le renseignement. Mais Evermonde avait été largement acclamé par une grande majorité de la population sorcière à l’époque, avant qu’un Henry Potter déchaîné ne monte à la tribune pour le traiter de couard et d’idiot. Dans des termes plus élogieux, évidemment, mais le message avait été compris par tous, et Potter avait été obligé de se retirer de ses fonctions quelques semaines plus tard, claquant la porte et emportant avec lui les espoirs de voir les lois changer. Thésée avait beaucoup apprécié Potter ; il était alors un vent de fraîcheur de par son honnêteté renversante, qui contrastait avec les discours mielleux que l’on pouvait leur servir. Au dernière nouvelle, Henry Potter et sa femme s’étaient retirés au village sorcier-Moldu de Godric’s Hollows, où il débattait sans doute de la politique actuelle avec ses plantations de carottes. 

« Les Sang-Purs ont des raisons d’enlever le corps de Phineas de sa tombe, en tout cas. Pour protester contre cet hommage que lui a rendu son père. Pour faire passer un message. Que la trahison ne sera pas tolérée, même après la mort. »

Pauvre type. Thésée ne l’avait jamais aperçu et pourtant, il se sentait compatissant envers ce garçon qu’on ne laissait pas reposer en paix.

« Ça vaut le coup de creuser cette piste. Du côté de ce Cunningham ? »

Anathema secoua la tête, pleine de regret.

« Rien pour l’instant. Je continue de chercher, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Les documents sur la guerre sont peu nombreux et mal rangés. Il faudrait que je demande des renseignements à ceux qui étaient employés dans les hautes sphères du Ministère à l’époque, mais, bon. »

Une idée jaillit tout à coup dans sa tête, et il se précipita pour la saisir avant qu’elle ne s’envole.

« Henry Potter a organisé plusieurs de ces réseaux de mobilisation.

****\- Il a été remercié par Evercombe.

****\- Mais il n’a pas été inutile. Il avait d’autres alliés moins vocaux au Ministère. Il était derrière la plupart des efforts mis en place. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, considérant leurs options. Puis Thésée se leva et ordonna :

« Va prévenir Caine. Demain, nous allons à Godric’s Hollows. »

* * *

Le danger de débarquer à Godric’s Hollows sans avoir prévenu qui que ce soit de leur visite était de faire face à la fureur de Henry Potter. Il n’était pas un homme à se mettre en colère, mais les circonstances de son départ du Ministère l’enjoignait à ne pas faire confiance à quiconque venant de ce dernier. Les Aurors n’étaient pas une exception, et cela se vit lorsque, conduits par la femme de Henry Potter, Darlene. 

Les deux étaient retraités, vivant retirés à Godric’s Hollows. Leur fils, Fleamont, était un maître des potions reconnus, et ses exploits en la matière lui avait attiré une petite fortune sur laquelle il se reposait ; que ce soit par vanité ou par refus de ses parents d’en profiter, cependant, ces derniers ne faisaient aucun étalage d’une richesse quelconque, restant modestes par-dessus tout.

Henry était un homme massif, dont la carrure était néanmoins amoindrie par la salopette et la chemise tachée de terre qu’il portait. Après sa carrière au ministère, il avait apparemment choisi de se tourner vers la culture, s’étant façonné des muscles et une peau bronzée par le soleil. Il portait des lunettes rondes, corrigeant une myopie courante dans sa famille, avait coupé ses cheveux au ras du crâne afin d’éviter les boucles récalcitrantes qu’on lui connaissait, et ses yeux marrons étudiaient leurs faits et gestes avec une attention toute particulière.

« Thésée, finit-il par dire une fois qu’ils furent tous installés sur un étroit canapé. Quelle surprise. »

Son visage ridé restait stoïque, mais il n’y avait nul besoin d’être un expert pour comprendre qu’ils n’en étaient pas une bonne. Le mieux, avec Henry Potter, était d’être direct, aussi Thésée décida-t-il d’aller droit au but :

« Nous cherchons un homme qui aurait des liens avec un de vos réseaux de la Première Guerre Mondiale. »

Henry leva les sourcils, puis attrapa la tasse que sa femme fit léviter vers lui. Toujours du thé. Ils n’en eurent pas, un autre moyen pour eux de sentir qu’ils n’étaient pas les bienvenus dans cette maison.

Qu’importe. Henry était une source d’information ; le nier aurait été nier son implication dans cette guerre, et si il y avait une chose dont l’homme pouvait être fier, c’était son engagement pour cette cause.

« Et pourquoi saurais-je quoique ce soit sur ces... réseaux, Thésée ?

****\- Parce que vous en êtes un des principaux responsables, Henry. Tout le monde sait où vous vous situez vis-à-vis de Evercombe. »

Anathema, assise à sa gauche, se racla la gorge, et intervint :

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous arrêter, monsieur Potter. Nous avons tout simplement de savoir si un homme existe véritablement, ou si nous ne courons qu’après une chimère. »

Loin d’être rassuré, Henry sembla se rembrunir. Il y avait de quoi, lorsqu’on savait qui était Anathema et de quelle famille elle venait. La rumeur disait que Henry Potter ne s’était focalisé que sur ses cultures, après son licenciement du Magenmagot. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas avoir loupé la rixe entre Anathema et son père... Si ?

« Mademoiselle Shafiq, articula-t-il doucement. Votre père était contre moi, si je me souviens bien. Assez vocal, en plus de cela. »

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Avez-vous fait la guerre, mademoiselle ?

****\- Oui, actuellement, répondit Anathema, un brin agacée. Tout le monde ici, sauf vous et votre femme, sont allés soutenir les Moldus durant leurs petites croisades. Plusieurs de mes amis sont morts dans cette guerre. Des sorciers, comme vous et moi.

****\- Nous avons bénéficié d’un de vos réseaux, dit Caine. Renseignements et Actions. Nous avons toutes les deux été placées en Belgique. Et lui ? » Elle le désigna du pouce. « C’est un _héros de guerre_.

****\- Nous n’avons aucune raison de vous arrêter, Henry. Mais vous seul pouvez nous aider à trouver notre homme. Il s’appellerait Cunningham. Un ancien récolteur de cadavres. »

Le vieil homme les regarda tour à tour, sa tasse de thé oubliée, puis finit par soupirer.

« Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, je n’ai aucun renseignement sur ces... réseaux. »

Caine eut l’air prête à intervenir, plus vertement cette fois-ci, mais Henry continua avant qu’elle n’ait le temps d’en placer une :

« Cependant, j’ai entendu dire que ce... Cunningham, pourrait être trouvé dans l’Allée des Embrumes, à diverses heures de la journée. Qu’il n’a pas totalement arrêté ses activités. »

Malgré lui, Thésée se mit à sourire.

« Des bruits de couloir ?

****\- Vous savez à quel point le ministère est bruyant, Thésée. »

À peine eut-il fini de parler que Caine se leva brusquement.

« Fantastique. Merci pour votre aide. »

Sans demander son reste, elle sortit du salon, et quelques secondes plus tard, ce qui semblait être la porte d’entrée claqua. Elle avait filé sans demander son reste, et Thésée fronça les sourcils, mécontent de ces manières.

« Va avec elle, » dit-il à Anathema, et l’héritière des Shafiq s’exécuta sur le champ, saluant Henry au passage avant de s’éclipser à son tour. Le vieil homme cilla à peine, toute son attention focalisée sur Thésée, qui n’avait pas bougé d’un iota.

« Au cas où nous devrions rendre un rapport... Vous ne serez évidemment pas mentionné. 

****\- Mais pouvez-vous seulement m’attribuer avec certitude ces informations que vous m’avez arrachées, Thésée. »

Henry était tellement détaché de la situation que cela en devenait presque inquiétant. Depuis le début de leur brève conversation, il n’avait rien laissé transparaître, son visage un masque indéchiffrable.

« Nous trouverions toujours un moyen, » plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

La blague ne fit pas mouche ; pire, les yeux de Henry semblèrent s’assombrir.

« Effectivement, vous trouvez toujours un moyen, vous au Ministère. »

Puis le vieil homme lâcha un soupir, relaxant des épaules qui s’étaient imperceptiblement tendues, et Thésée comprit à quelle point sa présence dérangeait le couple Potter en cet instant. Et comment leur en vouloir ? La dernière fois qu’ils avaient eu affaire au Ministère de la Magie, cela avait été pour être viré comme un malpropre après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services. Sans compter que la famille Potter avait été tout simplement éjectée des Vingt-Huit, sans aucune autre considération. Thésée ne voulait pas commencer à pointer du doigt, mais il aurait plus attendu cette sanction envers les Weasley, qui ne cessaient jamais de le divertir lorsqu’il fallait trouver de nouveaux moyens de discréditer l’idéologie Sang-Pur.

« Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, Henri. Merci de nous avoir reçu.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour nous. »

Il en doutait. 

Au contraire de Ursula Black, Henri lui tendit une main, qu’il accepta. Assez stupidement, ils essayèrent chacun de broyer la main de l’autre, un réflexe du Ministère qu’ils avaient tous les deux. Mais Henri travaillait la terre, et sa poigne était de fer ; Thésée dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Darlene Potter était dans la cuisine lorsqu’il partit, et ne lui prêta pas un regard, affairée à nettoyer la vaisselle à la moldue. Thésée prit ceci comme un autre signe qu’il n’était plus le bienvenu dans cette maison, et s’effaça sans fanfare du quotidien des Potter.

* * *

Après avoir proprement rabroué Caine pour son départ soudain, ils furent d’accord pour dire qu’il était mieux pour eux de se retirer chacun de leur côté. Anathema voulait de nouveau écumer les archives, et Caine comptait bien l’empêcher d’y camper toute la nuit. Il était à peine quatorze heures, et Thésée était normalement en train de travailler dans son bureau, toujours à réfléchir à un plan d’attaque contre Fawley. Mais Newt l’avait enjoint à ne pas se surmener, alors il pouvait bien s’accorder une demi-journée de repos.

Lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, cependant, l’atmosphère qui régnait dans sa maison était... étrange. Comme quand vous perdiez quelque chose et que vous ne parveniez pas à le retrouver malgré tout vos efforts, et malgré la certitude que cet objet était proche de vous, juste à portée de main.

Ce fut en voyant une silhouette sombre se dessiner devant sa fenêtre que Thésée comprit qu’il y avait un intrus chez lui, ou en tout cas quelqu’un qui ne s’était pas annoncé. Puis la personne tourna la tête vers lui et il comprit de qui il s’agissait ; personne d’autre n’avait le même manteau noir résistant aux années, même après tant de rudes combats et un enlèvement de Grindelwald.

« Percy ? Tout va bien ? »

Il n’avait jamais été très expressif. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient connus, alors enterrés dans la même tranchée, l’homme était resté aussi bref que possible. Son visage bruni par la poussière et la boue, et rouge d’une plaie qui saignait à sa tempe, n’avait alors rien affiché d’autre qu’un stoïcisme inquiétant. Plus que les autres soldats, Percival était dans un état de détachement émotionnel si fort que Thésée avait mis plusieurs semaines, et plusieurs tentatives, avant de pouvoir percer cette carapace si épaisse. Ils n’étaient certes pas devenus amis tout de suite, à ouvrir leurs coeurs et partager leurs émotions ; non, le processus s’était fait peu à peu, jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent parler de ce qu’ils veulent sans craindre que l’autre ne les juge ; cela avait été une grande victoire pour Thésée.

Mais voilà que maintenant comme avant, il ne pouvait pas espérer comprendre ne serait-ce qu’un iota de cet homme qui avait fait de la neutralité son arme la plus efficace.

Sauf que cette immobilité ne présageait rien de bon. Thésée l’avait vu mainte et mainte fois après une tentative de percée ; quand l’individu, en état de choc, ne répondait plus à rien, malgré toutes les injonctions possibles. Il devenait alors silencieux, immobile, incapable de réagir à quoique ce soit, et il fallait généralement le guider comme un petit enfant pour qu’il accepte d’avancer et de libérer le passage étroit de la tranchée. Percival avait beau avoir bougé la tête, ce n’est pas pour autant que l’Auror le voyait esquisser un autre geste. Pire, il n’était même pas sûr que l’américain ait ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux.

« Percy ?, redemanda-t-il. Tu es là ? »

Percival ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Les mots lui manquaient, aussi haussa-t-il les épaules.

« Assieds-toi, je vais faire du thé. »

Son ami ne broncha pas ; comme si les ordres étaient la seule chose lui permettant de fonctionner. Thésée n’était pas certain que Percival ne se jetterait pas par la fenêtre si il le lui demandait.

Le thé fut fait en peu de temps, et bien assez tôt Thésée s’asseyait à côté de son ami, le plateau posé sur la table basse. L’air était glacial, la maison n’ayant pas été chauffée ; il ignorait depuis combien de temps Percival se tenait là devant la fenêtre, mais il ne voulut pas tenter le diable, et esquissa un geste afin de sortir sa baguette, dans l’intention de lancer un sortilège permettant de réchauffer un peu la température ambiante.

Sitôt qu’il vit un bout de sa baguette, cependant, Percival se raidit, comme en attente d’un coup, et Thésée s’immobilisa.

« Désolé, Percy. »

Ce dernier, après quelques secondes, murmura quelque chose qu’il n’entendit pas. À son bruit interrogatif, son ami se répéta avec peine :

« Il m’appelait Percy. »

Thésée cligna des yeux, puis la lumière se fit.

Bien sûr. Il n’y avait qu’un seul homme qui transporte tous leurs cauchemars, et il n’était jamais bien loin pour les laisser vivre en paix. Ç’aurait été trop demandé. Ç’aurait été espéré idiotement. Et ils n’étaient pas des idiots. 

« Tous les jours, continua Percival d’une voix rauque. Quand il revenait. Percy, Percy, Percy. Incapable de se défendre, Percy ? Personne ne te connaît aussi bien que moi, Percy. Ils n’ont toujours pas compris, Percy. Tu n’es pas aussi important que ce qu’ils veulent te faire croire, Percy. »

Percival lui envoya un regard appuyé, et Thésée déglutit.

« Il n’y a personne qui se soucie de toi, Percy. »

De concert, ils relâchèrent une respiration tremblante.

« Dans l’obscurité, on perd le décompte des jours. Une semaine, un mois, un an. Aucun repère. Quand Seraphina m’a retrouvé... »

Six mois passés enfermé dans son propre appartement par Grindelwald, privé de lumière, incapable de faire le moindre bruit ou le moindre geste.

« Ilvermorny a été attaquée aujourd’hui, dit brusquement Percival. Pas de morts, simplement des blessés. Les professeurs ont réagi exactement comme il le fallait, et les élèves sont sains et saufs. »

Encore une pause, puis :

« Dans les agresseurs, il y avait Queenie Goldstein et Abernathy. »

Queenie, la sorcière dont Jacob s’était amouraché, et dont il ne parlait que très rarement, avec un air lointain dans les yeux qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Elle avait disparu des radars depuis le Père-Lachaise ; personne ne l’avait vue et à vrai dire, personne ne regardait vraiment. Parmi la flopée de sorciers ayant rejoint les rangs de Grindelwald, tant de manière officielle que officieuse, on ne se souciait guère d’une sorcière américaine ayant décidé de se mêler à la masse qu’étaient les fidèles de Grindelwald.

« Abernathy, je m’en remettrai, affirma Percival, la voix plus forte. Mais Queenie... est une sorcière extraordinaire. Hors du commun. Qui a basculé dans l’autre camp car, à un moment ou un autre, nous l’avons laissé tomber. 

****\- Percival—

****\- Nous avons créé les problèmes que nous combattons aujourd’hui, et Grindelwald l’a bien compris. »

L’américain eut un sourire mauvais, tant dirigé envers Thésée que lui-même. Il ne le regardait plus, fixait la cheminée comme si il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« En six mois, Thésée, il est dur de combattre les pensées insidieuses qu’il te murmure à l’oreille chaque nuit.

****\- Tu ne seras jamais Grindelwald, » intervint-il immédiatement.

En réponse, son ami resta totalement blasé ; l’évidence lui apparaissait à lui aussi.

« Bien sûr que non. Je n’ai pas un désir de conquête. Je n’ai pas la haine des Moldus. »

Percival haussa les épaules.

« Mais quelque part, au fond de moi, je me dis ‘‘À quoi bon ?’’, parce que toi et moi savons que tout cela dure depuis trop longtemps. Les chasses aux sorcières, le mal qu’elles nous ont causées. Les enfants que nous avons perdu, la magie que nous cachons. »

Sentant sans doute l’inquiétude grandissante de Thésée, Percival risqua un coup d’oeil et clarifia :

« Je combattrai Grindelwald jusqu’à ma mort, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de voir ce salaud échouer et mordre la poussière. Mais j’imagine que... »

Il soupira, encore une fois. Le monde était rempli de soupirs qui s’échappaient et qui exprimaient mieux que quiconque ce qu’ils ressentaient. Plus que les mots, on pouvait lire les soupirs et en extraire tout ce qu’on devait savoir.

« J’imagine que je n’ai pas hâte du monde d’après. J’imagine que je me lasse, quelque part. J’ai croisé un homme, un jour, dans une tranchée, au début de Verdun, embraya-t-il brusquement, désarçonnant Thésée. Il avait l’air aussi éteint, aussi las que tous les Poilus, mais il avait cela de supérieur qu’il parlait anglais et qu’il pouvait causer poésie. »

Percival sembla se remémorer l’homme en question, un petit sourire nostalgique au coin des lèvres, et Thésée le laissa faire. Les américains n’étaient arrivés que tardivement dans la guerre, mais Percival avait fait parti d’un corps de renforcement envoyé par le MACUSA, en soutien aux sorciers s’étant engagés illégalement. Il avait eu le temps, comme Thésée, de croiser beaucoup de monde, et beaucoup de terres désolées par les obus et le gaz moutarde.

« Il n’a jamais cessé d’écrire des lettres à quelqu’un, mais ses camarades me disaient que cette personne n’avait jamais répondu. Il avait une marraine de guerre, comme tout ceux qui sont solitaires, mais le lien n’était pas là. Il ne lui faisait un mot que par obligation et politesse. »

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, dans un rare geste d’agacement.

« Le nom m’échappe. Il m’a lu une de ses phrases avant que je ne parte. Peut-être souhaitait-il converser en anglais. Il avait écrit «La guerre est la mort de l’espoir», et j’y pense maintenant. »

Dans le premier mouvement de la conversation, Percival se pencha et attrapa une des deux tasses de thé. Le breuvage était tiède, refroidit par le monologue de son ami, ce qui n’empêcha pas ce dernier de humer de contentement en buvant.

« J’imagine que c’est aujourd’hui que l’espoir meurt pour moi, Thésée, » conclut Percival d’un ton désinvolte, et cela plus que tout lui glaça le sang.

* * *

« Comment ça, vous n’êtes pas disponible actuellement ?! »

Thésée envoya son meilleur regard noir, et Caine l’accusa sans broncher. Elle devenait irrespectueuse, et ce n’était pas pour lui plaire, loin de là. Apparemment, travailler avec lui quatre semaines se traduisait chez elle par un relâchement pur et simple de son attitude.

Il se força à se calmer. Ce n’était pas en lui hurlant dessus qu’il parviendrait à faire quoique ce soit. Loin de là. Les personnes comme Caine se nourrissaient de la colère des autres et la faisaient leur et au final, rien n’avançait ; si on avait de la chance, les choses stagnaient, mais le pire était la régression. 

Jusque là, leur relation avait été cordiale, majoritairement grâce aux interventions d’Anathema, qui savait comment gérer une Caine Rekowski. Mais Thésée n’avait pas la patience d’Anathema, quand bien même il l’aurait souhaité, et de ce fait il n’avait pas la patience de plaire à Caine quand il pouvait faire autre chose de plus productif. L’état de Percival l’inquiétait. Il était temps pour lui de lui rendre la pareille, et de s’absenter le temps d’un après-midi aux Etats-Unis. La poudre de Cheminette était prête, posée sur sa cheminée, et son frère, de passage à New-York, l’attendait de pied ferme ; prêt, avec ses amis, à former un plan pour aider Percival ; du moins, une fois qu’ils seraient au courant de la situation.

Son passage à son bureau n’était qu’une question de politesse. Thésée commençait à regretter l’éducation que ses parents leur avaient inculqués.

« C’est pourtant très clair, se força-t-il à articuler. Je ne serai pas disponible aujourd’hui, parce que les affaires m’appellent ailleurs. »

Caine fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle était la figure même de la furie, avec ses bras croisés et son pied tapotant le sol de manière répétée. Derrière elle, il pouvait apercevoir la chaise vide d’Anathema, son occupante toujours enterrée aux archives.

« Et nous, qu’est-ce qu’on fait, alors ? On compte les pâquerettes ? On poursuit le lapin de Pâques ?

****\- Vous continuez vos recherches afin de faire avancer l’enquête, comme à votre habitude.

****\- C’est bien l’habitude, le problème !, explosa Caine. L’habitude, c’est que _nous_ bossons et _vous_ vous tournez les pouces ! »

Thésée laissa échapper les liasses de papier qu’il était en train d’arranger en piles distinctes, et elles firent un bruit sourd en retombant sur son bureau. La moitié se déversèrent par terre tandis que l’autre tapissa la surface du bois dans un désordre qui n’avait rien de fonctionnel.

« Je ne sais pas à quel moment vous vous êtes dit que nous étions _amis_ , Rekowski, ou tout simplement familiers l’un envers l’autre, mais vous manquez à quelques points dans votre comportement, » dit-il froidement.

Caine, si elle avait toujours l’air furieuse, s’était arrêtée de bouger, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace qu’elle n’arrivait visiblement pas à contenir.

« _Je_ vous signale que je serai absent aujourd’hui, et _vous_ allez vous contenter de hocher la tête et annoncer la nouvelle à Anathema, qui, Merlin en soit loué, a plus de jugeote et de maîtrise que vous. Et si je découvre que vous ne vous êtes pas exécutée _sur le champ_ , ne pensez pas que je n’hésiterai pas à vous punir de la façon qui me semble la plus convenable. »

Renonçant à mettre de l’ordre, jugeant qu’il était trop pressé et trop énervé pour que ses mains tremblantes puissent faire quoique ce soit de bénéfique, Thésée ajusta sa veste sur ses épaules une dernière fois. Voyant que Caine n’avait pas bougé, visiblement déterminée à camper sur ses positions, Thésée la dévisagea froidement puis aboya :

« _Maintenant_ , Rekowski ! »

Elle laissa échapper un bruit qui aurait pu être un grognement de chien, mais capitula et claqua la porte en sortant, comme c’était coutumier pour elle. 

Maggie toqua et passa timidement sa tête dans son bureau une vingtaine de secondes plus tard. La porte avait été ouverte pendant leur altercation ; nul doute que tout ceux présents dans la pièce d’à côté avaient entendu son cri du coeur.

« Caine est partie en coup de vent..., commença Maggie d’une petite voix si différente de celle qu’elle prenait d’habitude.

****\- Quand ne part-elle pas en coup de vent, grinça Thésée. Je serai indisponible durant les prochaines heures. J’espère que vous saurez vous débrouiller sans moi. »

Il ignora le début de protestation de Maggie et, imitant le chemin de Caine une minute plus tôt, emprunta la sortie.

Il avait New York à rallier.

* * *

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin à New York ; pourtant, Porpentina lui tendit sa main dès qu’il eut fini de s’épousseter, dans un geste vif qui trahissait de sa nuit blanche. Tandis qu’il la remerciait à mi-voix et serrait la-dite main offerte, Thésée remarqua la valise de son frère, posée à même le sol, fermée à double-tour. L’américaine suivit son regard et grimaça :

« Ils sont là-dedans depuis des lustres. 

****\- Pardon, ils ?

****\- Newt et Jacob. Ils sont partis nourrir les animaux. Même si je pense plutôt qu’ils ne voulaient pas passer de longues minutes à mourir d’attente. »

Thésée ignora le regard appuyé qu’elle lui lança. Montrant la valise d’un vague geste de la main, il demanda :

« Devrions-nous les rejoindre ?

****\- Juste un instant. »

Porpentina, dans un rare accès de timidité, se racla la gorge.

Non, pas de timidité. Plutôt comme si elle redoutait ce qu’elle avait à dire, mais qu’elle se sentait obligée de le faire pour le bien commun, ou quelque chose du genre. Patient, Thésée attendit ; de toute façon, il ne doutait pas qu’elle l’aurait immobilisée si il avait esquissé ne serait-ce que le début d’un geste.

« Pour le... bien de Newt, je pense que nous devrions... être plus civils l’un envers l’autre. Je n’ai pas toujours été... correcte, et je m’en excuse. »

Abasourdi, Thésée mit quelques instants avant de recouvrer l’usage de la parole. Cette femme, qui lui était apparue comme une menace, était en train de prendre sur elle pour améliorer les choses. Jamais ne s’était-il senti aussi honteux, en cet instant, en face de quelqu’un qui prenait les devants pour leur bien à tous, alors que la faute reposait des deux côtés.

« Vous ne vous donnez pas assez de crédit, Tina, finit-il par articuler, faute de mieux.

****\- Newt et Jacob m’ont fait reconnaître que j’étais sans doute trop méfiante envers vous, s’obstina-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez au courant de Rio parce que vous auriez pu chercher à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ou alors... »

Elle secoua la tête, remettant de l’ordre dans ses dires.

« Mais je dois apprendre à ne pas repousser les alliés qui peuvent nous être bénéfique... et qui pourraient être mon beau-frère un jour ou un autre. »

Thésée cligna des yeux. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Tina, et il n’aurait su dire si il était taquin ou si elle était totalement sérieuse.

En manque de répartie, il se racla la gorge, et parvint à répliquer :

« Avouez que vous ne faites ça que pour gagner mon soutien. »

Tina éclata de rire, quelques secondes, mais ce fut les secondes les plus décontractées que Thésée ait connu depuis longtemps.

« Peut-être, reconnut-elle avec un grand sourire. Qui sait. »

Les deux se dévisagèrent puis, de concert, hochèrent la tête. Tout avait été dit, et il ne servait à rien de faire traîner cette situation plus longtemps. L’air, qui d’habitude était si tendu entre eux, semblait s’être un peu radouci. Ils n’étaient pas amis, loin de là, mais peut-être un jour le seraient-ils ; en attendant, ils étaient alliés.

« Vous n’avez pas été très clair, reprit Tina en revenant sur ce qui l’amenait ici. Qu’est-ce qui vous préoccupe, exactement ? »

Éberlué, Thésée cligna des yeux tandis que la sorcière ouvrait la valise.

« Vous êtes au courant de l’attaque d’Ilvermorny, sûrement ?

****\- Tout le pays l’est. »

Elle ne bronchait toujours pas. Était-elle comme Percival, totalement coupée de la situation, ou bien s’en fichait-elle absolument ?

De toute façon, la question serait abordée dans quelques instants ; mieux valait adresser le problème maintenant, avant qu’il ne devienne encore plus, eh bien, problématique.

« Votre soeur faisait partie du groupe de Grindelwald. »

Tina se figea.

« Vous ne saviez pas ?, s’enquit Thésée.

****\- Je ne faisais pas partie des Aurors envoyés en renfort... Et Newt m’a empêché de lire le journal en première. »

Typiquement Percival, de vouloir épargner les autres mais pas lui-même d’une souffrance évitable, et typiquement Newt de manipuler de manière aussi innocente les autres. À moins que quelqu’un ne le lui dise concrètement, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Tina ne soit jamais au courant. Queenie Goldstein était pour elle une morte qui ne referait jamais surface. Absente de partout, introuvable ; pour tout ce qu’il en savait, Tina avait pu faire le deuil de sa soeur comme étant un membre de sa famille étant décédé brusquement au Père-Lachaise, fin 1927.

« Descendons rejoindre Newt, » décida Thésée, et ceci fut apparemment la chose à dire puisque l’américaine descendit les premières marches menant à la hutte de son frère. 

S’enfoncer dans ce qui s’apparentait à un escalier très raide pour aboutir dans une cabane en bois était toujours aussi étrange que la première fois que Newt lui avait fait découvrir ses installations, un peu avant son départ pour le monde, quand il avait fallu lui délivrer les permis adéquats pour sortir du territoire. La valise avait alors été vide de tout, si ce n’est pour la hutte, qui n’avait pas changé d’un iota, si ce n’est l’apparition de certaines traces d’usure.

Tina était déjà partie quand il posa pied sur le sol inégal de la cabane, et il s’empressa de se rendre dehors pour chercher où pouvaient bien être les trois inséparables. La chaleur lui rappela qu’il était encore habillé pour l’hiver londonien, et il desserra le col de sa chemise pour tenter de se rafraîchir. Déjà, Thésée sentait se former sur sa peau les premières gouttes de sueur ; il lui faudrait changer de vêtements en rentrant, ou alors tout le mondre croirait en une intense séance de sport en costume-cravate.

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre du côté des Occamys ; en tendant l’oreille, Thésée crut comprendre qu’elle était la teneur de la dispute : Tina, reprochant à son frère d’avoir été laissée dans le noir par rapport à sa soeur. Décidant de laisser les deux jeunes gens à leurs affaires, il décida de se mettre en quête de l’habitat enneigé qu’il savait que son frère avait emménager. Un peu de fraîcheur ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout avec la chaleur graduelle de l’habitat sec dans lequel il avait posé le pied. 

Prenant grand soin à contourner l’espace de la confrontation, Thésée invoqua ses souvenirs de sa lointaine visite et parvint à retrouver le chemin pouvant le mener à la destination tant désirée. Alors qu’il allait ouvrir le rideau pour se glisser dans la poudreuse, qu’il voyait s’amasser et fondre à ses pieds, un halètement lui parvint ; lorsqu’il se retourna, il aperçut Jacob, le Moldu, à quelques pas derrière lui.

« Jacob, salua-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?

****\- Monsieur Scamander— Thésée ? » Au hochement affirmatif de ce dernier, le Moldu poursuivit :

« Thésée— Bonjour. Très bien, et vous ?

****\- Ça aurait pu être mieux, comme ça aurait pu être pire. Vous fuyez la dispute de couple ? »

Jacob grimaça.

« Tina peut vraiment faire peur quand elle est en colère. »

Compréhensif. Ouvrant un peu le rideau, Thésée l’invita à se faufiler dans l’habitat, puis se glissa à la suite du pâtissier, prenant bien soin de savourer la soudaine chute des températures. Comment son frère pouvait survivre sans attraper sans cesse des chocs thermiques, il n’en avait aucune idée ; cela devait être une question d’habitude, comme beaucoup d’autres choses. En tout cas, leur mère en aurait fait une crise cardiaque, et leur père aurait suivi son épouse dans la tombe, sans aucun doute. Heureusement pour Newt qu’il ne comptait pas aller le dénoncer à ses parents. Il ne le ferait que lorsque son petit frère commencerait à développer les symptômes d’une nouvelle peste (en plus de faire relâcher ce Nundu, qu’il savait encore quelque part dans cette maudite valise).

L’habitat était vide de toute trace de vie, si ce n’est la neige tombant perpétuellement par fins flocons. Jacob s’était laissé tomber à même le sol, sans considération aucune pour son pantalon. Thésée l’imita sans trop de soucis, et pendant quelques moments, ils ne firent que regarder un horizon qui n’existait pas.

« Il y avait quelque chose, avant, finit par dire Jacob, sans doute pressé par le manque de conversation. Un truc dans une bulle. »

Thésée huma. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’un seul animal dans une bulle, mais, après tout, il n’était pas l’expert en créatures magiques dans cette famille. 

« C’était un Obscuros ? Quelque chose du genre. »

Il cligna des yeux. Il avait ouï dire que son frère avait brièvement gardé un Obscurus dans sa valise, mais son frère lui avait assuré dans une lettre qu’il s’était débarrassé de cet... amas de magie avant de partir du Soudan. Thésée avait voulu le croire et, preuve de sa confiance envers Newt, l’avait laissé tranquille et n’avait pas demandé de preuves.

Peut-être aurait-il dû.

« Mais le MACUSA le lui a pris, et on en a jamais plus entendu parler, conclut Jacob. 

****\- Avec ce qui s’est passé à New York, ça ne m’étonne pas. »

Un Obscurus aujourd’hui dans le monde occidental ou asiatique était plutôt rare, mais pas impossible à trouver si on s’aventurait dans les zones les plus rurales des pays, là où le gouvernement magique ne pouvait que difficilement faire appliquer ses lois. C’était un problème qu’affrontait l’Union des Fédérations Slaves Orientales. Son territoire était si grand qu’il était fracturé en plusieurs fédérations pour pouvoir être gouverné correctement ; et les lois pouvaient changer d’une fédération à l’autre. Dans certaines régions reculées, comme la Sibérie, beaucoup d’enfants n’étaient pas scolarisés et pouvaient mal développer leur magie, avec des conséquences parfois désastreuses.

« Peut-être, agréa Jacob. Newt pense qu’ils l’ont tué. »

Un silence, puis les deux hommes rirent légèrement de concert. Non pas que la perspective d’un animal mort était très réjouissante, mais leur situation était si ridicule qu’on ne pouvait qu’en rire.

« C’est tellement étrange, blagua Thésée. Merlin. Je ne sens plus mes fesses. »

Estimant qu’ils leur avaient laissés assez de temps pour régler leur petite dispute de couple, les deux hommes se levèrent, et d’un coup de baguette Thésée sécha leurs pantalons rendus mouillés par la neige, en plus de les réchauffer. Ils sortirent de l’habitat et se dirigèrent vers le nid des Occamys. Plutôt bon signe, aucun cri ne leur parvenait. La dispute semblait bel et bien finie, et ceci se vérifia lorsqu’ils retrouvèrent les deux autres ; bien que chacun soit de leur côté, nul parole n’était échangée entre eux. 

« Le MACUSA a changé de quartier général, annonça Tina tout de go lorsqu’elle aperçut Thésée. Picquery n’a pas voulu tenter le diable après l’attaque d’Ilvermorny.

****\- Une bonne décision, approuva Thésée en rejoignant son frère, qui était concentré sur les Occamys. Après tout, plusieurs sorciers américains savent comment déjouer la vigilance de votre horloge. »

Il était même étonné que déplacer le congrès magique américain n’ait pas été fait plus tôt ; la sécurité était minimale au mieux, avec un seul sorcier qui surveillait les allers et venus, le plus souvent caché derrière un journal. On y rentrait comme dans un moulin, et sans son horloge, il y a longtemps que le MACUSA serait tombé. 

Cette horloge, comme bien des choses, était magique, et permettait de déceler quelles menaces potentielles étaient sérieuses, et lesquelles ne l’étaient pas. Grindelwald était pour l’instant sa priorité, mais l’horloge ne passait en alerte maximale que lorsque son quartier générale, où elle trônait, serait attaqué. Cependant, on pouvait facilement contourner sa vigilance magique si on savait comment s’y prendre. Abernathy et Queenie en comprenaient les rouages ; Grindelwald, le cerveau, ferait le reste.

« Où êtes-vous, maintenant ? »

Le changement de QG, malgré tout, n’avait pas encore été notifié par les journaux anglais, tout comme l’attaque de Ilvermorny. Lorsqu’elle le voulait, la communauté sorcière américaine pouvait rester l’une plus fermée et secrète du monde. Ils attendraient sans doute que les choses se tassent avant d’officialiser les nouvelles au monde sorcier. Pour l’instant, tout ce qu’on entendait n’étaient que des bruits de couloir. Tous les services du MACUSA étaient _offline_ ; ce qui, en soit, ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

« Au vieux Field Museum, à Chicago pour les affaires principales. C’était le plus rapide qu’on ait pu trouver et aménager. »

Le Field Museum avait déménagé à une nouvelle adresse en 1921. L’ancien bâtiment était imposant, situé à Jackson Park, et se faisait carrément surnommer le ‘‘palais des Beaux-Arts’’. Un autre avait pris la place du Field Museum, depuis peu ; l’emplacement restait donc sécurisé pour tous.

Il esquissa un sourire quand Newt releva la tête, et lui serra l’épaule pour l’enjoindre à se lever. Ce que fit son frère avec un dernier regard pour ses Occamys, qui se roulaient déjà sur eux-mêmes pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. 

Ils s’assirent tous pèle-mêle par terre, et Thésée sentit avec désagrément la terre humide mouiller son pantalon, encore une fois ; décidément, il en voyait aujourd’hui de toutes les couleurs. Le groupe s’installa en cercle. Puis les trois le regardèrent fixement, attendant qu’il prenne la parole ; après tout, c’était lui qui avait demandé à les voir, et eux qui avaient accepté de les recevoir, malgré l’heure matinale. L’Auror se racla la gorge et commença :

« Alors voilà. Je m’inquiète à propos de Percival. » 

Tina leva à peine les sourcils. Personne n’avait l’air étonné de ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Et qu’est-ce qui a entraîné cette attention soudaine ? »

Newt claqua sa langue, l’air désapprobateur, et Tina fit un bruit qui aurait pu être un d’excuse. Thésée ne s’en offusqua pas. Elle avait fait le premier pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle allait changer du tout au tout en un claquement de doigt. C’était aussi à lui de ne pas démarrer au quart de tour et à faire en sorte de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. C’était en faisant ainsi qu’ils pourraient progresser.

« Il avait l’air secoué hier après l’attaque d’Ilvermorny... », et Thésée entreprit de leur raconter brièvement la conversation qu’ils avaient eu dans son salon. Il fit du mieux qu’il put pour leur retranscrire l’air absent de Percival, et ses phrases à lui glacer le sang, le détachement dont l’homme avait fait preuve, comme si il ne vivait plus dans le même monde qu’eux.

Au bout d’un moment, Jacob prit la parole avec hésitation :

« Excusez-moi mais... Ce ne serait pas normal ? Je veux dire, bafouilla-t-il, monsieur Graves a vécu plein de traumatismes. On ne peut pas s’attendre à ce qu’il aille bien ainsi. »

Mais Tina secouait déjà sa tête en désagrément. Elle jeta un regard entendu vers Newt, qui le lui rendit.

« Il allait mieux, depuis quelques temps déjà. Si c’est une rechute, ça ne présage rien de bon.

****\- N’exagérons rien, objecta Newt. On peut aller de l’avant, mais il est vrai que son attitude est à... surveiller. »

Mais comment surveiller correctement le Directeur de la Justice Magique du MACUSA ? Percival devait déjà être assez paranoïaque sans qu’on lui rajoute ses collègues sur le dos. Ce serait la fin pour lui ; quelle que soit la raison, il n’apprécierait jamais d’être surveillé comme on regarde un dépressif menaçant de se suicider. Il ne l’accepterait jamais ; pire, ceci pourrait être ce qui causerait sa chute. Sentir qu’on ne lui faisait plus confiance pour s’occuper de lui-même ; voilà ce qui le finirait entièrement. Thésée redoutait ce qu’il pouvait faire maintenant ; il redoutait encore plus l’état catatonique dans lequel il semblait se plonger dès lors que quelque chose le contrariait.

« Ça ne marcherait pas, s’opposa Thésée. Il se braquerait si il se rendait compte de ce que nous tramions. Pour lui, ce serait comme le trahir.

****\- Alors quoi ?

****\- Hum, intervint Jacob. Et si il vous suffisait d’être honnête ? »

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers le Moldu, interrompant leurs réflexions intérieures. Toujours un peu intimidé par la présence de Thésée, Jacob parvint cependant à continuer d’exprimer son plan :

« Pour monsieur Graves, la confiance est primordiale, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le choix ? Lui dire, hum... ‘‘Nous avons vu que vous n’alliez pas bien, nous sommes là pour vous’’—

****\- Lui tendre la main et la laisser la prendre, murmura Newt. Oui, c’est une technique que j’utilise également avec les animaux blessés. »

Quand bien même la comparaison était peu flatteuse, elle correspondait également bien à l’état actuel de Percival. Comme le Nundu que Newt avait trouvé lors de son voyage, Percival avait été blessé, traumatisé et trahi par ceux qu’il avait cru connaître. Ce ne serait qu’en le laissant libre de ses mouvements, en lui faisant confiance et en montrant qu’on lui faisait confiance, que Thésée voyait une issue heureuse à cette situation épineuse.

« C’est une bonne idée, Ja— », et quatre coups se firent entendre, venant du ciel. Par réflexe, tous levèrent le nez, mais ils ne virent rien se dessiner dans l’étendue bleu qu’ils pouvaient voir au travers de la végétation abondante. Habituellement, dans la valise, la météo n’était pas sujette aux caprices de, eh bien, la météo. Le temps restait le même, adapté à tous les animaux fantastiques que Newt recueillait et soignait. Seul l’Oiseau-Tonnerre, par exemple, parvenait à forcer la magie de la valise à s’acclimater à ses aptitudes magiques. Alors que pouvaient être ces coups, sinon... ?

Newt était déjà sur pieds, la baguette dressée devant lui, prêt à défendre sa valise et ses occupants. Bien que doutant que des malfaiteurs ne frappent avant d’entrer, Thésée l’imita, de même que Tina, et tous ensembles ils prirent la direction de la cabane de Newt ; derrière eux, Jacob tentait d’apercevoir ce qu’il se passait par-dessus leurs épaules tout en les suivant, sans grand succès. 

Un homme avait posé pied à terre le temps qu’ils arrivent, et Thésée le reconnut immédiatement : Halber Bones, l’air agité comme jamais auparavant, qui écarquilla les yeux dès qu’il vit trois baguettes pointées sur lui et l’air menaçant de chacun des propriétaires. Un ange passa avant que Tina n’ait le réflexe de lancer un _Revelio_ , qui ne révéla absolument rien si ce n’est que l’homme devant eux était bien Halber Bones dans toute sa splendeur, mais aussi dans toute sa blancheur. Thésée ne l’avait jamais vu aussi pâle que le jour où sa femme lui avait annoncé par Beuglante qu’elle venait de perdre les eaux. Un jour mémorable pour tout le Ministère, qui serait certainement marqué un jour dans les annales. Mais là n’était pas la question.

Ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes, certains avec plus de réticence que d’autres, et Newt s’éclipsa immédiatement pour faire le tour de ses bêtes, dont la moitié devait être morte de trouille suite aux bruits sourds, que Thésée pouvait maintenant identifier comme étant Halber toquant sur la valise pour s’annoncer.

« Comment m’as-tu trouvé ?, demanda-t-il tout d’abord.

****\- Pas dans ton bureau, nous avons demandé à Maggie où logeait ton frère, elle nous a mis en relation avec le MACUSA, qui nous a cédé l’adresse de madame dès lors que nous avons signifié l’urgence la situation. Thésée, c’est terrible—

****\- Respire, Halber, » ordonna le chef des Aurors, et son collègue s’arrêta un instant pour prendre une énorme inspiration, qu’il relâcha presque immédiatement. Il était essoufflé, comme si il venait de monter les trois étages de la Tour Eiffel à pieds ; pourquoi, Thésée n’aurait su le dire.

« C’est terrible, répéta l’Auror quand il fut plus calme. Tu es demandé immédiatement, je suis presque sûr que Olwenyo veut ta tête—

****\- Shafiq ? » La nouvelle lui retourna l’estomac. Qu’avait-il fait pour que le patriarche se décide de rejoindre la mêlée contre lui ? « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, bon sang ? »

Halber déglutit, puis trouva ses mots :

« Anathema est morte. »


	5. 1930.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on s'approche dangereusement de la partie où je n'ai plus rien à poster, et où ff.net me fait du pied

« Le Magenmagot se réunit afin de procéder à l’interrogatoire de madame Caine Marie Aliona Rekowski concernant la mort d’Anathema Berenices Shafiq, au Hibou Alerte, dans l’Allée des Embrumes, à Londres. Silence dans la salle, je vous prie. »

Du haut de ses lunettes, Emeline Bones dévisagea froidement Caine.

« Veuillez commencer. »

Le silence s’installa dans la salle d’audience pleine à craquer du Magenmagot. Même pour son audition, Thésée n’avait jamais vu autant de monde. Mais fallait-il être surpris ? C’était le premier rassemblement du Magenmagot et de son nouveau membre, le nouveau remplaçant de Torquil Travers qu’ils avaient tant attendu dans le département.

Pas dans ces conditions là. Jamais dans ces conditions là. Il aurait préféré un siège vacant que la silhouette prostrée de Caine, anormalement silencieuse et immobile. Elle avait fait le choix de s’asseoir, et si les chaînes avaient frémi lorsque ses bras s’étaient posés sur les accoudoirs, elles étaient finalement restées immobiles, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Mais la sorcière n’en avait esquissé aucun. Elle n’avait même pas levé les yeux pour croiser les regards de chaque membre du Magenmagot, n’avait pas fait mine d’avoir entendu ce qu’il s’était dit et les murmures de la salle, qui avait pris une telle ampleur qu’ils avaient créé un véritable brouhaha.

Pour être honnête, Thésée n’était même pas certain qu’elle ait changé de vêtements depuis deux jours. Deux jours qu’elle avait passé dans les cellules de la brigade magique, néanmoins avec un traitement spécial, puisqu’elle avait eu accès à la plupart des demandes qu’elle aurait pu formuler. Mais comme maintenant, Caine n’avait pas pipé un seul mot. 

Et pendant ce temps-là, lui avait dû remplir un rapport (encore), se rendre sur le lieu du crime, un café-bar nommé le Hibou Alerte, totalement détruit lors de ce qu’il s’était déroulé dedans et qui avait conduit à la mort d’Anathema ; puis se rendre à la morgue pour confirmer qu’Anathema était bien Anathema. Son corps avait été intact ; un _Avada Kedavra_ pur et simple, ou alors plusieurs ; peu importe ce qui était arrivé, les deux femmes avaient assez mis en rogne quelqu’un pour qu’il souhaite leurs morts. Et en obtienne au moins une. Le temps que les Aurors arrivent sur place, les lieux avaient été saccagés, tout ce qui aurait pu être un suspect s’était enfui depuis longtemps, et Caine était l’une des seules âmes vivantes de ce carnage.

Emeline Bones claqua sa langue contre son palais, un geste impatient qui n’échappa à personne ; à sa droite, le fraîchement installé Olwenyo Shafiq aurait pu tuer Caine grâce à la seule force de son regard si seulement il en avait possédé la capacité. 

Honnêtement, Thésée ne voyait pas pire choix ; d’autant plus que personne ne pouvait ignorer le très évident conflit d’intérêt présent dans cette affaire-là. Mais Fawley n’en avait apparemment cure, puisqu’il s’était tout de même permis de nommer la tête de famille Shafiq au Magenmagot. Un des hauts placés du Département des Mystères, Shafiq devenait donc l’une des plus grandes mines d’information au monde concernant le Ministère de la Magie britannique.

« Commençons, je l’espère, par une question simple, s’impatienta Emeline Bones. Que faisiez-vous au Hibou Alerte il y a deux jours ? »

Caine ne bougea pas d’un iota. Puis, alors que tout le monde s’attendait de nouveau à un silence obstiné, le miracle se produisit :

« ... Nous menions l’enquête, » murmura-t-elle. Thésée crut que son coeur allait chavirer. Bien sûr, qu’elles ne pouvaient être là-bas que pour l’enquête ; les deux avaient voulu retrouver ce corps plus que lui. Mais l’admettre maintenant revenait à offrir son abrupte conclusion sur un plateau.

C’est ce qu’il avait voulu depuis le début. Pourtant, elle s’achevait sur une telle note que Thésée ne pouvait s’en réjouir. Sans le corps d’Anathema, les pistes se seraient simplement essouflées ; un évènement habituel dans ce corps de métier. Mais couronner ce dossier avec l’ajout d’un officier décédé lui donnait un goût amer et, en plus de cela, une mauvaise réputation. À tout le service. En plus...

Cygnus Black était parvenu à le retrouver dans la foule, lui du haut de son pupitre, lui au premier rang ; et l’air inhabituellement courroucé sur son visage banal voulait tout dire.

« Quelle enquête ? », urgea Emeline Abbot quand il fut clair que Caine ne rajouterait rien. Soudainement, ce fut le vide dans sa tête ; il ne parvint plus à se remémorer si leur dossier était secret ou non. Merde, si ils apprenaient qu’il était censé faire parti de leur fine équipe, il serait sans aucun doute amené à se prononcer également. Comme si il n’avait pas déjà assez d’obligations et de problèmes !

Qu’est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête, aussi ? Pourquoi diable se retrouver au Hibou Alerte et pourquoi choisir cet endroit là, entre tous les endroits, pour mourir ? Si seulement elles s’étaient tenues à leur place, dans le Ministère, rien de tout ça ne serait en train de se passer. Mais non, il avait fallu que l’une d’entre elles (ou les deux, rien n’était impossible, même si Thésée en doutait) n’en fasse qu’à sa tête et aille se traîner dans l’Allée des Embrumes ! Avaient-elles fait une découverte primordiale ? Ou Anathema n’était-elle morte qu’à cause d’un manque de chance ?

« Elle est sous couvert du secret, » marmotta Caine, et le coeur de Thésée sembla repartir. « Je ne suis pas autorisée à en divulguer les détails.» 

Un léger brouhaha commença à monter, très vite calmé cependant par l’unique coup de maillet que donna Emeline Abbot. À côté de sa collègue, Aimée Shacklebolt fit signe au jeune greffier, qui avait suspendu sa plume, de se remettre à écrire.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu’en agissant ainsi, vous renoncez à toute défense, intervint Nicholas Malfoy avec dans sa voix une pointe d’incrédulité. Que toutes les charges pouvant être retenues contre vous, dut-on en presser, seront automatiquement acceptées et que votre présomption d’innocence sera quasiment nulle ? »

Un temps de silence, puis elle hocha la tête. Cygnus, tout comme son collègue, se permit d’en rajouter :

« Verbalement, je vous prie.

\- Oui. »

Olwenyo Shafiq n’exprimait rien. Son visage austère était de marbre. Ses mains étaient nouées sur son pupitre, tant et si bien qu’on pouvait en apercevoir les tremblements. Attaquer un prévenu était interdit, mais chacun pouvait aisément s’imaginer qu’il en mourait d’envie. 

« Monsieur Shafiq ici présent nous a fait part de sa volonté de vous intenter un procès pour le meurtre de sa fille, miss Rekowski, la pressa néanmoins Emeline Abbot. Qu’avez-vous à répondre à cela ? »

Ce fut la première vraie réaction de Caine, et elle ne passa pas inaperçue. Ceux mal situés dans l’audience n’auraient n’apercevoir qu’un dossier de chaise en bois décrépi ; mais le frissonnement qui les secoua fut commun. Dans les yeux de l’(ancienne ?) Auror ne se trouvait que de la haine, un ressentiment si grand que Thésée n’avait vu que chez Anathema avant. Sa lèvre supérieure était retroussée, comme un serpent s’apprêtant à mordre sa cible, et ça ne loupa pas :

« Je m’en fiche, cracha-t-elle. Il peut aller au diable, si ça lui chante. Dieu sait qu’ils sont bons amis. »

Il fallut dix coups de maillet et deux minutes pour que le calme ne revienne totalement, et malgré cela, plusieurs personnes continuèrent d’échanger des chuchotis avec leurs voisins ou leurs amis. L’audience se transformait en règlement de compte ; personne n’aurait voulu rater ça pour rien au monde, et déjà les sorciers mal placés tentaient tant bien que mal de migrer vers les côtés.

Olwenyo Shafiq contempla froidement la femme en contrebas :

« Je n’en attendais pas moins de quelqu’un de votre genre,» répondit-il comme si la dispute avait été répétée maintes et maintes fois, puis il se désintéressa totalement de celle qui fut un jour la meilleure amie de sa fille et se tourna vers la présidente du Magenmagot :

« Nous pourrions clôturer la séance. Rekowski n’a visiblement rien d’autre d’intéressant à nous faire part. »

Emeline Abbot cligna des yeux ; ce fut le seul signe qu’elle était aussi inconnue au conflit que tous les autres, et Thésée dut lui tirer son chapeau pour cela. Comme toujours, elle faisait preuve d’un sang-froid olympien.

« Si personne n’a d’objection..., » tenta-t-elle, et aucun de ses collègues n’en formulant, elle finit par obtempérer : « Dans ce cas, par le consentement unanime du Magenmagot, nous mettons fin à cette audience. Que la brigade magique fasse son office. »

Emilia en personne rentra dans la lumière de l’estrade sur laquelle reposait le lourd siège en bois pour passer les menottes magiques aux poignets de Caine. Elle croisa le regard de Thésée, un court instant ; et fit signe avec son menton de la porte. Il crut la comprendre ; elle souhaiterait le voir une fois sa besogne terminée. Il hocha la tête et la laissa escorter Caine hors de la salle d’audience. Une fois que les deux femmes eurent disparues, Emeline Abbot tapa de son maillet une dernière fois :

« Vous pouvez tous disposer. Comme d’habitude, j’enjoins à la discrétion, bien que je n’ai pas énormément d’espoirs... »

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans les exclamations sorcières. Thésée contempla les siégeurs permanents du Magenmagot se retirer, et attendit que le plus gros du public ne fasse de même avant de les imiter.

« Elle vous a tiré d’un sacré pétrin, » dit Emilia tout de go.

Il venait à peine de mettre le pied dans son bureau qu’elle l’attaquait déjà. Mais Thésée ne se sentait pas d’humeur à encaisser, et le montra bien :

« C’est bien la moindre des choses, vu la situation dans laquelle elle s’est fourrée au départ. »

Mais de même, Emilia n’en avait pas fini avec lui. La cheffe de la brigade magique était étrangement investie dans le sort de Caine ; et bien qu’il n’allait pas l’arrêter dans sa quête de la justice ou une autre bêtise du genre, il ne voyait pas pourquoi sa collègue du Département s’intéressait soudainement autant à une simple Auror.

« Elle vous a couvert, Scamander ! Et maintenant elle se retrouve avec Shafiq sur le dos, et la moitié du Magenmagot qui veut sa peau ! Je n’ai pas imaginé l’air de Black ou de Malfoy, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas encore bigleuse !

\- Elle s’y est mise toute seule, bon sang ! À quoi pensait-elle, à aller se fourrer au Hibou Alerte ? »

Emilia eut l’air stupéfaite, avant de tout de suite redevenir indignée.

« Vous semblez oublier un peu vite qu’elle n’était pas seule, au Hibou Alerte. Et Anathema Shafiq, alors ? Elle compte pour du beurre ?

\- Elle compte pour morte, aussi !

\- Ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle vous a fait, pour que vous vous acharniez autant sur elle ? »

Thésée vit rouge. Il n’était certes pas le plus amical du monde ; après tout, leur relation était construite sur un franc mépris réciproque, mais pour autant, jamais Thésée n’aurait cru s’entendre un jour considéré comme un harceleur.

« Je ne m’acharne pas, Emilia, mais je connais mes employés plus que quelques-uns de vos petits regards emplis de pitié. Et je connais le caractère de Caine Rekowski, et Anathema Shafiq, et si il y en a une qui était irresponsable, ce n’était certainement pas cette dernière. »

Ils se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard avant de se détourner l’un de l’autre, chacun cherchant à se calmer pour ne pas que cela se finisse en duel. La situation était déjà assez tendue sans en plus en rajouter ; mieux valait ruminer chacun de son côté et laisser retomber le soufflé.

« En tout cas, on l’a, notre nouveau siégeur permanent du Magenmagot, » marmotta Emilia.

Bien malgré lui, Thésée eut un rire. 

Certes. Une chose de moins dont il fallait s’inquiéter. Malgré tout, ils auraient pu rêver de mieux. Olwenyo Shafiq n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler un agréable individu. Pour se brouiller avec sa propre fille, qui avait été Anathema, il fallait accomplir un exploit. Thésée n’était pas certain de vouloir savoir duquel il s’agissait. 

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, continua la sorcière. Même si vous êtes certain de sa culpabilité, Scamander. Si on la laisse filer maintenant, qui sait avec quels secrets elle s’évanouira dans la nature. »

Il ne pouvaient pas l’arrêter. Alors il n’ajouta rien.

« Je vais y aller. J’ai une fin de rapport à remplir. »

D’un geste las, Emilia le chassa de la pièce, et il s’exécuta sans broncher. Cette journée avait des allures dépressives et il ne souhaitait rien d’autre que de s’en éloigner.

* * *

_« Juste, considère l’idée ? De parler à quelqu’un ? »_

« Je l’ai bien considérée, et je persiste à penser que je perds mon temps. »

La psychomage écrivit une ligne sur son bloc-notes, avec un crayon à moitié mangé, à la manière des Moldus, et croisa ses longues jambes recouvertes d’une jupe, et huma. Elle avait l’air espiègle et surtout, nouvelle. Probablement trop jeune pour se souvenir avec exactitude de la guerre. Des taches de rousseur bouffaient son visage malgré l’absence de cheveux roux. Ils étaient longs, raides et châtains. Ils lui rappelaient la coiffure de Caine, et ce n’était pas une image spécialement agréable.

« Et pourtant, vous êtes là. N’est-ce pas un bon début ? »

Thésée haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas vraiment enclin à s’ouvrir immédiatement à la première venue. Et il était naturellement méfiant envers les médecins. Durant la guerre, c’était eux qui avaient le pouvoir de vous renvoyer chez vous, comme un lâche. Mais Thésée n’avait pas voulu être un lâche. Et on prenait l’habitude de mentir pour s’en sortir. Se soigner quelque peu avec la magie et prétendre que tout allait bien. Peu parvenaient à découvrir la supercherie. Et tant mieux. C’était sa solidité, son engagement, qui lui avait valu le titre de héros de guerre.

La psychomage, pas intimidée par son silence buté, fit tournoyer distraitement son crayon entre ses doigts tandis qu’elle poursuivait :

« Il y a beaucoup de sorciers comme vous, qui pensent que venir se confier à nous est une perte de temps. Dans certains cas, nous ne parvenons pas à les faire s’ouvrir à nous, et alors c’est un échec cuisant. Mais la majorité de ces sorciers connaissent des améliorations considérables. »

Thésée la considéra.

« Je n’ai pas très bien saisi votre prénom. »

Pas vexée pour un sou, l’autre répondit immédiatement :

« Appelez-moi Daisy, monsieur Scamander. Vous savez, enchaîna-t-elle, nous voyons fréquemment des cas plus... compliqués que vous. Des amnésiques dont le corps a conservé tous les traumatismes. Alors vous voyez, monsieur Scamander, vous serez loin d’être le plus difficile de nos clients. »

* * *

Le bureau d’Anathema fut vidé. Un soir il était intact, le lendemain il était comme neuf. Il ne le resta pas longtemps, évidemment ; courant mars, trois des Aurors juniors des branches de Manchester et de Newcastle furent promus au ministère de Londres, et s’intégrèrent tant et si bien que début avril, ce fut comme si ils avaient toujours été là. Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre ; l’unité dans, eh bien, l’unité, était quelque chose qui leur avait cruellement manqué, ces derniers temps. Rien de tel que de nouveaux arrivants pour resserrer les liens professionnels entre sorciers paranoïaques.

Thésée eut l’occasion de se familiariser avec ces trois recrues, qu’il avait choisi selon la base de leurs compétences. Deux de Manchester étaient en couple depuis la fin de Poudlard, s’étaient mariés un an après le début de leur apprentissage, et leur talent n’était plus à démontrer. Les Maugrey étaient assurément des individus redoutables, tant individuellement que à deux. Dans leur cas, l’union faisait véritablement la force. Quant à celui de Newcastle, un Né-Moldu du nom de Lucciani, il était un peu poltron lorsque laissé à lui-même mais d’une efficacité redoutable dès qu’il se savait accompagné. 

Ils étaient tous uniques, à leur manière, et assez extravagants. Malgré tout, Thésée ne put que se souvenir des précédents occupants des bureaux qu’ils avaient pour ainsi dire colonisés, avant de détourner le regard, dégoûté de lui-même. Si le chef des Aurors en personne ne pouvait tourner la page, où allait le monde ?

* * *

« Posez votre manteau et enlevez vos chaussures !, » lui cria Tina depuis la cuisine.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle ensuite en lui claquant une bise dès qu’il s’y rendit.

Trop étonné par cette marque soudaine d’affection, Thésée en oublia de lui demander ce que faisait l’américaine ici. Puis la tête de son frère sortit de la valise, où elle était posée sur le sol, et son visage s’éclaira dès qu’il l’aperçut.

« Tu es rentré, dit-il, mi-interloqué, mi-soulagé. Tu en as mis, du temps. Je vais prévenir Jacob et Percival.

\- Un instant— » mais il avait déjà replongé dans sa ménagerie. Thésée regarda avec un émerveillement teinté de surprise les assiettes, les couverts et les verres s’agiter sur ordres informulés de Tina, qui cuisinait ce qui semblait être une ratatouille carbonisée en fredonnant. 

Jamais, au grand jamais, ne l’avait-il vu aussi... enjouée.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici, par Merlin ?, finit-il par réussir à demander, interdit.

\- Je vois que le krach boursier ne touche pas tout le monde, nota plutôt Tina en désignant son réfrigérateur, qu’il savait bien garni. Oh, je ne m’en plains pas ; au moins, j’ai eu de quoi faire.

\- Bonjour, Thésée !, s’exclama Jacob en sortant de la valise. Comment allez-vous ? »

_Merlin_ , pensa le chef des Aurors en secouant la main que venait de lui offrir le Moldu. Il n’avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans _sa_ maison, et on semblait obstiné à le garder le plus... _inculte_ possible.

Le Moldu avait maigri, très légèrement, ce qui l’étonna. Puis le commentaire de Tina sur le krach boursier lui revint en mémoire, et il se demanda si Jacob en faisait finalement les frais. Son commerce avait l’air de marcher, mais pour autant, peut-être tentait-il de se restreindre afin de toujours avoir des réserves ?

Non, Tina et Newt ne le permettraient pas. Les sorciers étaient relativement moins touchés que les sorciers ; tout d’abord parce qu’ils n’avaient pas la même monnaie. Le cours de leur monnaie avait été impacté, mais de manière moindre. Pas de quoi se serrer la ceinture et prier pour de meilleurs mois. L’Angleterre se portait bien. À côté, l’Allemagne était une catastrophe en devenir.

Toutes ces réflexions s’envolèrent lorsque Percival posa un pied sur son parquet. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti. Comparé à la dernière fois, il avait l’air inchangé. Mais il y avait, de même, un creux dans ses joues, comme si ses soucis avaient fini par tenter de le manger.

Thésée tendit la main, mais Percival l’ignora et, comme leurs retrouvailles trois ans plus tôt, le prit dans la même étreinte d’ours. Gêné, ne sachant pas comment réagir, Thésée lui tapota le dos dans un geste qu’il espérait empli de compassion jusqu’à ce que son ami ne le lâche. 

Tandis qu’il remettait sa cravate, qui avait été malmenée durant le... câlin, l’Auror lança à la ronde :

« Est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ici ? S’il vous plaît. »

La nourriture avait trouvé son chemin jusqu’aux assiettes, et ces dernières voletèrent jusqu’à la table, où Jacob et Newt étaient en train de s’attabler.

« Picquery a été réélue ! », annonça Tina, dans un rare accès de joie, et, influencés par sa magie, tous les pots de sa cuisine bondirent sur les plans de travail. Bon gré mal gré, Thésée s’assit à une place de libre, et imita les autres lorsqu’ils levèrent leur verre rempli de vin, que Percival ou Newt avait dû faire apparaître.

« À la victoire !, annonça Jacob.

\- À la victoire !, crièrent les autres.

\- J’imagine ? », marmotta Thésée, avec l’impression terrible de nager en plein rêve. Du bout de sa fourchette, il tapota la ratatouille, tentant de déterminer quels bouts étaient les moins malmenés par la cuisine de Tina. Aucun n’avait apparemment échappé au sort funeste de ses congénères, alors il décida de se jeter à l’eau et de piquer au pif. Malgré un léger goût de brûlé, ce fut étonnamment... comestible.

« Et à la formidable campagne de Percival, évidemment, » continuait Jacob qui, même si il n’y connaissait rien à rien sur le monde magique, célébrait avec enthousiasme cette victoire.

Mais il en connaissait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus que Thésée, dont le temps avait été accaparé par l’enquête, et qui se retrouvait dans le noir complet vis-à-vis du programme de Picquery, ou alors de ses opposants.

Modeste, Percival inclina la tête.

« Ce n’était pas compliqué, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Il y a eu quelques moments où nous avons eu chaud, s’opposa vivement Tina. Mais c’est derrière nous, maintenant. Jusqu’à dans quatre ans, en tout cas. »

Thésée huma et avala sa bouchée avant de demander :

« Elle a été réélue à combien de votes près ?

\- Seize. »

Une très courte avancée, alors. Et qui sait si les prochains représentants des États seraient du même bord que Picquery. Ils étaient normalement élus un an après la présidente du MACUSA ; et en un an, tout pouvait basculer.

« Je ne saisis pas très bien comment ça marche, votre système, intervint Jacob, une question dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, les sorciers votent pour leurs représentants dans leurs États respectifs. Le nombre peut varier selon la taille et l’importance, mais il n’y a pas de grandes différences entre chaque État. Puis, pour les présidentielles, on tente de convaincre ces représentants de nous élire ; d’où la campagne présidentielle. »

Percival tapota son assiette de sa fourchette, produisant un bruit désagréable, qui eut néanmoins le mérite d’attirer leur attention.

« Il faut présenter un programme et le défendre. Mais au final, cela dépend des convictions de chacun, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ça m’a l’air aussi pratique qu’étrange, » conclut Jacob, qui accepta bien vite ces brèves explications. Mais elles avaient le mérite d’être claires. Comparées aux élections anglaises, celles américaines avaient le mérite d’être rapide. Et moins grandiloquentes. Mais plus restrictives. Ce n’était pas tant la population qui choisissait son président que les représentants qu’ils élisaient ; et, pour peu que ces derniers ne soient pas du bon bord politique, notre avis n’était alors pas représenté. Chaque système avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients, et Thésée n’allait pas commencer le débat pour savoir lequel était le mieux.

« Comment ça se passe de ton côté, Thésée ? », demanda Newt, dans une tentative de s’intéresser à ce qu’il faisait. Mais l’Auror pouvait voir que son coeur n’était pas dedans. Déjà, son frère avait pris un air distant qui disait qu’il n’écouterait qu’à moitié ce qu’il dirait. Il décida donc de rester succinct :

« Mal, » ... mais il dut se montrer un peu sec, pour que toute l’activité s’arrête d’un coup. 

Gêné, Thésée se racla la gorge, et choisit de dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus bateau :

« Très bonne ratatouille, Tina.

\- Flatteur, » ria-t-elle, mais personne ne le contredit, et bien vite les sujets devinrent plus légers. Il s’autorisa à respirer et savoura le reste de ce qui n’était pas carbonisé ; ce qui constitua, il fallait l’avouer, un sacrément bon repas.

* * *

Désormais siégeur officiel du Magenmagot, il n’était maintenant plus rare de croiser Olwenyo Shafiq arpenter les couloirs du Ministère d’un pas pressé, divers dossiers rangés sous son bras recouvert par le tissu de son costume hors de prix. Il aurait pu être un banquier chez les Moldus, dans une autre vie, si seulement il ne les tenait pas en si basse estime. 

Tout le monde se mettait d’accord pour l’embêter le moins possible. Le chemin était mystérieusement libre lorsque se dessinait au loin la silhouette d’Olwenyo Shafiq, même lors des périodes d’affluences. L’homme ne semblait pas s’en rendre compte ou, plus plausible, n’en avait rien à faire. Il était l’une des têtes pensantes du Département des Mystères, après tout ; il avait sans aucun doute vu plus étrange.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se tramait dans cette branche du Ministère et, à vrai dire, personne n’en avait grand chose à faire. On murmurait que les Langues-de-Plomb faisaient diverses recherches sur la magie et son utilisation, ou bien encore son origine. Qu’est-ce qui faisait qu’un Né-Moldu possédait le don de magie tandis qu’un Cracmol, issu d’un ou plusieurs parents sorciers, en était dépourvu ? Ce genre de questions dont on ne cherchait pas forcément de réponse, mais dont une nous intéressait néanmoins. Le Département des Mystères était le département le plus autonome du Ministère. Cela inquiétait certains, mais Thésée restait persuadé que, tant qu’on les laissait tranquille, ils appliqueraient la réciproque. On ne croisait pas beaucoup de Langues-de-Plomb dans les couloirs. Leurs locaux se trouvaient ‘‘quelque part’’ dans Londres, et l’endroit où ils stockaient leurs expériences et autres trouvailles était interdit au public. Même lui n’y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Olwenyo Shafiq était la parfaite image de son Ministère. Alors le voir autant traîner dans _leurs_ couloirs n’était assurément pas un bon présage, quand bien même il était obligé d’y être. Tout le monde savait pour quoi et pour qui il venait ; et, jusqu’à ce jour, il s’était toujours heurté à la porte fermée de Emilia Sinestra, qui prenait un malin plaisir à exercer de son influence auprès des autres siégeurs permanents du Magenmagot pour tirer Caine Rekowski du terrible pas où elle s’était fourrée en février. Si trois mois étaient interminables pour les employés du Ministère, alors ils avaient dû être horribles pour Caine.

Quand bien même. Thésée n’avait pas vraiment envie de la plaindre. Mais comme la méfiance était de mise, et qu’il n’avait jamais apprécié les personnages comme Olwenyo Shafiq, il n’eut qu’une réaction humaine lorsqu’il le vit claquer la porte du bureau d’Emilia, tandis que le chef des Aurors allait voir sa collègue pour une histoire de patrouille. Il se décala à temps pour ne pas être culbuté par le taureau vivant qu’était devenu le patriarche Shafiq ; ce dernier, trop occupé à ruminer, ne parut pas le remarquer.

« Eh bien, siffla-t-il lorsqu’il parvint à sa collègue. Je ne sais pas quel coup de maître vous avez effectué, Emilia, mais c’était assurément du beau boulot. »

La sorcière était un peu froide envers lui ces derniers temps, et il pouvait facilement deviner pourquoi ; néanmoins, lorsqu’on lui faisait un compliment, elle était toujours aussi prompte à répondre par la fierté, et ça ne manqua pas, puisqu’elle parut un instant bomber le torse avant de tout de suite devenir suspicieuse.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous amène, Scamander ?

\- Des patrouilles. Mais ne détournez pas la conversation. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? »

Emilia haussa les épaules, se désintéressant déjà de son nouvel exploit.

« Le Magenmagot et moi sommes parvenus à une entente sur le cas de votre ancienne employée. » 

Pas besoin de la nommer pour savoir de laquelle il s’agissait. Le nom allait sans dire ; il pendait entre eux comme une araignée curieuse.

« Du coup, verdict ?

\- La moindre infraction sera dûment notée et pourra être retenue contre elle si il s’avère qu’elles ont nui à un quelconque ordre ou intérêt public. Elle a l’obligation de se rendre chez un psychomage, qui rendra chaque mois un rapport détaillé. Et elle ne pourra pas changer de service, ni en démissionner, sous peine de poursuite. »

Malgré lui, Thésée grimaça. Caine allait, eh bien, elle allait exploser. Elle se targuait d’une vie de libertés ; la voilà emprisonnée dans le Ministère, ce qui n’était sans doute pas la vie dont elle avait rêvé en s’engageant en tant qu’Auror.

Mais les temps avaient changé, et elle n’était plus en position de négocier. C’était Emilia qui l’avait en charge, désormais, et si il n’était pas certain qu’elle se serait vexée en lui disant cela, il lui aurait souhaité bonne chance.

« Ah, et elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte rentrer en contact avec Shafiq père, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un de ses projets prochains.

\- Mais lui... ?

\- Oh, lui peut faire ce qu’il veut. »

Emilia eut un sourire carnassier.

« Sauf faire changer d’avis Emeline. »

La cheffe de la brigade magique poussa un long soupir et s’étira les bras, faisant craquer ses poignets. Grognant sous l’effort, elle conclut :

« Depuis trois mois que je suis sur ce dossier... Elle est déjà au courant, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle. Vous devriez circuler, Scamander. Je ne suis pas certaine qu’elle soit heureuse à l’idée de revoir votre tête... Et il n’y a rien que je puisse faire pour l’empêcher de vous bondir dessus si jamais il lui venait l’idée d’essayer quelque chose. »

Thésée renifla, vaguement amusé. Cela pourrait être rigolo, sans doute, si il avait du temps à tuer. Mais quand bien même il n’avait pas une image très flatteuse de la désormais ex-Auror, il en attendait tout de même plus d’elle qu’une basse vengeance.

« Rien sauf son casier judiciaire. »

Emilia lui jeta un regard mauvais, et il leva les mains pour se défendre. 

« Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, j’imagine.

\- Je viendrai vous voir pour ces fameuses patrouilles, Scamander. »

Sans une autre parole, il se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il allait pour sortir, cependant, cette dernière s’ouvrit, et il mit plusieurs secondes pour décrypter le visage de l’individu devant lui. 

C’était indéniablement Caine, mais avec des cernes noires comme la nuit et des cheveux blonds coupés courts, comme arrachés par un ciseau vindicatif, qui lui avait charcuté sa coupe auparavant si harmonieuse.

Ils s’échangèrent un regard, mais l’autre détourna les yeux la première, le passant et l’ignorant.

« Madame, commença-t-elle à l’intention d’Emilia, la voix rauque. J’ai appris—

\- Un instant, Rekowski, » la coupa la cheffe de la brigade magique, et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se sauver de la pièce.

* * *

Percival posa ses valises chez lui fin mai, alors que la température recommençait enfin à grimper malgré la lutte du brouillard londonien. Thésée accueillit son ami sans trop de chichi, désormais résigné à voir passer dans son appartement ceux qui semblaient décidés à devenir ses... amis.

Il ne put se retenir de faire part de son étonnement à l’idée de le voir quitter les côtés de son frère ; malgré son emploi du temps de ministre, Percival était jusque là parvenu à rejoindre Newt dans une de ses aventures, arrivant notamment au bon moment pour la bagarre. 

« Il a été envoyé en Sibérie par un de vos anciens professeurs, expliqua l’Auror américain. Je déteste le froid, je l’ai donc laissé au bon soin de Tina et Jacob. »

Dumbledore, bien sûr. Visiblement, il fallait encore trouver un briquet pour brûler ce contrat de mariage bien encombrant. Thésée hésitait à aller à Poudlard pour conseiller à Dumbledore de simplement le balancer dans la lave, afin d’en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Quoique, après la dernière fois, pas sûr que le nouvellement nommé professeur de métamorphose accepte de le recevoir. 

« Il est censé faire plus chaud aux pôles, » ne put s’empêcher de faire remarquer Thésée tandis qu’il montrait à son ami la chambre qui serait la sienne. Percival leva un sourcil, ne lui accordant même pas une once de son attention.

« Peut-être ne voulais-je pas entraver une histoire d’amour grandissante. »

Thésée se repassa ses précédents interactions avec le trio au ralenti. Il avait cru que Tina plaisantait, en février, mais maintenant, il n’en était plus si sûr. Il se sentit obligé de demander :

« Entre qui et qui ? »

Percival leva _l’autre_ sourcil, puis commença à défaire sa première valise.

« Percival. _Entre qui et qui ?_ »

Son ami ne cracha pas le morceau, ce qui le força à s’interroger sur ce qu’était véritablement l’amitié quand un de vos plus proches camarades était vendu à votre frère.

* * *

Newt lui envoya une lettre détaillant son avancée, qui consistait apparemment à se geler dans le froid de Sibérie en attendant que le sorcier qu’ils avaient contacté daigne les aider.

_C’est un homme naturellement méfiant_ , avait-il écrit avec des lettres tremblantes. L’écriture de son frère avait toujours été hâtée, mais ici, il battait des nouveaux records d'illisibilité. En désespoir de cause, Thésée avait fait passer la lettre à Percival, se figurant que sa lecture pouvait se permettre de ne pas être privée. L’américain avait posé des congés de plusieurs semaines, facilement accordés par la réélue Seraphina Picquery, et comptait en profiter en contemplant les rues de Londres de l’intérieur de sa maison, sirotant soit du thé, soit des fonds de bouteille en prenant un air vaguement préoccupé. De sa connaissance, il ne s’était toujours pas aventuré dehors en trois semaines qu’il était ici. 

Percival plissa autant les yeux que lui mais, avec des efforts conjoints, ils parvinrent à déchiffrer entièrement la lettre de Newt, auxquels s’étaient ajoutés les deux prénoms de Tina et Jacob en bas de page. 

Le vieux sorcier avait été le maître de celui tué par les adeptes de Grindelwald à Rio. Reclus, coupé de toute forme de société, il subsistait grâce à la chasse et la cueillette, et faisait fondre de la neige pour avoir de l’eau, autant pour se laver que boire. Il était également le dernier d’une longue lignée de maîtres des sceaux ; il était dit que l’inventeur des pactes de sang était un de ses ancêtres, mais les recherches familiales avaient été brûlées lors de la révolution russe de 1917 ; c’était d’ailleurs qui avaient poussé les derniers de la lignée à se réfugier en Sibérie, où un seul subsistait désormais. Par souci d’anonymat, Newt ne leur dévoila pas le nom du vieillard ; mais Thésée admettait aisément une certaine curiosité à l’idée de rencontrer un jour un tel maître dans un art de la magie.

Bref, leur entreprise semblait bancale et ne donnait pas de résultats probants. L’Auror connaissait le caractère de son frère, et savait donc la patience de son frère infinie. Jacob, tant qu’il avait un endroit chaud où dormir, ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à se plaindre. Au contraire, il ne rechignait pas devant l’effort, et surtout pas si cela signifiait en apprendre plus sur le monde magique duquel il aurait normalement dû être banni. Mais Tina...

« Oh, elle doit vouloir l’étrangler, renifla Percival.

\- Je m’étonne qu’ils ne soient pas déjà en fuite. »

Percival lui lança un regard incrédule.

« La _Sibérie_ , Thésée. Personne n’ira chercher un vieillard en _Sibérie_.

\- Grindelwald le ferait. Il ne vient pas de Bulgarie ?

\- Il pense avoir couvert ses arrières en tuant Gonçalves à Rio. C’était un sorcier quelque peu excentrique... mais talentueux. Comment cet homme a réussi à obtenir les secrets de ce maître des sceaux... Cela me dépasse. »

Cela ne le dépassait pas tant qu’il imaginait sans problème que ce Gonçalves avait tout simplement volé le savoir du vieillard de Sibérie.

Peu importait, au final, de savoir comment quelqu’un avait profité des enseignements de l’autre. Le plus important était que maintenant, son frère devait réussir à percer la carapace du seul sorcier au monde capable de briser un pacte de sang. Peut-être que Dumbledore y parviendrait, avec un peu de temps. Mais l’enseignement à Poudlard et l’ignorance des actions de ce qui s’apparentait à son ex-mari ne lui laissait que peu de trou dans son emploi du temps. En l’absence de Fawley, ou plutôt de prise d’action directe contre Grindelwald, il leur revenait la tâche de lutter contre ce fou furieux eux-mêmes.

« Quant à savoir d’où vient ce cher Gellert, je ne peux malheureusement pas dire que je m’en soucie, » conclut quant à lui Percival avant de finir son verre de whisky. 

Mais était-il si fou et si furieux que cela ? En regardant Percival, Thésée voyait certes un de ses amis les plus proches, mais également quelqu’un qui avait admis, à demi-mots certes, mais admis tout de même, voir l’attrait des idées que promulguait cet homme. Percival, qui était une figure de rationalité, de logique. Percival, qui ne nourrissait aucune haine contre les Moldus, pas comme le trois-quart des adeptes de Grindelwald. Était-il possible de trouver une demie-mesure de ce foutoir ? Ou bien Thésée regarderait-il un jour, impuissant, son ami basculer du côté obscur, comme Jacob et Tina avaient vu Queenie Goldstein rejoindre le mage noir il y avait trois ans de cela au Père-Lachaise ?

Se sentant épié, Percival tourna la tête et lui offrit un fin sourire. Thésée le lui rendit faiblement. 

Ils ne pouvaient qu’avancer, mais il redoutait quelque peu ce que le futur avait à leur offrir.

* * *

Chaque septembre depuis la mort de Leta se passait normalement au travail. Les jours précédant la date précise de son décès était léthargique, et son efficacité, grandement diminuée. Il les passait dans son bureau, et on prenait bien garde à ne pas le déranger, afin de ne pas attirer son courroux ou, pire, son manque d’attention. Voir un Auror absent, perdu dans ses pensées, pouvait signifier deux choses : soit il réfléchissait intensément à la marche à suivre, soit il revivait un souvenir, le plus souvent douloureux. Dans tous les cas, on faisait attention à ne pas déranger l’Auror qui dort. Thésée ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Ce matin là, quand il se réveilla, il fut accueilli par un plateau garni d’un petit-déjeuner typiquement anglais, et un Percival apprêté pour le travail. 

« Les congés ne sont pas éternels, chuchota son ami. Désolé, Thésée. »

Ce dernier cligna des yeux sans comprendre avant que le déclic ne se fasse, et qu’il se sente automatiquement mal. 

« Il n’y a pas de mal, Percival, » croassa-t-il, mais son coeur n’y était pas. 

Prenant bien soin de poser le plateau par terre, sur un coin du parquet à peu près propre, l’américain lui serra l’épaule. Sans nul doute qu’il serait beaucoup trop tôt à Chicago quand il arriverait, et qu’il passerait son temps à poireauter, ou bien à trier inlassablement ses dossiers. Mais Thésée comprenait le raisonnement derrière les actions de son homologue du MACUSA. Si il partait alors que Thésée était en train de ruminer, ce serait comme retirer une béquille à un boiteux. Un repère s’en irait, et le reste de la journée serait pire encore. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, et s’éclipser tant qu’il en était encore temps.

Car, tandis que Percival devait sans doute disparaître dans le feu de cheminée qu’il avait allumé spécialement pour son trajet, Thésée dut reconnaître qu’il ne se sentait pas d’attaque pour surgir au Ministère comme si de rien n’était aujourd’hui. Il enfila ses habits mécaniquement, la tête vide de toute pensée, et réfléchit à peine dans l’entrée de sa maison avant de transplaner.

Le voyage jusqu’à Paris fut épuisant, mais en valut la peine. Il crut rendre le petit-déjeuner préparer avec amour par Percival sur le sol marbré du Ministère français, mais se retint à temps. Et surtout, devant les yeux médusés des agents d’accueil. 

La barrière de la langue restant un problème, et lui ne voulant pas d’un Desmoulins déchaîné débarquant dans le hall du Ministère, l’Auror leur adressa un sourire qu’il espéra éclatant avant de prendre la poudre d’escampette.

Les rues de Paris étaient ternes. Le temps était à l’orage. Pour une fois qu’il quittait un Londres ensoleillé, c’était pour retrouver la météo de la dépression à Paris. Dans un accès de rébellion soudain et ridicule, il se retrouva à marcher au milieu de la route, parmi les rares voitures qui faisaient leur chemin dans la capitale de la France. Personne ne lui prêtait attention ; ce devait être chose assez commune que de voir un personnage affublé d’un costume déambuler sur les pavés d’habitude réservés à la route, qui sait. Ou bien il n’était qu’une petite goutte d’eau dans l’océan qu’était le monde. Et ce soir fatidique n’avait été qu’un tsunami parmi tant d’autres qui s’annonçaient à venir, et qui avaient été vécus auparavant. À quoi bon lutter contre les vagues, puisqu’elles revenaient sans cesse pour tenter de vous détruire un peu plus chaque jour ? Viendrait un moment où elles le casseraient, ou alors il se noierait, et sa seule pensée serait de l’étonnement. L’étonnement que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

Le Père-Lachaise avait été réparé. Normal, en trois ans, que le cimetière ne porte plus aucun stigmate de leur lutte passée. Peut-être que le vieux françaiss’en était occupé tandis qu’ils se rendaient à Poudlard pour informer Dumbledore de leurs activités nocturnes. Malgré tout, Thésée s’était attendu à voir des traces de leur passage, ne serait-ce qu’une minuscule trace de brûlure sur le sol ou les pierres. Rien de tout ça. Juste des Moldus qui circulaient sans se soucier du type qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées devant le portail du Père-Lachaise. Ne voulant pas détonner encore plus parmi les passants, il se décida à rentrer, et parcourut avec une lenteur toute particulière les allées du cimetière, ses yeux sautant et lisant à toute vitesse les noms français qui défilaient. Tous plus ou moins enterrés récemment. Certains datant de la Première Guerre Mondiale. D’autres d’avant. Mais tous six pieds sous terre, réduits à l’état de poussière par le microcosme souterrain. Drôle de façon de finir sa course sur Terre, quand on y pensait.

Après avoir parcouru pendant une dizaine de minutes le Père-Lachaise, il finit par arriver à l’immense caveau des Lestrange. Fouler le même sol qu’il y a trois ans, Aurors en moins, était tout de même spécial. Thésée prit son temps pour parcourir la distance le séparant du caveau, ressassant sans émotion les souvenirs qu’il avait lié à cet endroit. Sans la troupe d’Aurors derrière lui, il se sentait... normal. Juste un homme en deuil. 

Alors qu’il allait faire son chemin parmi les tombes des ancêtres Leta, enfin décidé à rentrer dans le caveau même, il s’immobilisa. Parmi les cercueils, planté au milieu de l’enceinte de pierre, se tenait le même vieux sorcier dont il avait eu la pensée auparavant. Au son de ses talons claquant sur le sol, le français se retourna, avec la vitesse d’une tortue qui testa sa patience. 

« Oh ! Vous venez enfin ! », s’exclama le sorcier d’une voix fluette, et il s’avança à petit pas avec la franche intention de lui serrer la main, si la sienne tendue était une quelconque indication. Thésée mit quelques secondes avant de se décider de le rejoindre à mi-chemin pour lui faciliter la tâche. La peau du vieillard était fripée, comme du parchemin millénaire que l’on avait réussi à conserver avec grand soin. Les os craquèrent, et le vieux sorcier émit une plainte.

« Pas si fort, je vous prie ! J’ai déjà plus de six cent ans, rendez vous compte. »

Thésée hocha mécaniquement la tête avant que son cerveau n’ait le temps de comprendre entièrement les propos de l’homme devant lui. Puis, décidant de montrer la première forme de politesse, il se présenta :

« Thésée Scamander.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Votre frère m’a parlé brièvement de vous. Nicolas Flamel. »

Le célèbre alchimiste, réputé pour avoir créé la pierre philosophale. De nombreux sorciers doutaient aujourd’hui de l’existence d’une telle légende, mais voilà que se tenait devant ses yeux ébahi la preuve vivante que l’immortalité était possible à atteindre.

Étranger à ses tourments, Nicolas Flamel désigna d’un geste prudent le caveau.

« Je passe chaque jour de ce mois à cet endroit. C’est qu’il n’est pas très gai, mais dans l’attente d’un homme chagriné, eh bien... »

Il inclina la tête dans sa direction.

« Je savais bien qu’un jour ou l’autre, vous finiriez par apparaître. »

Perdant ses mots et ses interrogations, l’Auror finit cependant par répondre à l’illustre alchimiste :

« Votre dévotion est à admirer, monsieur Flamel. »

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils inexistants, un effort de concentration sur son visage de cire. Thésée craignait que la chaleur ne fasse fondre sa peau pour dévoiler les muscles (qui ne devaient pas être très frais) puis les os (que Thésée espérait être en assez bonne condition). 

« Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir parler plus lentement, demanda Flamel d’une voix désolée. C’est que mon anglais n’est pas très bon, voyez-vous... » Il soupira de déception envers lui-même et explicita : « Après la Guerre de Cent Ans, je n’ai pas trop souhaité m’aventurer en dehors de notre bon vieux royaume. Un chauvinisme qui me fait aujourd’hui défaut. Je peux le parler, mais le comprendre, c’est une autre histoire. »

Décidant que les mots étaient inutiles, Thésée signa son accord d’un hochement de tête, et parcourut des yeux le caveau des Lestrange, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau brun. Rien n’avait changé. Tout était immaculé, si ce n’est abimé par le temps ; mais l’endroit avait encore de longs et beaux jours devant lui, si il restait aussi bien entretenu que maintenant. Mais l’envie soudaine qui avait emmené ses pas jusqu’à Paris s’était comme évaporée. Maintenant qu’il se tenait là, un peu stupidement, seul dans un caveau désert et dans lequel son ancienne fiancée ne reposait même pas, il ne pouvait pas se figurer ce qu’il faisait réellement ici. Alors il se tourna vers l’autre personne présente, comme pour lui implorer de lui donner des directives. 

Flamel, qui avait patiemment attendu qu’il lui accorde de nouveau son attention, noua ses mains fripées ensemble et fit de petits mouvements de tête, qu’il parvint à identifier comme des hochements.

« Si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients, je vous proposerai de vous joindre à ma femme et moi pour le déjeuner. Ce serait beaucoup plus agréable qu’un cimetière, vous en conviendrez. »

Avec un clin d’oeil, Flamel ajoutera :

« Il faudrait marcher, bien entendu, mais en venant ici vous n’êtes certainement pas pressé. »

Thésée retint un grognement de protestation. Il pouvait bien supporter une marche de tortue pour suivre cet étrange petit homme jusqu’à chez lui. Après tout, comme il l’avait si bien dit, il n’avait rien d’autre à faire à Paris.

Ils parvinrent à la demeure de l’alchimiste ce qui sembla être des heures plus tard. Ça ne devait même pas être qu’une impression, tant Flamel marchait lentement. Les jambes de Thésée le picotaient, protestant contre ce rythme anormalement calme auquel elles avaient été confrontées. La vie d’un Auror était dictée par des courses-poursuites endiablées et un pas rapide dans les couloirs du Ministère ; cela faisait depuis bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas dû piétiner le sol sur une si longue distance.

Flamel, imperturbable, annonça quelque chose en français qu’il ne saisit pas. Sans aucun doute un appel à l’attention de sa femme, aussi Thésée décida de ne pas lui demander de se répéter, accrochant son manteau au premier crochet à sa portée.

Un couinement se fit entendre à sa droite, et l’Auror mit un temps avant de comprendre que ce n’était pas le bruit d’une porte qu’on ouvre mais bien un émanant d’une gorge humaine ; et il se retourna pour faire face à Perenelle Flamel, la femme du célèbre alchimiste, aussi fripée que lui. Voir même pire. Comme son mari, elle n’avait plus de sourcils, mais une impressionnante quantité de cheveux blancs, qui tombaient sur ses épaules en cascade et atteignaient au moins sa taille. Épais, ils n’empêchaient pas la tête de Perenelle de pencher en avant, apparemment mue par sa volonté propre, ou bien tenue en place par simple obstination. Le couple portait les mêmes vêtements blancs impeccables, des tenues harmonisées de vieux couple qui se connaissait par coeur. Ils échangeaient maintenant en français, Nicolas Flamel le désignant de petits signes de main et sa femme hochant ici et là la tête, avant que l’alchimiste ne se reconcentre sur l’homme qu’il avait invité :

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma magnifique femme, Perenelle Flamel. »

Désarçonné, Thésée invoqua son meilleur français et dit à l’intention de cette dernière :

« _Enchanté_. »

Elle eut un petit rire. Pas besoin d’être devin pour comprendre qu’il avait massacré la langue de Victor Hugo en à peine trois syllabes.

« Elle ne comprend que très peu l’anglais, aussi serai-je votre interprète. À moins que vous ne sachiez... ?

\- J’ai bien peur que _enchanté_ soit le seul mot que je puisse articuler convenablement sans risquer d’insulter quelqu’un au passage. »

Flamel réfléchit à la traduction, la délivra à sa femme qui, encore une fois, rit de bon coeur à la blague. À moins que les deux ne soient en train de se payer de sa tête. Thésée ne le leur en aurait pas voulu ; après tout, c’était l’occasion rêvée pour eux de discuter sans crainte d’être compris par le pauvre sorcier anglais. 

Perenelle Flamel s’effaça dans une pièce adjacente, plus vive que son mari, et ce dernier le mena d’une main sur le coude vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

« Il y a quelques temps que nous n’avons pas mangé. Perenelle s’est débrouillée avec ce que nous avions encore de comestible, j’en ai peur, mais soyez assuré qu’elle est une cuisinière hors-pair.

\- Je suis votre invité. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de l’hospitalité que vous m’offrez. »

Nicolas Flamel tapota son bras avec sympathie. Un sourire gentillet ornait ses lèvres gercées par le temps.

« Vous les Anglais avez enfin appris la politesse, après avoir envahi notre beau pays. »

Il dut se rappeler que l’alchimiste était né dans le XIVème siècle pour ne pas bondir d’indignation lorsque son esprit sauta sur le conflit mondial le plus récent qu’il avait vécu.

Quelle drôle d’expérience ils devaient vivre, n’empêche. Voir les ennemis se transformer en alliés au fil des siècles, observer les mentalités évoluer, ou alors régresser. Simplement vivre l’Histoire en simples observateurs passifs, peu attirés par l’idée de laisser leur marque quelque part, plus intéressés par une vie tranquille remplie de recherches. Et ils restaient humbles malgré tout leurs exploits. Incroyable.

Les assiettes étaient déjà mises lorsqu’ils s’assirent, et le déjeuner fut servi en peu de temps et de mouvement. Perenelle Flamel faisait tout à la main, ne laissant aucune place à la magie dans sa cuisine. Nicolas Flamel, sentant certainement son interrogation, lui expliqua :

« Nous économisons nos forces pour l’exercice de l’alchimie. Ce que nous pouvons faire comme les Moldus, nous le faisons comme les Moldus. »

Sa femme le coupa, ajoutant quelque chose, qu’il traduisit :

« C’est également une habitude que nous avons pris. Avant, l’exercice de la magie devait être réfléchi et surveillé.

\- Naturellement, acquiesça Thésée. Vous avez vécu des temps difficiles. »

Les deux se plongèrent dans le silence, quoique pas pour la même raison. Mais Perenelle semblait satisfaite de ne pas tout comprendre, disséquant avec soin son repas. Son mari finit par hocher la tête, étant sorti de son état contemplatif, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, l’enjoignant d’un signe du menton à déguster ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

C’était meilleur que ce qu’avait cuisiné Tina deux mois plus tôt ; il ne pouvait s’empêcher de comparer les deux repas, car c’était les deux seuls qui avait été cuisinés par d’autres et qu’il avait mangé dernièrement. Ses hôtes s’échangèrent parfois une ou deux paroles en français, mais Nicolas ne faisant aucune traduction, Thésée partit du principe que tout cela ne le concernait pas et il resta donc silencieux. Il n’allait pas commencer maintenant à se mêler des affaires des autres. C’était quelque chose qu’il faisait très bien en temps que Auror ; autant laisser cette sale habitude pour une autre fois. De plus, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de participer à la discussion entre les deux époux Flamel. De l’intimidation, peut-être, entre ceux qui étaient littéralement des témoins du passé ? Ou alors de la simple pudeur ?

Qu’importe. Le fait était qu’il mangea, et il mangea bien.

« Perenelle s’interroge, déclara tout à coup Flamel, que vous ne soyez pas venu auparavant au _Père-Lachaise_. C’est votre première fois en trois ans, n’est-ce pas ? »

Thésée s’essuya délicatement la bouche avec une serviette blanche jaunie par le temps, et répondit lentement, de sorte à laisser au vieux sorcier le temps de le comprendre et de retranscrire en français :

« Effectivement. J’imagine que les précédentes années, l’idée ne m’avait pas traversée l’esprit. »

Les années précédentes, il avait été pris dans son travail, ou bien occupé par ses collègues. Cette journée-là était spéciale pour chacun d’entre eux ; ils essayaient alors de se soulager entre eux, mais Thésée n’avait rejoint les ‘‘réjouissances’’ que l’année dernière. Chaque année, quelque chose de différent pour gérer son deuil et son chagrin. Peut-être que 1931 lui réserverait une autre surprise également. Non pas qu’il ait envie de la découvrir.

Le ton de Perenelle était doux lorsqu’elle parla, et bien qu’il ne comprenne pas ce qu’elle lui dit, Thésée capta toute sa compassion. La voix de Nicolas Flamel était plus tremblotante, plus fluette, pas du tout la même teneur que sa femme ; malgré tout, Thésée ne put qu’admirer son effort d’imitation.

« Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait changé d’avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une intuition. J’ai transplané sur un coup de tête au Ministère de la Magie français et failli rendre mon petit-déjeuner devant les réceptionnistes. C’est une impression dont je me serais bien passé. »

Perenelle se leva pour rassembler leurs assiettes et leur demanda dans un anglais quelque peu tordu :

« Café ?

_\- Non merci_. »

Ses efforts lui valurent un sourire. Il n’avait pas l’impression de le mériter, mais il le rendit. 

De son côté, Flamel eut un sourire nostalgique.

« Ce Ministère est tout récent, vous savez. Il a déménagé plusieurs fois... Avant, il se trouvait à Lyon, près la place Bellecour. Dans l’ _Hôtel-Dieu_ , plus précisément.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé ?

\- Qui sait ? Ils n’ont jamais été très clairs là-dessus. Mais Perenelle persiste à penser que le Ministère voulait se donner un plus grand rayonnement en déménageant à Paris. Elle n’a sans doute pas tort. » Flamel lui fit un clin d’oeil. « Elle est intelligente comme ça, ma Perenelle. »

N’ayant rien à répondre, Thésée étira ses lèvres en un sourire poli, que l’autre accepta gracieusement en même temps que sa petite tasse de café. 

« Un divin nectar, » déclara l’alchimiste d’un ton qui ne souffrait d’aucune discussion, et il ne but pas cul sec mais ce ne fut pas loin. Perenelle lui administra d’ailleurs une légère tape sur l’avant-bras. Ce dernier émit un petit craquement, et Nicolas Flamel avala de travers son café, ce qui le fit tousser tandis qu’il se plaignait à sa femme en français. Devant ces mimiques de couple si familières, Thésée ne put empêcher son sourire de devenir plus nostalgique. Ce jour-ci, tout lui rappellerait Leta, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Ce qui avait été un coup de poignard dans le coeur n’était aujourd’hui qu’une piqûre de guêpe, ce qui était déjà une amélioration.

Il est important de préciser que Thésée était allergique aux guêpes et abeilles en tout genre, chose qu’ils avaient découvert lorsque, l’année de ses cinq ans, il avait fait une réaction allergique l’ayant conduit à Saint-Mangouste en urgence. C’était un souvenir lointain mais le Thésée de cinq ans avait été particulièrement secoué par cette aventure si... moldue.

« Votre frère m’a fait comprendre en quelques mots que vous avez perdu une personne qui vous était chère, ce jour-là, reprit Flamel quand il eut fini sa petite altercation. Votre fiancée, c’est exact ? »

Thésée grimaça. Satané Newt, à toujours parler à ceux qui n’avaient rien à faire dans leurs vies...

Il hocha la tête et développa :

« Ce caveau est celui de sa famille.

\- Une Lestrange ? »

Perenelle fronça les sourcils, entraînant en même temps toutes ses rides. L’Auror se força à ignorer cette marque de mécontentement et acquiesça de nouveau :

« Oui. L’une des dernières d’Angleterre. Leur famille n’a pas très bien survécu à l’idéologie ‘‘toujours pure’’. »

Même parmi les Vingt-Huit, les Lestrange étaient considérés comme des sortes de paria dont il ne fallait pas trop se mêler. On ne se tournait vers eux qu’en dernier recours, lorsque tous les enfants des autres familles avaient été promis à d’autres, et on grimaçait souvent lorsqu’on concluait l’accord. Ils étaient les plus extrêmes de l’échiquier Sang-Pur, et cela, les autres l’avaient bien compris. 

Les plus extrêmes, et les plus tordus. L’histoire de ce sorcier, Yusuf Kama, dont il se souvenait tant elle avait été cruelle, douloureuse, n’était que la dernière en date d’une longue série. Les Lestrange ne reculaient devant rien, et prenaient ce qu’ils pensaient leur être du sans une once de pitié. Mieux valait ne pas être leur ennemi... Du moins, c’était vrai du temps du frère de Fulcran. Aujourd’hui, il ne restait guère de danger dans la branche anglaise, si ce n’est le-dit Fulcran, qui décéderait bien un jour ou l’autre, laissant derrière lui un unique héritier. Si ce dernier procréait assez pour causer au monde sorcier futur des ennuis, Thésée en mangerait sa cape.

« Elle n’était pas comme eux, continua-t-il lorsque Flamel eut fini de traduire à sa femme. Elle avait quelque chose en plus... Et la discrimination en moins. »

Les époux Flamel eurent un rire. La blague avait tapé juste, au moins une réussite aujourd’hui. Il aurait pensé que arracher un sourire aux sorciers les plus vieux du monde serait plus difficile. Ils devaient avoir tout entendu dans leur longue vie, mais peut-être s’amusaient-ils maintenant de la naïveté de tous les jeunes qui peuplaient le monde.

« Une jeune femme extraordinaire, traduisit Nicolas Flamel, qui s’est sacrifiée pour vous.

\- Elle était plus qu’extraordinaire. Elle était... » 

Elle avait été celle qui le calmait lorsqu’il perdait son sang-froid, qui le rappelait à l’ordre chez eux quand il ne s’était pas dissocié de son rôle d’Auror ; qui, le soir, l’étreignait quand il se réveillait en sueur, le goût de la terre des tranchées dans sa bouche. Ils se supportaient mutuellement, pour devenir meilleurs. Quand tout cela s’était éteint, en même temps que Leta, il avait bien cru ne jamais pouvoir retrouver ces mêmes sensations, cette même complémentarité ; et peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être finirait-il vieux, décrépi et entouré d’une dizaine de chats et autres animaux pour lui tenir compagnie dans ses vieux jours. Même si il doutait mourir vieillard. La vie d’un Auror n’était souvent qu’un long défilé de batailles et autres jouxtes de rue. On était chanceux ou extrêmement talentueux si on s’en sortait sans une cicatrice ou avec sa vie, surtout en cette période de trouble. Or, Thésée manquait souvent de cette petite chance indécente qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui filer en les doigts, et il ne s’appelait pas encore Dumbledore, à moins que le professeur de Poudlard ne lui demande sa main un jour.

(Thésée était certain qu’il en vomirait. Il préférerait se trancher une oreille que de partager le lit de celui qui avait apparemment couché avec Grindelwald dans sa jeunesse. Ce n’était pas négociable)

« C’était Leta, » conclut-il avec pathétisme, ne parvenant pas à mettre tout ce qu’elle avait été en si peu de mots. Mais les époux parurent comprendre, à moins qu’ils ne faisaient très bien semblant. Mais Thésée ne les trouvait pas assez cruels pour faire pareil chose.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que vous avez traversé. Ma Perenelle est toujours là, à mes côtés, et il est fort probable qu’elle le soit encore pour plusieurs centenaires. »

Ils nouèrent leurs mains ridées et les serrèrent, fort. Plusieurs os craquèrent, mais ils n’en eurent cures. Même sans traduction, sans parler, Perenelle Flamel paraissait comprendre exactement ce que disait son mari.

Avait-elle fait semblant de ne pas parler anglais... ? Mais non, il était simplement paranoïaque, se raisonna Thésée. Il était une croyance, chez les sorciers, que la forme de magie la plus puissante découlait de l’amour. Pouvait-elle percevoir dans ses paroles incompréhensibles à ses oreilles toute l’affection qu’il avait eu pour Leta ? Thésée se vantait d’avoir un très bon contrôle sur ses émotions et sur comment il les laissait s’exprimer ; mais en cet instant, il ne doutait pas qu’il devait être un livre ouvert, même pour les yeux inexpérimentés. L’amour transcendait-il la barrière de la langue ?

Ridicule. Voilà qu’il commençait à se poser des questions dont personne n’aurait jamais la réponse. Nul besoin de se torturer avec ça maintenant.

« Leta Lestrange était sans conteste très courageuse, pour oser s’opposer à ce sinistre personnage ainsi. »

Courageuse... Ou désespérée. Mais Thésée s’était déjà assez fait de films dans sa tête sur ce qu’ _il_ aurait pu faire pour savoir que ressasser ce qui aurait pu et ce qui n’aurait pas dû ne lui apportait que des migraines. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça maintenant, et ses hôtes non plus.

« Elle le sera plus que nous, » continua Flamel, puis traduisit promptement à sa femme, qui hocha vivement la tête plusieurs fois d’affilée. « Nous fuyons la mort, voyez-vous, Thésée. Bien sûr, notre quête de la Pierre Philosophale et des élixirs de vie... Nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous n’étions pas motivés par une certaine... vénalité. »

Ou une certaine renommée. Même aujourd’hui, on connaissait le nom de Nicolas Flamel, bien que son existence relève plus de la légende que d’un fait avéré.

« Mais lorsque l’on se rend compte que l’on vieillit sans mourir... Que la peste vous touche mais ne vous emporte pas... Eh bien, nous prenons goût à la vie.

\- Donnez quelque chose de précieux à un homme, et il ne voudra plus s’en séparer. »

Nicolas Flamel fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne voyait pas les murs décrépis de sa cuisine, l’évier perdu dans le seul coin carrelé de la pièce ; il était au-delà.

« La mort à ce côté mystérieux que nous ne voulons pas encore embrasser. Peut-être y serons-nous un jour obligés, mus par une force plus grande qui nous dépasse. Mais en attendant, nous prenons la place d’autres et continuons d’exister dans ces corps qui ne suivent plus. »

Un silence pesant s’abattit dans la cuisine, avant que Flamel ne se racle la gorge et ne se lève de table, avec sa vitesse d’escargot. Perenelle l’imita avec plus de vigueur et empoigna sa tasse de café qui avait été vidée durant leur conversation. Elle embrassa son mari sur la bouche, ne voulant peut-être pas l’embarrasser avec des marques d’affection plus visibles. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et un doux sourire alors qu’il était entraîné par son mari dans la pièce principale, et Thésée les retourna avec un peu de retard ; déjà, elle s’était retournée et remontait ses manches en vue de ses prochaines tâches. 

« Excusez-moi de vous mettre quelque peu à la porte, mais nous avons un après-midi chargé, » s’excusa platement Nicolas Flamel en le guidant vers le crochet où il avait posé son manteau. Thésée l’enfila avant de protester :

« Ne dites pas n’importe quoi. Vous avez été d’une grande aide. C’est à moi de m’excuser pour avoir accaparé votre attention.

\- Mais enfin, Thésée. Nous vous attendions depuis longtemps. »

Thésée cligna des yeux, perdu. Nicolas Flamel fit un signe de la main, le geste universel pour dire «Laissez tomber». 

« Si jamais il vous reprend l’envie, les prochaines années, de venir à Pairs, sachez que notre porte est toujours ouverte. Perenelle a apprécié votre compagnie.

\- Pourtant, je lui ai à peine adressé la parole ! »

Ses hôtes avaient été impeccables mais, et si lui avait été terrible... ? Même pas un mot pour la maîtresse des lieux ! Il se sentit soudainement honteux. Sa mère l’avait mieux élevée que ça.

Cependant, en réponse à ses inquiétudes, l’alchimiste lui adressa un clin d’oeil malicieux.

« Il y a bien d’autres choses qui font qu’elle sait que vous êtes quelqu’un de bien, et j’ai tendance à la croire sur parole. Les années font que je sais qui de nous deux est le meilleur juge de personnage... et ce n’est certainement pas moi. »

Alors qu’il allait pour ouvrir en grand la porte, Nicolas Flamel interrompit son geste. Les bruits de Paris s’infiltraient dans sa maison, mais il ne s’en souciait pas ; c’était son visage qui avait pris un pli inquiet.

« Une dernière chose, Thésée. Si jamais il vous venait un jour d’être à court d’alliés, ou bien qu’il vous en fallait un jour un de plus... Demandez Eulalie Hicks, à Ilvermorny. Dites que je vous envoie. Vous, ou un de vos camarades. »

Nicolas Flamel ouvrit finalement la porte en grand, et manqua de pousser Thésée à l’extérieur. Loin de s’indigner devant un tel geste, l’Auror ne put retenir le petit sourire qui vint faire son chemin sur ses lèvres.

« Ces Américains sont plein de ressources, après tout. Et maintenant, du balai ! »

Le ton était si joueur que ce fut plus fort que lui : il éclata de rire devant des Moldus médusés, tandis que son hôte lui claquait la porte au nez.

Étrangement, il se sentait mieux. Et ne ressentait plus l’envie de traîner au Père-Lachaise avant l’année prochaine.

* * *

Septembre passa, puis octobre, et en novembre il reçut un hibou de ses parents pour l’enjoindre, avec plus ou moins de menaces, à les rejoindre pour Noël. Les températures avaient baissé au fil des derniers mois, mais on ne lui ôterait pas de la tête l’idée que novembre était bien trop tôt pour planifier des vacances.

Malgré tout, Thésée posa ses congés pour les vacances, en douce, et regarda ses subordonnés protester lorsqu’ils se réunirent pour décider des leurs. Dans un élan de solidarité, il leur dit tout de même qu’il assurerait la garde du jour de l’an, ce qui calma quelques esprits. Le reste fut une guerre joyeuse entre les autres Aurors, que Thésée regarda depuis l’embrasure de son bureau avec une tasse de thé à la main. Maggie, imperturbable, prit note de toutes les demandes puis les compara avec les calendriers des années dernières pour punir d’un coup de plume définitif ceux qui en demandaient trop. Beaucoup de grognements de mécontentement, mais Maggie resta implacable, et tout le monde finit par y trouver son compte à force de marchés et autres agréments qui restèrent secrets. Tant qu’on ne sacrifiait pas quelqu’un, Thésée n’avait aucune protestation à partager. De toute façon, il avait d’autres chats à fouetter.

En octobre avait apparemment eu lieu un soulèvement. Une _révolution_. Et maintenant, le Ministère de là-bas ne répondait plus à aucun de leurs courriers. Le réseau de cheminées était fermé, condamné, et les barrières magiques protégeant le pays, datant des temps ancestraux, avaient été automatiquement levées, mues par l’instinct qu’avait ce type de magie ancienne, qui avait imprégné la terre et qui semblait avoir gagné une volonté propre. Mais cette volonté propre les plongeait en plein désarroi. Personne ne pouvait transplaner à l’intérieur, et personne ne pouvait sortir également par voie magique : les balais étaient automatiquement bloqués par un mur invisible, les Portoloins les emmenaient dans des endroits inconnus et généralement bien loin de leur destination d’origine. Le côté Moldu avait repris ses activités avec un nouveau président au début du mois. Le silence côté magique était alors d’autant plus inquiétant. Et la Confédération Internationale qui ne parvenait pas à décider d’une date pour se réunir ! Dans ces cas où un seul pays manquait à l’appel, on ne pouvait prendre une décision seul, sous peine de risquer d’entraver d’autres gouvernements ayant voulu faire preuve d’indépendance. C’était là l’un des points les plus rageants du monde magique. La politique internationale était un calvaire dont il ne voulait même pas s’approcher avec un balai de cinq mètres. Heureusement que Newt n’était plus à Rio et en avait fini avec cette ville... Sinon, l’en sortir aurait été une véritable épreuve, et même Thésée ne se sentait pas capable de sortir son frère d’un pays barricadé par l’une des magies les plus ancienne de cette bonne vieille planète Terre.

Ce n’était pas le premier coup d’État. En septembre déjà, ils avaient dû faire avec celui de l’Argentine. Mais là où l’Argentine était... eh bien, l’Argentine, les dirigeants des ministères et autres chancelleries européens n’avaient que peu de scrupule à considérer ce pays comme moins important que le Brésil. Thésée trouvait les deux situations désastreuses ; car si ils étaient pieds et poings liés, ce n’était pas le cas de Grindelwald, qui pouvait faire comme bon lui voulait pour peu qu’il ne se fasse pas attraper. Et attraper il ne le serait jamais, puisque Fawley commencerait sans aucun doute son prochain mandat avec un soutien populaire immense. Ils étaient loin d’être sortis de l’auberge ; au contraire, c’était comme si on les y enfermait à double-tour. Et il ne parlait pas encore de l’Inde. 1930 était décidément l’année de tous les coups durs. Rien ne pourrait dépasser ces catastrophes à répétition. 

Mais enfin. Ils étaient obligés de composer avec, et si la politique internationale était un noeud impossible à défaire, celle intérieur se portait... bien.

Voilà, bien était le bon mot. Ce n’était ni horrible, ni excellent. La mort d’Anathema avait été le seul accident notable de cette année en terme de perte d’Aurors. Depuis, tout coulait. C’était comme si la jeune femme n’avait jamais été là. Et ç’aurait pu être vrai ; on aurait pu l’oublier, si seulement une autre ne rôdait pas dans le Ministère, au même étage qu’eux. 

Caine Rekowski était devenu un fantôme du Ministère. Elle était un de ces employés que l’on ne voyait jamais arriver ni repartir, et qui malgré tout était là, fidèle à son nouveau poste dans la brigade magique ; du moins, il supposait, puisque Emilia n’avait encore cassé aucun bureau. Mais il doutait que sa collègue ne se sépare de son nouvel élément, après le mal qu’elle avait eu pour ‘‘l’avoir’’. Et ce n’était pas comme si elle avait le choix également. Si elle lâchait Caine maintenant, cette dernière serait sans nul doute repêchée par Olwenyo Shafiq, qui devait guetter chaque opportunité avec un oeil de lynx. Cet homme travaillait au Département des Mystères : il savait analyser les choses pour en tirer parti. Et quand il avait les crocs pour quelqu’un en particulier ?

Disons que sur ce point particulièrement, Thésée était très heureux d’être lui-même, et pas une petite balle de furie blonde.

* * *

« Ne soyez pas ridicules, avait dit Thésée. Il y a bien assez de place dans ma maison pour une petite fête de Noël. »

Merlin, mais qu’est-ce qu’il regrettait.

Il regrettait depuis que sa mère avait posé ses valises et balader sur toutes les pièces de la maison un regard critique. Et lui avait noué ses mains derrière son dos, comme un petit enfant sage attendant sa récompense !

Ridicule. D’autant plus que sa mère avait eu l’audace de lui dire d’un ton cinglant :

« Thésée, il va falloir faire un peu de ménage, » comme si le manoir des Scamander n’était pas à moitié habité par des hippogriffes, certes d’un excellent pedigree, mais des hippogriffes tout de même.

Son père savait reconnaître les batailles perdus, et Thésée avait appris à force de leçons dans sa jeunesse, alors ils avaient tous empoignés balais et serpillères et avaient nettoyé de fond en comble sa modeste bicoque. Pourquoi ils n’avaient pas utilisé la magie, cela le dépassait. D’autant plus qu’à soixante-dix ans passés, ses parents devaient se casser le dos, à s’appuyer sur un bout de bois pour épousseter le moindre grain de poussière. Mais non, sa mère voulait apparemment lui apprendre la patience, quoi que cela signifie, et voilà qu’ils étaient obligés de chasser jusqu’à la dernière boule de poils. C’était _sa_ maison, Merlin, et pourtant il était dirigé d’une main de fer par sa tyrannique de mère.

Ils ne savaient même pas si Newt viendrait à la réception, mais Percival serait de la partie. Ses parents le considéraient apparemment comme une sorte de cousin étrange non-affilié à la famille Scamander, si ce n’est par un lien d’amitié que l’américain entretenait plus ou moins avec leurs deux fils. Dans tous les cas, Thésée n’allait pas se plaindre ; et Percival, malgré ses périodes de beau temps émotionnel et des congés récents, avait le droit de souffler. Il rattrapait en une année tout ce qu’il n’avait pas dépensé en vingt-sept ans de service pour le MACUSA. Et ce n’était pas Seraphina Picquery qui l’arrêterait. Au contraire, même ; de ce qu’il avait compris de la personne, la présidente serait plus encline à le _pousser_ à se reposer plus. Quelque chose qui, hélas, n’arriverait jamais. À ce point-là, Percival était marié à son travail ; même si ce dernier venait à vouloir divorcer, il trouverait un moyen de revenir vers lui. C’était un constat, si ce n’est un un peu triste.

Percival arriva le vingt, posant ses valises dans le salon qui allait lui servir de chambre, et s’excusa pour ses prochaines absences :

« Madame la présidente et moi-même nous sommes mis d’accord sur un... mi-congé. »

Si on avait besoin de lui aux Etats-Unis, il serait obligé de plier bagage et d’aller régler n’importe quelle situation venait troubler ses vacances. Thésée n’allait pas affirmer que la perspective d’échapper à Noël ne réjouissait pas son ami, mais il serait damné si il le laissait partir sans lui. Cela avait beau s’être passé il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, presque un an même, il se souvenait encore de la désinvolture de Percival en février, devant sa cheminée, après l’attaque d’Ilvermorny. Petit moment dépressif passager ou quelque chose de pire ? L’américain avait beau afficher un petit sourire de temps à autre, Thésée ne serait pas dupé une autre fois.

Du moins, pas tant qu’il aurait l’homme sous le nez.

Percival fut accueilli chaleureusement par ses parents, qui avaient investi sa maison après leurs multiples séances de nettoyage. Voilà que Thésée était un visiteur dans son propre chez-soi... Mais c’était confortable, il n’allait pas mentir, de ne pas se soucier de tout l’entretien de cette bicoque devenue trop grande pour une seule personne. Peut-être devrait-il songer à déménager ? Cela lui permettrait d’économiser un peu de son salaire, qui était chaque mois converti en argent moldu pour lui permettre de payer le loyer. Leta et lui n’avaient pas acheté, ne voulant pas se fixer sur un point précis de Londres. Devait-il y songer, ou alors attendre encore un peu ? Son salaire suffisait largement pour payer deux parts, un loyer qu’ils s’étaient partagés d’un commun accord. Tant que l’argent rentrait dans la caisse, il supposait que le propriétaire ne broncherait pas à sa présence.

Mais changer d’environnement signifierait tourner une page. Elle était déjà presque entièrement nouvelle, ce nouveau chapitre sur le point de commencer. Mais il n’était pas totalement prêt à laisser le reste partir. Un jour, définitivement. Juste... peut-être pas tout de suite. 

Le vingt-cinq arriva assez vite, pressés qu’ils étaient par les derniers préparatifs, et son frère créa de nouveau la surprise en se présentant dans son salon, avec à sa suite Tina et Jacob... Et un homme de près de deux mètres de haut. 

Ses parents, qui s’étaient avancés pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, fous de joie, s’immobilisèrent, pas tant intimidés que surpris par l’inconnu qui dépliait toute sa carcasse dans le salon de Thésée. Ce n’était pas tant un vieil homme qu’un homme portant les stigmates du temps ; pour autant, on ne lui aurait pas donné plus de soixante ans, et encore, si on était pointilleux. 

« Gonçalves était plus vieux que vous, » dit Percival après avoir examiné ce qui était vraisemblablement le maître des sceaux qu’était allée chercher la joyeuse petite bande.

Le russe cligna lentement ses yeux bleus puis rejeta sa tête chauve en arrière et rit d’une voix tonitruante, qui emplit la pièce et noya la musique qui chuintait de la platine dans le coin du salon.

« Vous êtes bien drôle, grinça l’imposant bonhomme en offant à l’Auror américain une main de la taille de la patte d’un ours. Avdikafs Annenkov. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main durant de longues secondes ; puis Percival eut un sourire, Avdikafs rit de nouveau, et l’atmosphère se détendit d’un seul coup.

« Désolé, lui murmura Newt tandis que leurs parents finissaient les présentations. Si on le laissait seul chez lui, il y avait une chance qu’il déménage de nouveau. »

Thésée considéra demander de quoi il en retournait en Sibérie mais renonça alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche. 

C’était les affaires de son petit frère. Il lui parlerait de sa mission quand il le voudrait... Si il le voudrait bien un jour. Tout ce qui touchait à Dumbledore était un sujet sensible.

« Où est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir trouver un fauteuil capable de supporter le poids de cet _ours_ ?, » répliqua-t-il à la place, et son frère eut un éclat de rire interloqué.

« Tu es un sorcier, Merlin, Thésée. »

Le-dit Thésée cligna des yeux, avant de concéder le point. 

Les festivités commencèrent peu après. Ils avaient opté pour un buffet où chacun prendrait ce qu’il voulait avant de s’asseoir dans un fauteuil, peut-être pour échanger des anecdotes, ou alors pour discuter plus profondément des sujets d’actualité. Avec Avdikafs dans le décor, leur soirée promettait d’être plus intéressante que jamais. 

Ses parents, qui ne reculaient jamais devant la nouveauté, le questionnèrent poliment sur ses occupations au fin fond de la Sibérie, son travail si il en avait et quelques petites histoires russes. Avec un accent qui roulait les r et rendait sa voix épaisse comme de la poudreuse en hiver, Avdikafs se fit un plaisir de leur répondre, leur confiant ce qu’il parvenait à observer dans cet environnement très souvent hostile, mais si agréable à vivre pour qui aimait la solitude (comme lui).

« Avant que ses trois là ne débarquent, bien évidemment ! », s’exclama-t-il, hilare, et les trois dont il était question, serrés sur le canapé de Thésée, se tendirent tous en même temps et trouvèrent leurs assiettes très intéressantes simultanément. Thésée roula des yeux. Certaines choses ne vieillissaient ni ne changeaient jamais.

En tout cas, l’ermite qui se trouvait devant lui était très loin de l’image mentale qu’en avait Thésée, et il en était agréablement surpris. Au moins, l’ambiance était légère, tout en étant couplée avec la nouveauté de la situation. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’un éminent sorcier russe se pointait dans votre salon pour passer Noël.

« Et le gamin me demande de lui enseigner mon savoir familial, alors qu’il n’a même pas fini sa scolarité ! Culotté, votre fils, je vous le dis. »

Newt passa par trois rouges différents avant de croiser son regard. Thésée lui adressa un clin d’oeil. Son frère lui répondit par une grimace qui aurait pu être un sourire si on plissait les yeux.

On tambourina à sa porte.

Toutes les voix s’arrêtèrent, et sa mère le foudroya du regard presque immédiatement avant qu’il ne lève les mains en signe d’abandon.

« J’y vais, j’y vais, » et dès qu’il se leva les conversations reprirent comme si rien ne s’était passé. 

Traîtres.

Il était tenté de faire semblant de voir qui venait les déranger en plein réveillon, pour revenir plus vite auprès de ses invités, mais décida de prendre le chemin de l’être civilisé (et d’éviter la colère terrifiante de sa mère si jamais elle venait à l’apprendre, ce qui arrivait souvent, parce qu’elle était sa mère chérie qui avait un sixième sens quand cela touchait aux mensonges de ses enfants).

Il soupira devant la porte d’entrée, lissa la cravate qu’il portait.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte, laissant entrer toute la fraîcheur de l’hiver londonien. 

Et se figea immédiatement.

Caine n’avait pas l’air plus heureuse de se retrouver sur le pas de sa porte que lui de la _trouver_ sur le pas de sa porte. Son nez et ses joues étaient rouges de froid, et ses yeux le foudroyaient du regard.

« Thésée ?, appela sa mère. Qui est-ce ? »

L’Auror sortit de sa transe et répondit sans quitter des yeux son ancienne employée :

« Rien d’important, juste quelqu’un ! » puis il siffla, plus bas, à Caine : « Qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici, Rekowski ? »

Les lèvres de Caine frissonnèrent, comme pour contenir une grimace, ou le crachat qui devait lui pendre à la langue, avant de cracher figurativement :

« J’ai besoin de votre aide. »

Il sentit ses deux sourcils se lever de concert, ce qui traduisait au final bien son état d’esprit : la surprise, purement et simplement.

« Le soir de Noël ?

\- Ça dépend pour qui, » répliqua la jeune femme avec verve, et Thésée faillit lui claquer la porte au nez. Ce qu’elle dut sentir, puisqu’elle plaqua sur le bois une main aux doigts rigides. Elle n’avait même pas de gants. Elle avait dû se geler les miches, dehors, pour Merlin seul savait quelle raison. 

« C’est Anathema, finit-elle par lâcher. Elle a disparu. »

Thésée cligna des yeux.

Eh bien.


End file.
